Like a Deck of Cards
by WakeTheDead
Summary: When three teenaged girls comes to PPTH, one changes everybody's life. That was a really bad summary, sry. HousexCuddy ChasexCameron Please R&R. No flames! Thank You!
1. Ace's Speech

**LIKE A DECK OF CARDS**

Hello. My name is Ace. I'm a 14 year old girl. I'm not any 14 year old. I can tell you things about the PPTH staff you would never know, or even guess. I can tell you why Cameron is, at times, self centered. I can tell you why Foreman is so House like. I can tell you why Chase is such a pretty boy. I can tell you I've seen House cry.

I am often told I am smart. I always thought 'smart' was just a concept. I always felt that I was no smarter than a new born baby, I just know more. I learned I was wrong. I was wrong about so much. The most important thing I learned is people don't like you. You can try hard, or you could not try at all. There is always going to be some who hates you. I learned from watching what looks like hate is often love. I learned there is no love at first sight. There is no such thing as justice in the world.

I learned people don't like me being wise beyond my years. I think my biggest problem is my ability to know what everyone thinks. This seems to anger people so much. But this is how I became wise. House once said 'Everyone's damaged.' He doesn't know half of what I do. House goes by Jagger's 'You can't always get what you want.' Cuddy goes by 'If you try, you might get what you need.' I disagree. You can't always get what you want. You very rarely will. But sometimes you will try and try, and you still don't get what you need.

This is why Cameron and Chase beg for House's approval on everything and anything. This is why Foreman doesn't care what House thinks. It's why Cuddy and Stacy loved House. It's why House doesn't think he loves anyone. They are all wrong.

Life is like a deck of cards. People try to deny it but it is true. Some people are smarter than others. Some are better looking. Some are nicer. Some people are white, others are black. Some are rich. Some are poor. Some are athletic. People move, and people change. It is said everyone is the same on the inside. We are all people and that's all there is too it. It is also said, usually by the same people, we are all individuals. I can't tell you which to believe, but I have decided to go with the latter over the former. People are as different as their finger prints.

As I tell you this let it be known I'm not a good person. I have broken laws. You know the big bad Goth boy at school? I'm his boss. I lurk in the shadows. I'm a girl the teachers fear. They just don't know it.

You want to know who I am? I run the gambling club at my school. This is illegal, but aren't laws made to be broken? I don't want to brag, but I am brilliant. I get it from my dad. I am like my dad in many ways. You know my dad. But we are starting from the beginning. You won't meet me yet. You won't know who my father is yet. When we start the story, my father and I haven't met yet.

This story is about House, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, me, and a character yet to be introduced. There is more to any of us than you thought.

My name is Ace, and this is my story.


	2. Make New Friends

House woke up, popped some Vicodin, showered, dressed, hopped on his motorcycle and drove off to PPTH. Just the same as every other morning. He was particularly mad because Cuddy decided to hire him a new duckling without his consent. He had no idea who she was hiring. This was crossing the line for sure, he would try extra hard to avoid clinic duty for now on. He turned into the parking lot and grumbled up to the conference room.

Inside the conference room, a woman in her early 30's with red hair was sitting down. She had a green tipped face frame and her nose stuck in a book. House knew her and was much calmer about the fourth duckling thing now. Her name was Dr. Julia Marie Wolf. She was wearing jeans and a black Green Day t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it. Her shoes, they were Etnies, black, with the big white "E" and a blue outline, soles and laces.

"House, this is-" began Cuddy

"Morning Ladies," House quickly interrupted, "why, Julia, long time no see. So tell how have you been these past, what has it been 5 years? You really should have written." he said this with such a nonchalant sarcasm that Cuddy thought she made a lovely choice in choosing a doctor, House definitely knew her and she knew him. That fact she still decided to work at PPTH showed she could stand him, something the hospital needed. Cameron, on the other hand, was instantly worried. Something told her this girl was going to be tough to handle.

"Try five weeks. And I did, I wrote every day, haven't you been getting my letters. So this is why you never wrote back. I was so entirely hurt, I had cried myself to sleep every night. If I had known you simply didn't get the letters…"

"I'm not much of a letter writer."

"So I didn't waste my tears?"

"Sill going for the 'I'm a rebel' attitude I see." House stated.

"Oh please, I am about as rebellious as your little girlfriend over there." She nodded to Cameron. By this time Cuddy and Cameron were confused, as lame as this banter was.

"I assume you to know each other then," Cuddy said, "Well I'm leaving." She saw House quit the intriguing discussion and sit down as she walked out. Cameron knew House wouldn't give her a straight answer if she asked how these to knew each other, and had a pretty good feeling that Wolf was something else. Wolf went back to reading her book.

"Ummm… are we going to review the patients-"

"Go ahead and start," said House, but he was turning on his Nintendo DS.

"Are you going to..."

"What pay attention?" asked House. "You pull the book out of her hand. She is on page 500 of," he paused and looked that book, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Give her an hour or two. She'll be done by then."

"O.K." Cameron was totally lost. Wolf took a sharp in take of air, turned the page, and then sighed about 5 seconds later. She turned the page again. Cameron opened her mouth to say something, but Wolf cut her off.

"I know I read quickly, I process an average 1,000 words a minute with 100 comprehension, compared to the average 150 words a minute with 60 comprehension." She looked up for a second. "I'd assume you to be about 300 words a minute yourself. 85 comprehension"

"You've taken courses?"

"Yes, three."

"Have they helped?"

"Not to the slightest."

"Hey, Cameron, maybe Wolf will help you answer my fan mail. She can type around 150 words a minute. Also, she just may tell less lies of me scheduling appointments, and if she does at least her handwriting isn't so girly." Cameron ignored the comment. House was just showing off in front of this new girl. She flipped a few more pages then shut the book.

"Fan mail now, surely you jest."

"No, I'm a big hit around this hospital; everyone wants me to be their doctor." House said.

"Maybe they just like look at your very sexy eyes."

"Oh, your right, that would be it. You know those ladies, I was asked on a date by a colleague not to long a go." House looked up at Cameron. Chase and Foreman walked in, to Cameron relief, she wasn't sure she wanted Wolf to know every detail of her personal life on her first day.

"Now can we start," she asked. House shut off his Nintendo DS and looked up. "Go, for it" he said in a dull voice. "Who gets to play with the markers today," asked House, "I believe it is Chase's turn.

"Seven year old Sue Hann diagnosed with leukemia four months ago…"


	3. Three's a Crowd

House, unhappy with the information from the chart, had to actually visit the patient, and was even crankier when he got to the door. There were a ton of kids out side the door. There was a boy of about 18, three girls who were maybe 14, three girls of about 10, and three 8 year old girls, and three 9ish 8ish year old boys. The oldest boy was reading, leaving the three older girls to watch the kids.

"Ian, you think you can help," called the red headed girl, who looked a lot like Wolf.

"After this chapter," the boy, Ian, replied.

"Are there any parents," House asked a little annoyed.

"Sue's parents are in the room with her, my mom is getting food from a Burger King, hers," she said nodding to the girl with strawberry blond hair, "Went to get pizza."

"Tyler, leave Michelle alone," said the final older girl. She was dirty blond, and by the looks of her extremely athletic. She was yelling one of the 9 year old boys, with similar hair color. He was about to play some prank on one of girls.

"John," yelled the red head, "I have no problem telling Mom you aren't behaving."

House sighed and walked in to the room. Wolf, who had been tailing him the whole time choose to stay out side and talk to the kids.

"Hello, I'm Dr. House."

"Figures," the red headed girl said. "He's gonna be fun, I can just tell. Sorry to interrupt, but Kaylynn was wondering where her book went."

"Umm… it's in the bag, Julia," said Mrs. Hann.

"Thank you, sorry again for interrupting."

"O.K why do you have your whole neighborhood here," House asked.

"Well, we were watching to of the Carons overnight, and Kelsey wanted to have Michelle too. The older girls and the teens were having sleepovers, too. I assume the boys also decided to get together. No clue why Ian is here. When Sue got sick, Julia, Katie, and Kristen came over to help. Allison and the little Kristen were the one's already at my house. The Dilly's couldn't come pick up there kids so…"

"O.K. I didn't understand a word of that, so just stop," House said. "So what happened to Sue?"

"I think she just has a cold, all of the sudden she got a bad cough, a fever, ad so-on."

"Then how did this case get to me?"

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt again, but Dr. Wolf wanted to ask you something, Dr. House," said Julia with an odd smirk on her face. There something she liked about him. House walked out of the room.

"You are I extremely annoying, you know that."

"Thanks, I try," the girl retorted. She quickly ran back to her friends as the other two began to laugh. She was annoying. But there was something he liked about her. Couldn't explain it, he just liked her.

House went up to his office, unknowing of the fact he was being followed.

"He do look like fun," Katie said, the strawberry blonde.

"What," House turned around and looked at the three girls.

"Oh. Is that your team?"

"Shouldn't you be babysitting," House said.

"Shouldn't you be doing clinic duty," a voice said. Cuddy was standing behind him.

"Oh, but mommy, I'm hungry," said House in his own way, continuing to head for his office.

"HOUSE, I DON'T HAVE TIME!"

"Awww..., they make a really cute couple," said Kristen, the strong blond.

"They do!" That was Katie.

"You two should totally go out," Kristen said.

"What are you talking about," said Julia, "They are totally on the ex- stage."

"Good point," the other two said together.

"Who are you," said Cuddy, annoyed that she and House had just been read like a book by three teenage girls.

"Well, the one in the red head is totally rude. Jill, or something," House began. He remembered her name, but wouldn't let her know that.

"This is Katie and this is Kristen. I'm Julia, but call me Ace." Kristen was giving Cuddy a weird stare.

"Why did you brake up with him, just look at those eyes," Kristen stated as if House wasn't even there. Chase walked by and the girls got excited all over again.

"Now he is adorable."

"He's got a really sexy accent, too," said House.

"Really," the girls chorused, and they ran after there next victim.

"What was that about?"

"No clue, they are supposed to be babysitting. Don't you just hate slackers," House answered. Cuddy snapped out of it and continued to pull House to the clinic. But something hit him again. What was it about that girl? Is it possible for Dr. House to just like someone?


	4. Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover

The three girls followed Chase into the conference room.

"Nice place you got here," Kristen said, with a huge grin on her face. Chase jumped around as Foreman and Cameron looked up. Wolf walked in the room while this was all happening. She asked the girls how they got up here.

"Followed House," Katie said casually. She sat down in a chair. Ace looked up at the white board.

"O.K. judging by the symptoms…" Chase began, but was cut off by Ace.

"Vasculitis."

"Did you go to medical school," Chase asked.

"No, I went to the internet," she answered sarcastically.

"Hey, he does have a sexy accent," Kristen said, but she was playing with House's Nintendo DS.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Katie said looking at Cameron. "He will definitely choose you over her."

"No," Foreman sniggered, "She likes the older type, with the rough beard and the…"

"You mean House." The three girls laughed. "She wasn't even staring at him. She likes someone else, we won't say who."

"Maybe you should leave," Cameron said, she tried to sound polite but it was easy to tell she was pissed.

"Maybe dogs should stop licking themselves," Ace said. She turned to Wolf and asked, "Can I read this?" She picked up the book and sat down.

"That sounded exactly like House," Forman whispered to Cameron.

"It is something House has said," Cameron muttered back.

"Go for it," Wolf said dully to Ace, "and I think she is right about the vasculitus, um… Dr. Cameron and Dr. Foreman, why don't you go talk to the patient, I'm gonna go find House."

"Here, give him this," Kristen handed her the Nintendo DS. "Check the clinic." The three doctors left leaving Chase alone with the three girls.

"Dr. Chase," Ace said. He looked up. Ace began, "Ask Cameron out."

"Ummm….." was his reply. 'How do they know our names' he thought.

"Take her out for a drink," Katie smirked.

"She will say yes, you know," said Kristen and the three girls left the room. They left and headed for the nurses station. The girls said something that Chase couldn't here, then gave something to the nurse.


	5. Make Deal

Okay, I think I have confused many people with the Ace/ Wolf thing. I'm going to try to explain it right now, without giving to much away...

Ace is a 14 year old sophmore in high school. Her real name is Julia, after her grandmother.

Wolf,on the other hand, is House's cousin. Reading over the first four chapter, I realized I never said that, sorry. Her name is also Julia. I know it is confusing, and I'm really sorry if I still haven't cleared it up. If it helps any, you could meet them in real life and trouble telling the difference. They even look the same.

* * *

Ace, happy with the bet they just placed, strolled to the elevator.

"Where are we going now, to the clinic?"

"But of course," Ace responded to Katie.

"How do plan to get him out of clinic duty?"

"Watch," she said simply. "Perfect, Cuddy." She walked over towards the doctor. "Good after noon Dr. Cuddy, I was wondering where I could find Dr. House this afternoon."

"Exam room 1," she said. She was distracted by a file she was reading. Julia knocked on the door.

"You are such a suck up, Ace," said Kristen.

"Finally," House said, said from inside the room, "My consult. Hey you're not my consult." House looked at the girls, "You're that annoying girl who can read people."

"Nice to see you, too, House. Why do you need a consult?" She looked the man sitting on the table. "You have a cold," she said in an extremely House like tone.

"A cold, why didn't I think of that, you can go now sir," House said. "And your wife is cheating on you."

"What," the guy asked.

"Is that your kid," Ace asked.

"Yes," the guy said.

"And is that your wife?"

"Yes."

"Where did the kid get green eyes?" The guy left astonished.

"Hey, your good," House said. He was about to leave when Ace stopped him.

"I'm willing to make you a deal with you," Ace began.

"Your 11, what can you offer me."

"First of all I'm 14, and second, I can offer a week of no clinic duty." He smirked. He was liking this kid more and more.

"I'm listening."

"You let us follow you for a week, tell Cuddy we want to be doctors and would like watch you and your team-"

"The ducklings," he cut in.

"Yes, well we would like to watch you guys and see how real doctors treat patients.

"And you think Cuddy will give me a week of clinic duty?"

"If not, we can help you hide."

House considered it. "Deal," he finally said. As the girls smirked, House left the room and went to talk to Cuddy. They followed House like puppies, but they were ready to scatter if something went wrong.

The girls turned out to be right; Cuddy had let House skip Clinic Duty for the rest of the week.

"You'll, be bored, the cases he takes are really hard," Cuddy said.

"We already solved one," Kristen said as they left. As they went passed the Nurse's station, one of the nurses called Ace over and handed her some money.

"You won! Damn it, Ace. How much did you get?"

"Around, I would say $600."

"Not bad, what were we betting on," House asked.

"When Chase would ask Cameron out." House stopped.

"She's over me. Oh man, now there's only Cuddy," he said, but he sounded relieved.

"There's her," Katie nodded toward Stacy, who was now starting his way.

"Damn it, run, quick," House stated. Ace looked out his leg, "Good luck with that."

"Nice," House muttered.

"Awwww……. He still loves her," Kristen said, her dirty blond pony tail swinging. House stopped and looked hurt. 'Kristen doesn't realize how right she is' thought Ace and Katie.

"Come on, I think we should go." And the girls ran toward the conference room, leaving House to deal with the quickly approaching Stacy.


	6. Watch Your Mouth

I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing!

* * *

"Kristen, you knew not to say that," Katie said.

"How the hell was I gonna know," she retorted.

"It was a bit obvious, Kristen, you just gotta learn," Ace began she realized that the ducklings was looking at her. "Sorry, we never introduced ourselves."

"I'm Ace, and this is Kristen, we are both 14. This is Katie, she 15."

"Your name is Ace?"

"Well, it's Julia, but everyone calls me Ace."

The three girls looked at Cameron to see if Chase really asked her out, but they couldn't tell her face. Ace had to ask.

"Did you ask her?" Ace asked, just above a whisper. Cameron and Chase both turned a deep red. Ace smiled, "You said yes?" She was looking at Cameron. She nodded, and the girls got excited.

"Where are you going?"

"Why should we tell you," Chase asked, getting annoyed.

"Robert, leave them alone, they are just teenage girls. We should introduce them to Wilson."

"Why?"

"Well, he is a bit like a teenage girl."

"Worse than House?" They looked out the window, and it seemed House was giving Stacy a tough time.

"House is more like an eight year old."

"Who is she," Kristen and Katie asked at the same time.

"Do you like read each other's minds," Wolf said. She noticed how much Ace looked like her.

"No, just everyone else's," Ace replied, "So who is she?"

"House's ex-girl—"Cameron started, but Ace interrupted.

"Yep, we caught that much."

"Her name is Stacy; she's a lawyer for the PPTH."

"Why did she leave him?" Everyone stopped talking. Ace knew she touched a nerve, but she couldn't tell why.

"Sorry. I didn't realize…"

"It's fine," Cameron said. Ace opened her backpack, and took out a laptop. The other two girls crowded around her and watched her play a game. Ace wished she kept her mouth closed, but she never did. She was really good at reading people's emotions, and did it all the time. It seemed easy, but she only taught two other people to do it, Kristen and Katie. They still couldn't do it as well as her.


	7. Girls PMS on Everyday that Ends with 'Y'

Chase had no clue why these girls decided they were special. He also was unsure why their question silenced the room. House is uncomfortable talking about his leg, but we could have told them he thought. He still didn't know why they were here. He did NOT want to be the one to ask them.

Katie looked at the ducklings for a moment. "We got Cuddy to let us follow House around for the week," she said.

"And he agreed," Chase asked.

"He got a week off Clinic Duty," Katie said, still uncomfortable about the moment before.

"Oh."

Foreman walked in. "You all are still here?"

"They are gonna be here all week," House said as he walked in. He popped two Vicodin and muttered, "It's gonna be a long week."

"O.K… Let's start the case," House turned to the white board. "Why is there nothing written on the white board?"

"Because, Julia already solved the case."

"Oh, well thank you Dr. Wolf, but I was really bored—"

"Not me," Wolf said, "The other Julia."

"What other Julia?"

"Me," Ace said in tone of total innocence. "And please, call me Ace. Sorry, it was a simple case.

Everything screamed vasculitus. You would have been bored any way."

"Most likely, I mean, if a 12 year old could solve it."

"I'm 14," she said, she knew he said it to annoy her, but she just acted naive. She could be very House like sometimes. Is that why he liked her?

"You could help Sue."

"No, she is Wilson's problem, not mine."

"Don't you ever say that again," Ace said with a total mood swing. She was standing up now, and looked ready to kill House with his own cane. Kristen and Katie were standing up now, too.

"Oh, teenage mood swing," said House.

"You don't know what we have all the pain we have been going through—"

"She is 7. She doesn't even know what pain is."

"But everyone else does!"

"Sure, let the 14 year old tell us what pain is," House said in that sarcastic tone.

"It is easier to die, than to watch someone die," Ace and Cameron said at the same time.

Now Cameron was pissed, too.

"Look House, you may have no emotions but the rest of the human race does." Cameron was fuming. Why is House picking on a little girl? Why does he mock everyone all the time?

"You know Dr. House, learn to deal with pain," Ace sat back down. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"I'm sorry girls," Cameron said, "No, stay, everyone hates House at first. He is quite inhuman, but—"

"No," said Kristen quietly.

"What," Cameron asked.

"He is just, well, I don't think he wants us to say it."

"I'll go find a new case, Foreman come with me," House left, and of course Foreman followed.

"Umm… Chase, can you got get me ahhh… Could you just go away," Wolf asked.

"Sure…" he replied, a little confused. And he left.

With the girls, Wolf, and Cameron the only one's left in the room, the Wolf and the girls went over to ask for the details on her date with Chase.


	8. First Dates are the Most Important

It had been a long day, and Cameron was really glad Chase asked her out. She had a feeling those three girls had something to do with it. She was going over to Chase's house for dinner and a movie. She was a bit nervous, her relationship with Chase had changed ever since the whole Meth thing. Finally she was finished primping and waited by the door for Chase to pick her up.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Cameron opened the door, and it was Chase, there to pick her up. She got in the car, still nervous, and looked straight ahead.

Chase of course, was the perfect date. He opened doors, cooked a meal, and picked a good first date movie, Mr. &Mrs. Smith. Sorry, couldn't help myself, I won't make a big deal about Jennifer being in it. Over dinner they began to discuss the three girls who would be hanging out for the next week.

"So, what did you think of them," Chase began.

"Well I don't know. They seem sweet, but I think their mouths get them into trouble a lot."

"You think?"

"Oh, be nice. But did you notice the second time they walked in, they were yelling at Kristen for saying something. Then they made the room go silent twice. I don't think they can help it though."

"Yea," Chase frowned. Cameron pretty hit the nail on the head. "Short temper, too. That 'Ace' was ready to kill House. He honestly should have just dropped it, but that's House for you."

"I know, House thinks he is the only one in pain. He's the only one who can't deal with it."

"Come on, let's go watch the movie," Chase said.

"O.K. Let's."

Chase inserted the movie and sat down. Cameron sat down next to him.

The quickly became absorbed in the movie, and didn't realize how close they were getting. By the time they got to the scene where Jane Smith jumped out of the car, Cameron head was resting on Chase, and his arm was wrapped around her.

The movie ended to quickly, thought Cameron. She would have liked to stay in his arms forever. Cameron sighed.

"I guess you want me to leave now," she said.

"Why would I want that," Chase asked. He had that adorable smile on.

"What should we do then," Cameron asked. She was lying down on the couch now, with her head resting on his chest.

"Well, what can we do?"

"We can put the radio on," Cameron said.

"O.K." he said, standing up. He went over to the radio, and Teardrop by Massive Attack was playing, and Cameron stood up.  
"You know this song," she asked.

"It sounds familiar." She walked over to him and they began slow dance. He was so adorable, she looked up at him. He was coming closer. She leaned in so her head was on his chest. He was there, so she went for it, the kiss. Oh god his lips she thought. She wasn't sure why they were together. Was it because three kids told him to ask her out? A kiss. Then another. And another.  
She melted. She followed him to the bedroom.


	9. Curiosity killed the cat

The next day at PPTH Ace had taken House's iPod station and had her iPod in it, and she was listening to Crazy Frog. When she saw Cameron she paused the music and the girls immediately ran over to her.

"How was it?"

"How far did you get?"

"Tell us before he gets here."

Cameron smiled. She wasn't going to tell them it was the most amazing date she ever had, but as she let out little details, they somehow figured out exactly what else happened. The girls squeed with excitement and gave her a hug. They respected her, which felt good because no one took seriously since the whole Meth incident. Ace turned her iPod back on, and Crazy Frog continued playing.

"We are going to the snack machine, want anything," Katie asked Cameron.

"No thanks."

"How long do you think it will take him to get here," Ace asked, more like a trivia question.

"I think he will be 15 minutes late, but Eric will be here right on time, and House will be 30 minutes late, Julia is already here but will stay away," Kristen answered.

"Correct." As they said this Foreman walked in.

"How do you distract a neurologist for a quarter of an hour," she asked, again like a trivia question. Smirking, Kristen and Katie walked to the nurse's station. Julia pulled out her phone.

"May I have the number for Robert Chase…"

Over at the nurse's station Kristen convinced the nurse to distract Foreman long for just long enough.

"Dr. Chase, I would suggest you get here quick," Ace said on her cell phone and then hung up, leaving Chase confused, but he got ready twice as quick as usual and was out the door in two minutes.

He got there in about five minutes, to the girls delight.

"What happened," Chase asked.

"Finally," Ace said as if he were extremely late for something.

"We can't hold Eric off for more than five minutes. Get in there quick," Kristen said. Chase had a feeling the girls just tricked him into seeing Cameron at work before everyone else.

"Hey, Robert, good job," Ace said smiling. Chase just kept going.

When Chase got in the room, Cameron was reading through a file.

"Morning, Allison," he said.

"Morning, Robert," she said closing the file. He went to kiss her.

"Damn it, Eric is gonna see them, give me a quarter," Ace said.

"Why," asked Kristen as Katie gave her a quarter. She put it in the vending machine.

"Dr. Foreman, can you help us, it won't pick up our dollar." Ace quickly pulled a dollar out her pocket. Foreman looked their way, and walked over. He looked at it.

"It's an older machine, so it doesn't take change &cash."

"Oh… I should have figured that out, whoops." He walked towards the conference room.

"You think they had long enough," Ace asked. She knew they didn't, but maybe House would give 'alone' time later. She knew they needed a few minutes alone because something had happened.

"Come on, we will have to get them alone later." Ace frowned. House would know by then. I'm not sure if he would let them together, she thought.

"How do you know that they are not talking," Kristen asked, but she knew it was a dumb question. Katie just glared. Ace was trying to catch up Foreman.

Cameron pulled back from the kiss.

"You don't want the entire hospital talking about us, do you," she said, but she went back for another kiss.

"I don't know if I would care," Chase said. Chase looked at her and said, "So after last night, would you go on another date with me?"

"But, of course."

"Ace, we gave them the promised five minutes," Katie said.

"I know."

"So what's the problem?" Ace just frowned, and followed Foreman into the conference room. House walked in a couple minutes later.

"He's early," Kristen said.

"I know," Katie responded, "But why?"

"He knows," Ace said simply. Of course he knew. She had a feeling it wouldn't get passed him anyway.

Cameron wrote the symptoms on the white board. House just smiled, and told Cameron and Foreman to go get a blood sample. Ace shot him a nasty look. Only he caught on, and wanted to get everyone out of the conference room before saying anything to them.

"Chase, go do research, somewhere else though. Take Wolf with you," he said, as if that made perfect sense. He paged Wilson.

"You know that was cruel," Kristen stated dully. She didn't even look up; she was reading a magazine over Ace's shoulder.

"Why did you get them together, now they won't be able to work together, and my plan to take over the hospital is ruined," he tried to blow it off, but he did seem angry.

"They can do whatever they want," Ace said. She didn't know how House knew she set Cameron and Chase up. When Wilson walked in, her jaw dropped.

"Dr. Wilson, from oncology, is your friend?"

"You know each other," House and Wilson asked at the same time, except House said it more like a statement. House turned back to Ace, "It wasn't what they wanted; it was what you wanted."

"What are we talking about," Wilson asked completely lost.

"Cameron and Chase," Katie said.

"Oh." Wilson laughed and said, "He's just jealous, he has had the crush on Cameron for the longest time." He smirked, proud of his remark, but the girls just laughed.

"Sorry Dr. Wilson, House had no interest in Cameron."

"Um… you know this how," Wilson asked, but he already knew. He got enough of these three while checking on Sue. They were sweet, but when wanted to know something…

"I would threaten to tell your secrets, but House already knows everything about you."

"So you are the ones who hooked Chase and Cameron up," Wilson asked curiously.

"No it was our evil twin sisters," Kristen said rolling her eyes. Wilson stared at her. He never saw the girls use sarcasm, or even the slightest trace of House-ishness. The always seemed like the "perfect girls."

"O.K. don't look so surprised," Ace said looking at Wilson.

"Sorry, I just never heard any of you act anything other than perfect pretty princess."

"Well, duh, in front of the ten year olds," Ace said, continuing to glare at him. He turned to House and asked why he called him down here.

"Well, to help me yell at them for putting Cameron and Chase together."

"What do you care what Cameron Chase do in their spare time?"

"Why do you care that I care?"

"What did I screw up for you?"

"What did you go pair them up?"

"WHY………. DO ………YOU……… CARE? You don't 'like' either of them. It won't affect your job. It won't affect Foreman's or Wolf's job. It won't affect their jobs. You aren't their parents, nor are you answering to them. So, why do you care?"

"I am a curious man."

"Curiosity killed the cat. You want to know why I told them to go out, because Robert was madly in love with her. She completely adored him. They were both miserable, but we can blame you for that. They deserve something to keep them going. It's amazing their not suicidal after dealing with Mr. I'm- to-cool-to-let-anyone-see-my-feelings. Or maybe they are."

"Well, I'm hurt," said House in his ever so sarcastic way. He was pissed now. He still liked the kid though. Couldn't figure out what it was. Well she looked like his cousin. But Wolf was around now, and no wanted two Wolfs around.

"Do I care? Damn it," Ace responded in a way that really showed she didn't care.


	10. Um I was just bored so no life lesson

A bit later, everyone had reentered the conference room. The doctors continued to discuss the case, and the girls continued to read a magazine. Suddenly Kristen screamed in disgust.

"What," said Cameron, annoyed. She didn't really care what celebrity is sleeping with what celebrity, but tried to be polite. She looked at the girls' magazine and was surprised of what she saw. There was a picture of nasty looking teeth. She made a disgusted face.

"What the hell is that from," asked Chase, who also was giving the magazine a weird look.

"Meth."

"What?"

"Um… Meth… like the drug."

The room went quiet again, and Wolf was lost. "What did they say now?" Ace stood up. They were a weird group.

"Hmm…" said Ace and looked around the room. "Let's see, House is smiling, which means it was a duckling.Foremanis reading a file, pretending something didn't happen, which means it was not taken by him; someone who is close to him, maybe. Oh yes definitely. That rules out the kangaroo. Wolf is new, so it can't be her. Lil' Ally, on the other hand, has a horrible look of guilt written all over her pretty little face, and is the deepest shade of red I have ever seen. But what is this? Our kangaroo has guilt on his face too, so something happened between them while little Ally was high. He feels like a jerk. Don't lose respect for him though. It looks like he was 'forced' into it. I really don't understand you. He," She pointed to House, "is the biggest Vicodin addict in the world, and you no problem say, or showing, it. When the team's obvious eye candies make a mistake, you shun them. You are cruel." Ace scowled. "Am I right?"

"Yes," said House, while Cameron and Chase nodded their heads. Wolf looked stunned. "Why did you do it?"

"She was depressed." Ace said.

"About?"

"I don't read minds."

"I thought you did?"

"I thought I might have had HIV," said Cameron.

"What happened," Wolf and the girls asked simultaneously.

"An AIDS patient we were treating coughed blood, and some got in my mouth and eye. I was worried I might have contracted HIV. He told me drugs make him feel better, well, freed him, so I thought I would try, just once and…" But Ace cut in.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you listened to a man doomed to death. Are you stupid? I guess not if you are working with House, but still."

Ace turned her iPod on, and Unwritten played from House's speakers.

I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your INHIBITIONS

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition  
Sometimes my tries  
Are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned  
To not make mistakes  
But I can't live that way

oh, oh

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your INHIBITIONS

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
To the years where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your INHIBITIONS

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

* * *

okay, I was just bored so I wrote this chapter. I wasn't sure how to get this across, but Wolf was starting to like Cameron, and now has lost some respect for her... to self Cam really needs a gal pal... 


	11. Forgive, but never forget

I don't know where people are confused, so if you tell me, I will try and clear it up. Umm... yea sorry, I never really written anything before out side of school, so I'm still not that experienced. Okay this Chapter is pretty much Ace asking Cameron to let up on her a bit, as Cameron doesn't like her to much yet... I've always thought of Cameron as the Catholis School Girl, minus the belief in God. Ace, on the other hand, is into drugs and all that. She's not an addict, but she's... See it's hard to explain. Okay, maybe I'll do a backing Chapter on her, she does have an intresting history.

* * *

That afternoon, Cameron decided to pay House a visit. She went to his office to find him sitting in his chair.

"What the hell. Why did you tell the girls what happened between me and Chase?"

"I didn't." No need to ask what she was talking about.

"Of course you did, how else did she know?"

"Well they seem to be able to read people like a book. Who was it that made that analogy first?"

"Why haven't they read you?"

"Good question, ask them. And I'm pretty sure they have."

"You swear you haven't been telling them?"

"Does that sound like me?"

"Yes."

"Well, it doesn't mean I'm guilty."

"He didn't tell me anything," Ace said walking in. For once, she wasn't being followed by Katie and Kristen.

"Why are you still here," Cameron asked.

"Sue requested I be here."

"Here in my office," House said.

"I was looking for Cameron."

"Fine, talk, but not in here," House said.

"Why waiting for a hooker?" Cameron and Ace said together.

"Actually, yes. Now get out!"

Ace and Cameron got out. House looked pissed.

"Why is he so angry," Ace asked.

"I don't know," said Cameron, but it came out a lot crueler then she intended.

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I forget my 'place' sometimes. I just start talking, and don't know how to stop. When I see something, I go for it, even if I don't always want it. I like to push people's buttons. I don't have very good social skills, you see. The only time most people are nice to me is when they want to cheat off me during a test." 'Or when they are placing a bet,' she thought to herself.

"And you let them?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Look the thing is I'm sorry, I don't want you to be pissed at me."

"I am, you bet with the nurses about Chase asking me out."

"I didn't know you at the time."

"That makes it right?"  
"No, but I feel that much less guilty."

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"I needed the money."

"Why?"

"A girl in my math class broke my iPod, and I need a new one."

"It was working fine."

"No, it skips songs."

"Of course," Cameron said rolling her eyes and walking away. Ace followed her down the hall. "Look, I'm not defending what I did, I'm just telling you why I did it," she paused, "okay, I am defending what I did, But isn't why you should be mad at me, I exposed the whole Meth thing." Cameron sat down on a bench.

"Please forgive me," Ace asked, her voice sounding so sweet and innocent.

"I am upset about the Meth thing and the betting. I really don't believe that you can read people like you say you do, but you keep proving it. How do you do it?"

"I can't read people like I say I do. I just see emotion, and infer what happened." Cameron just looked at Ace. "You are forgiven," she said and Ace smiled. She gave Cameron a quick hug then said thank you.


	12. Don't rush in! Or do

The next day, Cameron, Wolf, and Foreman were sitting in the conference room with the three girls. House walked in with a file in his hand.

"A new case," Ace asked excitedly.

"So it would seem," said House, but there was no sarcasms in his voice. Ace looked at him.

"What happened," she asked.

"Nothing," said House.

"Where is Chase," Cameron asked.

"He is taking a few days off," said House.

"Why," the whole room asked together.

"He is having some problems," House said.

"Tell us," Kristen glared.

"His dad died, he is in Australia for the next week," House said, solemnly. He felt horrible for Chase; he truly did, but didn't let his team know. Everyone sat in silence as House wrote the symptoms on the board. Cameron looked like she was in total shock. She wanted to call Chase but knew House wouldn't let her go. She looked up and saw Ace. She mouthed the words 'just go' to Cameron.

That is exactly what she did. House look like he was going to say something, but Ace gave him a sharp look and he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Outside, Cameron walked by a pay phone. She took out her cell phone and dialed Chase's number.

"Hello," he said when he picked up. He sounded so sad.

"Rob, are you ok?"

"I'm… I'm…," he tried to say I'm fine, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Should I come over?"

"No, it's ok."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"No Ally, just stay at the there, I am fine on my own. Honest."

"That is such a lie," she said. Chase smiled for a second. He really wanted to see Cameron, but it wasn't fair for her to leave work.

"I'm coming over," she said in a firm voice.

"O.K.," he said, defeated. They hung up as he sat down on the couch. He tried to watch T.V., but nothing was really on.

About 10 minutes later Cameron arrived. She rang the doorbell, and as soon as he answered the door, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Chase said. He kissed her on the top of her head, and led her in to the other room, where they sat down on the couch.

"Do you need anything? Is there anything I can get you," she asked.

"Ally, I'm fine," he said. She kissed his lips, and he slowly kissed back. He stroked the back of her hair as they kissed.

Cameron woke up to find her wrapped in Chase's arms. She looked at him; he seemed so peaceful when he was asleep. I'm going with him she thought. Chase stirred, but he didn't wake up. Cameron laid her head on his chest. Thinks about Jesse with no shirt… shakes head. Sry, back to the story She kissed him lightly on the chest.

Chase stirred again, and this time he woke up. He was happy to find Cameron still in his arms. He kissed her on the top of her head. She looked up at him. She lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Chase's neck.

"Good Morning, Bobby," she whispered.

"Mornin', luv," he said.

"Are you ready to go to Australia? I decided to come with you."

"You can't do that, House will fire you in a second," he said. He wanted Cameron to come so bad, but House would say no. She would get fired, and he would feel guilty. She kissed him again.

"I'm coming."

"How will you get on the flight?"

"Stand-by," she said getting up, "I'm making you breakfast."

"And if no spot opens up, it's not worth the risk."

"Yes it is, and I'll go the next day." Chase was following her into the kitchen.

"If you come to Australia with me you would miss work and get fired."

"You already said that, and House won't fire me."

"Why?"

"Because Cuddy won't let him and those three girls are hopeless romantics who will tell on him in about three seconds. Cuddy likes them and plus he isn't firing you."

"Cameron, I think House has more control over Cuddy then she has over him."

"Then he wouldn't hide from her."

"Point taken," would Chase say that? Chase smiled. Cameron was coming with him to Australia. He liked the idea. He had to leave for the airport in an hour and a half.

"Umm… Allison, don't you need to pack?"

"Yea, we will stop at my house after breakfast.


	13. Look in the Past

"Damn it, where is Cameron," House said.

"She is going to Australia with Chase," Katie giggled.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T I GET THE CALL!"

"Actually that should be her now," Ace said as the phone rang. Sure enough it was.

"House," answered House.

"Put her on speaker," said Kristen. He did.

"Um… Dr. House, I am going to take the next week off so I can…"

"Oh who called it!"

"Am I on speaker," asked Cameron.

"Yes," said House. "No you can't have the next week off."

"I'll do your clinic for a week…," No answer, "…a month…," Cameron asked. Still no answer from House. "Six weeks?"

"Deal," said House, and he hung up.

"Dumb ass, you could have gotten another month out of her."

"You like Cameron," said House.

"And she likes clinic," Ace stated as if was most obvious.

"See," said Cameron, turning to Chase, "that wasn't hard." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Allison Cameron to platform 729 desk," said a voice over the loud speaker.

When she got to the desk, the woman working told her a man had just called in to dropped his seat. Turns out she would be sitting behind Chase. Cameron smiled and thanked the lady and went back to Chase, sitting in the waiting area. (They are at Newark airport, by the way)

An hour later, Cameron and Chase walked on to the plane. After coordinating with a family with two small children, Cameron and Chase were able to sit next to each other.

SOME HOURS LATER

Chase was beginning to doze off, and Cameron was already asleep. (They have switched flights already) She had made herself comfortable by resting on Chase. Chase leaned back in his chair. He started thinking about the events of the last few days. Wolf being hired. Those three girls came in to the hospital. They looked at him once and knew he was in love with Cameron. Then they said Cameron "liked him back." After a few awkward silences, Ace, Katie, and Kristen began to fit in with the group of doctors, as weird as it seemed. Then he received that phone call.

_Flashback_

"Dr. Chase?"

"Speaking."

"Dr. Chase we have some unfortunate news, your father has passed away oflung cancer."

"What, I just saw him a few months do, he was fine…"

"I'm terribly sorry."

_End Flashback_

Chase remembered hanging up the phone. He had called House requesting the time off. House reluctantly agreed, and he got a plane ticket for two days later.

Then Cameron showed up. She said she would go to Australia with him. House let her off in about two seconds. 'I guess we can thank those girls' he thought. He looked at the sleeping Cameron and smiled.


	14. Be Considerate

Back at PPTH, House, Wilson, and the remaining ducklings are working on a case. Ace was paying attention and researching on her computer. The other two girls didn't look interested.

"OK, I made this program," Ace said. Everyone looked at her.

"What does it do, update every time Hollister adds more clothes?"

"I don't shop at Hollister. It's a list master," she brought the laptop over to the table. "Look at the first symptom on the board. Type in all the most likely causes," Ace looked up at the board. "Rash, what would cause a rash?" The doctors made a list. A long list. "Now, what's next?"

After they made a list for all the symptoms, Ace hit a button. A new page came up with two words.

"Those words were in every list," said Ace.

"That's pretty cool," said Foreman. The doctors ran some tests and one of the diagnoses were correct.

"How did you make that," Forman asked. He didn't believe that a 14 year old could make a computer program that saved someone's life.

"Do you really want me to sit here and explain it to you?"

"No, I just…"

"You're just amazed a 14 year saved someone's life."

"Pretty much," Foreman said again amazed this girl's ability to know what everyone is thinking. "You sure you don't read minds?"

"Oh no, I do. I know exactly what everyone is thinking at all times. I have no need to ever ask questions. Who wants lunch?" Foreman rolled his eyes. She wasn't half as bad as House, but still extremely annoying.

"Me," said House. Everyone decided to go down to the cafeteria.

Once down there everyone got on a lunch line.

"Rueben, dry, no pickles," Ace ordered.

"Nice choice," said House.

"Thanks," she said, she grabbed a tray and paid. They sat at a table in the back.

"Are we at the nerds table," asked Ace after sitting down and the table shifted.

"Oh yes, and them over there they are the popular people, they would never associated with us nerds," said House glaring at Ace.

"Just like high school," said Kristen sitting down.

"Hey be a rebel, sit at a nice table tomorrow," said Katie.

"No, the rebels sit over there," said House, but pointed out no place in particular.

"I don't know, you are wearing that big bad skull shirt," said Ace, Who knows which one I'm talking about? "And Wolf, with her big bad green highlights." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yep, I'm a regular rebel," said Wolf rolling her eyes. Ace smiled, and took another bite. "Cuddy, 10 o' clock," she said. House looked up.

"What does she want; we got you off clinic duty this week," Kristen asked.

"How the hell should I know," said House.

"Well, you should, I don't think she is here for Wilson, Wolf, or Foreman."

"House," said Cuddy walking over, "you are being sued."

"Again," the whole table asked at once.

"Who is it," House asked taking the file. Some clinic patient from months ago. The one that lived in Maplewood, and sued every doctor in sight. "Tell Stacy."

"Do you just not care?"

"No I honestly don't."

"You know what, you have clinic duty today."

"No I don't, you gave me this week off."

"I changed my mind."

"You can't do that."

"You three," she said looking at the girls, "make sure he works. He better be there in 30 minutes," said Cuddy as she left.

"Great, more babysitting," said Kristen as the girls got up and threw out their trays.

"Let's go," said Ace.

"No let's hide, in my office quick," said House.

"How 'bout we call Cuddy?"

"No," said House.

"Then to the Clinic," said Ace.

"Fine," he said, and left the cafeteria but went the wrong way.


	15. Don't Forget

Chase and Cameron were both awake as the plane landed. They walked of the plane and went to pick up their luggage.

"So, where are we staying," asked Cameron.

"Damn it."

"You forgot to book a hotel?"

"Um…"

"Don't worry, we will find something," she said. 'Poor Bobby,' she thought, 'He has too much on his mind.' "Come on," she said grabbing her luggage, "Let's call a cab." Chase followed her out the doors. He was lucky to have her. 'How the hell did I forget a hotel,' he thought. When he walked over to her, she was looking at brochures.

"No hotels," she said, "Let's go to the rent-a-car place."

"Yea, OK," Chase said, distracted. Something about being back in Australia made him miss his father, though he would never admit it. Cameron could tell but decided no to mention it.

Back at PPTH, the three girls were following House around as he worked in the clinic. They were able to diagnose the first two patients, but this was being a bit of a nuisance.

"I don't want three teenagers diagnosing me," she complained.

"Then I will, but today I get to baby-sit so you have to put up with them," said House a little annoyed.

"I think we are the babysitters," moaned Katie.

"Why does it matter if we are here," Ace asked.

"I don't think you want to be here, my symptoms are pretty gross," the lady said in a sweet voice.

"That's an oxymoron for you," said Kristen.

"Well, sweetie" started Ace at the patient, "We all already know what is wrong with you, but maybe I won't tell you, or maybe I will." Then changing her voice completely, "Listen, miss, I might be younger than you, but don't EVER talk down to me, ever."

"What's wrong with me," the lady asked.

"Um… you're gaining weight, experiencing nausea, and are getting random cravings throughout the day. I'm gonna taking a wild stab, you're pregnant. And how is that 'pretty gross'? "

"Hey, there's that oxymoron again," Kristen said.

"What?"

"Good diagnoses, doctor," said House rolling his eyes. The lady still hadn't moved.

"Why are you still here?"

"You never said what was wrong with me…"

"Yes, you are pregnant."

"Oh… She was right?"

"A monkey could've diagnosed you," Kristen giggled.

"So," Cameron said looking a Chase. They were sitting in a hotel room, and Chase was lying on the bed. He seemed really distant. But of course he would be. Cameron decided to lie down next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he looked at her. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on, let go out to dinner," she said.

"No," he sighed.

"It's okay to be upset," she whispered. He instantly began to cry. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Cameron wiped a tear off his cheek. "I love you, Bobby," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I never forgave him," Chase whispered. It really killed him that his father and he never made up. He never wanted to, but now that he was gone, he wanted to tell him…

"Did you want to make up?"

"No," Chase whispered again, "Not after what he did to mum. But he was here a few months ago, why didn't he tell me he had cancer?"

"You don't have to forgive him, Bobby, but it is the right thing to do. He made mistakes in life, everyone does. But what he did was horrible, and you don't have to forgive him. But you want to; he knows that, where ever he is, he knows that you forgive him." Chase smiled. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm lucky to have you," he said.

"I think I'm the lucky one," she said resting her head on his chest. "Its 4 am already," she said surprised, after catching a glimpse of the clock.

"It's only noon in Jersey."

"Come on, lets catch some sleep," she said.

"I guess," he answered.

When she got in bed, Chase's eyes were still teary. They talked for about half an hour before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Ally," Chase whispered.


	16. Learn about the past

(This is where the time zones are gonna mess me up, if the timeline isn't right, tell me and I'll go fix it. Right now it's supposed to be about Friday, 4:30 p.m. in Jersey, and Saturday 9:30 a.m. in Australia. I know I said they were in Sydney, but I realized, they should really be by Cooktown.)

When Cameron woke up, Chase was already in the shower. When she heard the water stop, she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Morning Allison," said Chase cheerily.

"Morning Bobby," she replied, still sleepy.

"So where do you want to go on our date?"

"What," said Cameron?

"Well, I promised to take you on a date on Friday, and we sort of lost Friday on that flight, didn't we. So I'm going to take you today."

"OK," she smiled. He was so sweet, he really was.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," she said, "why don't you choose?"

"OK, I think I know a good place."

Cameron went in the shower while Chase finished getting ready.

She began thinking, about random stray thoughts. 'Damn it,' she thought. 'I was supposed to get my last HIV test on Monday.' She knew it would be negative, and didn't bother worrying about it any longer.

"Well," sighed Ace, "Today is our last day."

"We have no cases House, so what are we doing here," Foreman asked annoyed.

"Um…throwing a party, like she said, it IS their last day."

"Some party. No music, no balloons, no partiers…" Kristen whined.

"Hey, Wolf, did you do your own highlights, or did you get them done some where?"

"I bought some stuff from a store by where I used to live, why?"

"I want blue right here," she pointed out a section of hair.

"I'll mail it to you; the set came with like 5 colors."

"Cool, thanks."

"What about the rest of your hair, what shampoo do you use," Ace began.

"Must we discuss this, it's horribly boring," said House.

"You got anything better to talk about? Go check your e-mail; Cameron's not here to do it remember?"

"I thought you were staying for a week," Foreman asked.

"No, five days, spring vacation is over, we go back to school.

"Isn't spring break by Easter?"

"Not this year."

"Come back and visit," said Wolf.

"Don't worry, we're gonna come back over the summer."

"No your not," House said.

"Yes we are. And we'll, we will keep coming till you get a really good case," she said to House. Then turning to Wolf she said to keep her updated. "Here is my cell number, I want to know everything that happens, medical and err….. 'social'."

"Will do." Wolf smiled, she was gonna miss this kid.

2:00 p.m.

Cameron and Chase were sitting in a car. They were driving towards Chase's childhood home. They were going to stay there for a few nights until the funeral.

"This is your house?" Cameron asked as Chase parked in the driveway.

"Yea," Chase said.

"It looks so," she didn't know what to say. The way Chase described his childhood; she wasn't expecting something this amazing. He described the place as miserable, but his house the farthest thing from miserable she had ever seen.

"Miserable," Chase supplied.

"No, not at all."

The house was white, with a few columns, making a porch. It had a small path up to the front stairs. There were small bushes with some flowers growing on them. The house was right on the beach.

"I remember this place being hell," said Chase. He was looking at his old home. Definitely the right place. But now the place looked, well, nice. It was very welcoming. He had been renting the place out to tourists, so it was still in good condition. The two walked in. There were five rooms. In the back corner, there was the master bedroom next to that was the bathroom, and next to that was the other bed room. The rest of the house was a good sized kitchen, and a very large lounge room. Attached to the lounge was a back porch, with a view of the beach.

"It's beautiful," Cameron whispered. She looked at Chase, and he seemed fascinated by the house to. They walked into the master bedroom.

"This place is gorgeous, Robert, not at all like the hell hole you mentioned."

"Hmm… yea," he said distracted.

"If you hated this place so much, why did you keep it?"

"I don't know," said Chase. Why had he kept the house? He was glad he did. The place was beautiful. But what was running through his mind at the time?

"Come on; let's see your old room." Cameron walked across the hall.

"There's not much left of it I assume. I had my neighbor redo it for me. I rent it out during the summer." The second bedroom was small and had two beds in it. Between the two beds there was a small desk. There was also a tiny TV in the room, and a Nintendo 64. They walked into the lounge. It was very modern, except the TV was rather old. In fact the quality was so bad that you couldn't read the weather report.

THREEISH HOURS LATER

"OK," said Cameron, looking at Chase, "Where are you taking me tonight?"

"To the beach, I was thinking a picnic."

"Hmm… I like that," she said snuggling with him on the couch.

TWOISH HOURS LATER

Cameron was sitting on the beach in Chase's arms. She looked at the ocean. She loved the beach, just like John. He was so sweet, so tiny. Her little brother that meant the world to her, but he left so quickly. She began to cry.

"Allison, luv, what's wrong," Chase said concerned. He hated this. He wasn't too good at the comforting.

"I was just thinking," she sobbed.

"About what? Come on, luv, you can tell me."

"My brother," she sobbed again. 'Uh oh,' Chase thought

"Come on, you can tell me."

"When I was 7, he was diagnosed with leukemia. He was only five. We lived by the shore. He loved the beach. When he died, I was determined to become a doctor, to find a cure for cancer." She continued to cry. Chase wasn't sure what to do so he just hugged her. "I can't do it though, be a doctor."

"You're a great doctor."

"No I'm not," she was crying harder now. "I can't tell a patients family when the patient is really sick. When I first came here and we were working on the newborns," she was crying hard now, and Chase couldn't really understand her, "they as…as…as…asked me how their s…son was doing and I…I couldn't tell them. And when h…h…he d…d…"

"Allison, look at me. You are a wonderful doctor. You just," Chase began, but he didn't know how to end it. "You care for the patient; you give a damn, which makes you a good doctor."

"House doesn't give a damn, but he is a good doctor."

"Remember what House said to Foreman right after he started working at PPTH. 'We became doctors to treat illnesses. Treating patients is what drives most doctors insane,' or something. You treat the patient, he doesn't."

"I'm sorry, I ruined this whole night for us," she said, still sobbing, but not as hard.

"No you didn't," Chase said, "Let's go back to the house."

They gathered the stuff, and headed back to the house. Cameron felt a bit better as she walked up. Was Chase right, did caring for the doctor make her a good doctor? She wasn't sure, but she chose to believe it.

When they got back to the house, they both sat down on the couch, and tried to watch TV. It was the average love movie with the big kiss at the end. Cameron, who again was snuggled in Chase's arms, let out a big 'Awwww'.

"That looks like fun," whispered to Chase, and she kissed him.

"You're really good at that you know," he smiled as they kissed again.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself," she grinned. "Hey, maybe we should go in the bedroom, so the whole world won't see us."

"I think you're right," he said and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "It's better in here."

"Yea, it is," she said beginning to kiss him again. But then, Chase's cell stared ringing. He ignored it. A second later, Cameron's began to ring. Chase grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. It was House.

"What the hell does he want? It's like what there 3, 4?"

"He wants to make sure we're having fun I bet." So they tried to ignore the phone till the house phone started ringing.

"We should shoot him," she said angrily. She picked up the phone. "What, House?"

"Oh. OK. Just wanted to make sure you were busy," House voice snickered. Chase was lying next to her and heard him. He grabbed the phone and hit the speaker button.

"You're a bastard, you know that," he said onto the phone.

"Yep, I know," House said and hung up.

"Really, let's shoot him," Cameron said as Chase turned back to her.

"No, Cuddy and Stacey would kill us then." He went back to kissing her. They were starting to undress each other when the phone rang again.

"Sure," said Chase, "Let's kill him." He pulled the plug out of the phone and turned his attention back to Cameron.

IN JERSEY

"Someone's being naughty," said House. He was laying down in his bed.

"Cause you're so much better. Was that truly necessary," said a women's voice coming from next to him.


	17. I Miss You All

sorry, i got some nasty grades(C+) on my report card, so I'm not allowed on the computer. I snuck on to right this...

* * *

Chase was sitting in the lounge while Cameron was in the kitchen, looking for breakfast.

"I'm not going."

"What's that," asked Cameron, sort of distracted.

"I'm not going to the funeral," he said. Cameron walked over to him. "Come on, of course you are."

"No, you said yourself he would know if I forgave him. He knows I don't."

"Well then I'll go by myself than."

"No, let's just leave today."

"Robert Chase, you and I are both going to that funeral."

"I don't think we should. What if…" he started, but really couldn't think of any 'what ifs'. "Fine, I'll go. But I am not talking to anyone." He sounded like a little kid and he knew it. "Well, let's go make breakfast, then," he said without much enthusiasm.

THREE HOURS LATER

The funeral seemed to take forever, and Cameron was forcing him to go to the restaurant later.

"This is a waste of time; I won't know anyone except my family. It's going to be all his friends." He pulled into the parking lot.

"Robert," Cameron said. He looked at her and she gave him a quick kiss. "It's going to be fine."

Chase forced a smile and got out of the car. They walked into the restaurant, and instantly tried to leave.

"Where are you going," Cameron demanded.

"Ex-girlfriend," said Chase.

"No, no, no, no, no," said Cameron, "You are going to talk to your family. That's why you're here." Cameron looked at the 'ex-girlfriend'. She was gorgeous. Blonde, thin, everything. The perfect woman and she was instantly jealous. She didn't know why but she was. The girl seemed to have spotted Chase, and she ran over.

"Oh… Robert," she squeed, and gave him a huge hug. Chase just stood there unsure of what to do.

"Umm… Hi Elizabeth."

"Robert, how have you been? We haven't seen each other since," she thought, and it looked painful, "since the last time we saw each other!" What is sad is she answered totally serious.

"It's been a while hasn't it," Chase replied, and the girl was still hanging on him. He looked at Cameron, hoping she would know what to do. She pointed to herself quickly.

"Lizzy, this is my girlfriend, Allison Cameron," he said. She looked over to Cameron. "Hi," she said, "So guess what Robby, I just got another photo shoot done. I was selling this perfume. They put me in the cutest little dress. It was light blue…"

"Ummm… Lizzy, did you know you are still hugging me," Chase asked nervously. 'Oh,' he thought, 'Ally isn't gonna be happy about this.'

"Yea, I know," she said. She continued to talk until Chase said he had to go to the bathroom.

"So," Elizabeth turned to Cameron, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor," she said. 'I don't like her,' she thought.

"Your name is Allison? Can I call you Ally?"

"No," said Cameron, a bit annoyed.

"So Ally, do you like being a doctor," she said as if she didn't hear her.

"Yea, it's great," she said.

"Have you ever had a hard case you just couldn't solve?"

"I'm a diagnostician; it's my job to solve hard cases."

"Has anyone ever died?"

"Are you taking me on a guilt trip?"

"What's that?"

"I'm back," said Chase, running over to Cameron before Lizzy could wrap her arms back around him. "Well, Lizzy, it was nice talking to you. I'm gonna talk to some of my family before I have to leave for the states tomorrow."

"Can I have your number," Lizzy asked.

"Err… yea," Chase wrote his number on a napkin and gave it to her.

Cameron walked a few feet away from her with Chase close behind, and watched her as she left.

"Did you give her your real number," Cameron asked.

"Yea, should I have given her a fake one," he asked. He was worried now; he didn't want to screw things up with Cameron.

"It doesn't matter," said Cameron, but she sounded angry. "She isn't to bright, is she," laughed Cameron.

"Nope, probably a porn star by now. She was always sort of… weird."

"Oh, that's not nice."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie."

"Everybody lies," she giggled.

"Who are you, House," asked Chase, but he was also laughing.

"Well, I have never been so insulted in my life," she smiled. He kissed her in the forehead. 'Pretty and smart,' he thought. 'I finally got lucky.'


	18. Father's Be Good to Your Daughters

* * *

Okay, I screwed up somewhere. I know nothing about Australia, besides it being an island, continent, and a country. They are somewhere by Cooktown(northern Australia, for people who are as ignorant as me)

* * *

Chase and Cameron were walking in the door. 

"Aw… tomorrow is our last full day here," said Cameron.

"You definitely have a flight back, right?"

"Yea, don't worry." Chase's phone rang. "Hello." It was the airport calling to confirm flight. The woman said they might want to book a hotel in Los Angeles. Something about a storm.

"Don't bother, my aunt lives near there, I'll ask her if we could stay overnight."

"She won't mind?"

"No, I'm going to visit her in a few weeks. It was supposed to be this week but…"

"But what," Chase asked.

"I was supposed to get my last HIV test. The last one, I know I don't have it, but you know how they are."

"Oh… right. Well, I get to meet the Cameron family!" She smiled.

"What do you want to do for dinner tonight? It's our last night here."

"Well, there use to be a restaurant down the road. This is a tourist's house, there has to be a restaurant listing."

"Good point." They looked around, and after thirty minutes if looking, they found one. They decided to go to a casual restaurant. They put on more casual clothes. That ugly vest, that's what she's wearing. I'm going to destroy it EVIL LAUGH I cringe every time I see it. They tried to watch TV, but they really couldn't see any picture, except in a local channel, which played the same story every hour. Like News 12 NJ They decided to go to the beach again.

Cameron strolled along the beach, letting the water slowly wash over her feet. She was holding Chase's hand as he walked next to her.

"So, did you have a nice trip," Chase asked.

"Wonderful." She smiled, "Let's come back this summer. Do you think we will get more time off?"

"No, probably not."

She laughed. She went to kiss him, but just then a big wave came, and they both fell into the sand. Chase laughed, but Cameron was horrified.

"I'm now totally covered with sand. Ewww," she whined. Chase laughed again and kissed her. She smiled. "Stupid wave; ruined the moment."

They went to the house, and Cameron took a shower. Chase sat on the couch and began working on a crossword puzzle. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"HI ROBERT," said an energetic voice from the side of the line.

"Hi, Lizzy," he said. 'Oh God, why is she calling,' he thought.

"Want to go out to eat," she asked innocently.

"I'm already going out with Allison."

"Oh, me Ally, we became quick friends. I don't she will mind me tagging along."

"If you were friends, she would have told you to call her Cameron."

"Why?"

"Look Lizzy, not tonight, I might come back over the summer, maybe then."

"Who is it?" asked Cameron, walking into the room. Chase mouthed Lizzy.

"Come on, let me talk to her, I'm she won't mind."

"She went in the shower, look I got to go."

"No you don't, you just said she went in the shower. Come on Robby, let me come."

Chase put the volume up on his phone so Cameron could hear.

"Why do you want to come," he asked.

"We haven't seen each other in so long, I want to just talk."

"Well, not tonight. Maybe we can grab lunch tomorrow."

"OK," Lizzy said through the receiver. She sounded disappointed.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow then."

"OK, love ya, bye," and she hung up.

"She's crazy, you know that," said Cameron. She was fuming. She tried not to be jealous, but who did this Lizzy think she was. Saying I love you to a man with a girlfriend. She was worried that Chase might go back to her. Chase looked at her and smiled. He was now able to tell almost exactly what she was thinking from one glance.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Ally." Cameron relaxed. Chase got up to take a shower, and she finished his crossword puzzle.

They went out to dinner and they talked a bit. Soon the topic of Cameron's family came up.

"So what is your aunt's name?"

"Her name is Tina Cameron. She isn't really my aunt, I guess. She married to my uncle, George, about 20 years back. They had twins a few years later. They are 15. My dad's brother, but he is only ten years older than me. We consider each other more of cousins."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Umm… that's it."

"Oh," said Chase. "You can tell me," said Chase.

"Not here," said Cameron.

"OK," he said, but didn't like the tone of her voice. 'Uh oh,' he thought, 'Another screwed up soul. There were always those few fathers who were complete bastards. House got a team full of them.'

The rest of dinner went smooth, and by the time they left, they had both forgotten. They walked home, stopped at a few boutique shops, and bought some little souvenirs for the other two ducklings.


	19. Semisecrets

Chase was lying awake in bed that night. Cameron kept moaning, and Chase wanted to wake her up in case something bad happened. Well, that's what he kept telling himself. The truth was he was just suffering form insomnia. He was nervous about returning to work, where House was going to bug him and Cameron for the rest of their fellowship, worse than he was now. He didn't care, but suspected Cameron might still like House, and he did want to see her upset. Life is so confusing sometimes.

All of the sudden Cameron's moaning got louder. "Stop… no not… come back…" Chase shook her slightly.

"Allison, luv, you ok?"

She woke up with some tears in her eyes. She saw Chase, and gave him a big hug. "First he was gone..." she sobbed, "Then my mother and they were taking you. And Foreman tried to stop them and they took him to, and House, and Cuddy, and that girl, they all tried to help, and they were calling me to come help but I couldn't and…" She was crying to hard. "I've had the dream before, but you guys were never in it, and I lost everyone, and… and…"

"Shhh…. shhh… It's ok, it was only a dream. I'm right here."

"I don't wanna lose you, any of you, you especially," she was still crying. Chase wasn't sure what happened, but it seemed Cameron was a bit depressed.

"Ally, what happened to the rest of your family? You know talking about it might help." She sobbed a bit. She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"It's ok; you don't have to tell me."

"After m…m…my brother died, my dad began drinking. He w...w...was abusive. One n…night I came home and I found him passed out on the fl…floor. We called the hospital, b…b…b…but we were too late." She began to sob harder. "I went into counsel…l...ling, and my mom met Phil. Ph… Ph…Phil was a great man. He had a d…daughter a three years younger than me. He was the one who paid for me to go to m…m…medical school. One week I was supposed to go on a vacation w…with them. There was bad weather though, so I couldn't make it. Their plane got off the ground, though. Then it crash…ed." She just was in Chase's arms, staring straight ahead. He looked at her and frowned. He thought his life was bad; look at all she had been through.

"Ally, nothing is going to happen to me, or any of our friends."

"You can't say that for sure. She is going to take you from me, I know it; Bobby don't go with her." Chase tried to smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying with you. OK, I love you Ally, not her."

"I love you too, Robert," she said.

"Ally, wake up," Chase whispered. They were on the plane to Los Angeles.

"Hmm…"

"We're landing."

"Oh," she said, still sleepy. "My aunt said that she would meet us at the airport if the flight got delayed. We also have to call Cuddy and tell her that we would be two days late. We should call House, too. Cuddy will most likely scream it to him, and he'll get mad just so Cuddy is annoyed."

"You don't think he will be mad at us?"  
"He loves Cuddy more than us, so he is more bastardly to her." Chase smiled and rolled his eyes.

Chase and Cameron were eating, waiting to here wether or not their flight would be delayed or canceled. It was already delayed twelve hours, but they were asked to stay a bit longer in case that was changed to six. Cameron called her aunt. Then Chase's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Cameron frowned.

"Is it her again?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you gonna pick it up?"

"No."

"She's just gonna call back," she was beginning to pout. Chase shut his phone off. Cameron's began ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey Foreman. Yea, thanks. No. There is a storm coming in, we are grounded till tomorrow."

"What do you mean? No this…" Chase heard Foreman's voice scream. He laughed.

"It's fair," Cameron laughed. "I'm sure House hasn't been that much worse. He did? Bastard. Don't worry, we will back soon. OK then. Bye Foreman."

"What did he say," Chase asked.

"Nothing, just told him about his prank call that night."

"Bastard," he laughed. "So why did Foreman call?"

"He and Wolf wanted to know how we were doing. I think they were jealous when I said we weren't coming home. We should probably call House."

"Right, you call House, I'll call Cuddy."

"Why do I have to call House?"

"He still hasn't forgiven me for the Vogler… well he has, but you know."

"Yea, I know." House had forgiven Chase ages ago, but Chase still felt guilty.

"Oh… There she is," squealed Cameron. "Tina!" She waved. Tina walked over.

"Hey sweetie," she said giving Cameron a hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine; and how are you?"

"I'm good. This must be Dr. Chase."

"You can call me Rob."

"Nice to meet you, Rob," she said shaking his hand. "Well, come on; let's go before the storm hits."

In the car

"So, Tina, how are Justin and Jackie doing," Cameron asked. She and Chase were sitting in the back of the small car.

"Oh, they are wonderful. Could do better in school; Jackie should trade in boys for books."

"That's great to say about your kid." Cameron laughed. "And what about Justin," she asked.

"Oh, you know him. Same old, same old. He is doing great in school, even though he hasn't done an ounce of homework this whole year. He is getting Bs, but he can do better." Tina frowned. Justin felt being smart wasn't cool. He hadn't done any homework, and was 20th in his class, out of 200. They were in the popular group. Leader of the cool kids for that matter, and had their gang was with them at all times.

When they pulled up to the house, Chase mouth dropped. The house was a mansion! Huge, brick, perfect, and the most stereotypical mansion you will ever see. Tina got out of the car. She grabbed one of Cameron's bags and walked in. Chase and Cameron took the rest of their luggage out of the trunk.

"You didn't say your aunt was rich," he said at her.

"Um… we're rich," said Cameron.

"You're rich to?"

"Yea," she frowned.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I hate being stereotyped," she said.

"Ally, this isn't—"

"Just drop it."

"I know what--"

"Drop it,"she said. She didn't want the money. She didn't talk about it. She hated the way she was treated when people found out. Some assumed she was a bitch, why others worshipped her. She was worried this would happen with Chase. She should have thought of that before bringing him here.

"Don't worry," said Chase looking at her, "Nothing is going to change." Cameron smiled.


	20. boys and girls

"Kids," Tina screamed.

Chase walked into the huge room. There were two flights of stairs that met at a bridge up top. Between the two flights there was a table with a plant on it. Suddenly 20 kids came running down the stairs.

"Aunt Ally," a light brown hair squeed really loud. She came and gave Cameron a hug.

"Hey, Jackie, how have you been?"

"Great! How have you been?"

"I've been fine."

"Yo Aunt Ally!" said a boy in the group. He was tall with short dirty blonde hair said.

"Hey, Justin," Cameron said. He nodded, pleased that went well. He looked at his gang. Half of them were looking the girls standing next to them. The other half was looking straight at Cameron. "Uh… Dudes, let's go."

"Um… yea," said a dark kid. His hair was in dreads. "Hey, I think there is more room down here, let's practice down here."

Chase caught the way a few of the guys were looking at Cameron, and tried not to laugh. He didn't realize that he was getting the same looks from most of the girls.

"Oy, up here," said Tina. "Roll call." The kids looked nervous. "Alex, Ben," she screamed after seeing their faces. "Here! NOW!"

Five seconds later to kids poked their heads out from around the corner of the stairs. "Down, now." They obeyed. "Sorry," said Tina, "Not in my house."

"Aww… Ms. Cam, we wasn't doin' notin'"

"Riiiiiiight," said one of the boys.

"Suck it, Tom," said the girl. Tom whispered something that only the next to him could hear.

"You lot, we are leaving, now!"

"It's too early, Mom," Justin complained.

"Go," she said. Turning to Cameron, "I'll be right back."

Chase's phone rang. "What… ok… I have to get to work… I need two… Fine…" "Let's go bring our stuff up to the guest room."

"Where is George," Cameron asked at dinner.

"He is away on business. He should be back tomorrow."

Suddenly there was a weird beep. Every one looked at their cells. It was Chase.

"Umm… It's urgent, sorry, I'll be right back." He left to the guest room.

"He's hot," Jackie said as soon as he was out of sight.

"Hey, he's mine," Cameron joked.

"Come on, share. Please?"

"No," Cameron smiled, "He's mine. I'm not going to share."

"I don't get girls," said Justin, "Why do you always want what you can't have."

"'Cause if you could have it, you go get it, there is no need to want. Duh," said Jackie.

"Never thought of it like that." Chase came into the room. He sat down at the table. He looked worried.

"What is it," Cameron asked.

"Foreman says Lizzy came to visit us," he frowned.

"What, how did she get home before us?"

"She took a different route."

"Who's Lizzy," asked Justin.


	21. Worried

Cameron was lying down in the large guest room bed. Chase got in next to her.

"What are we going to do, Bobby, about the whole Lizzy thing?"

"I don't know."

"What exactly did Foreman tell you?"

"He just said there was a blonde girl sitting outside the conference room all day. He asked her to go away and she said she was looking for me. She wouldn't leave. I'm sure she will be gone tomorrow."

"She is totally insane. She isn't gonna leave. Maybe if they call the police?"  
"They can't do that; she will just say she has a sore throat and she can be there."

"I'm not sure she is smart enough to think of that."

They laughed, not that anything was really funny. This Lizzy was really making Cameron uneasy.

Next Morning

"Thanks again, Tina," Cameron said. They were at the airport getting ready to board. "You should come over this summer. Bring the kids. We have some girls coming in this summer, mostly to annoy our boss, but I think Jackie would like them."

"I don't know. We will see." Something was called over the loud speaker. "That's us, I got to go Tina."

"Bye Allison," she called.

On the plane

"So, what did you think of my family."

"They seem great."

"Would you like to see them over the summer, you still didn't get to meet George." Chase nodded.

"Ugh… We have to go to work tomorrow."  
"Don't remind me. House is the last person I want to think about right now. He is going to torture us now, you know."

"Yep, we won't get a second to breathe," she looked ahead. "What if we didn't just ignore him, we acted on what he said."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not for public displays of affection. But you know if we just, you know kiss, and hug, and, get close at work."

"He would be pissed… Let's do it!" Chase smiled.

Cameron pulled out a magazine. They talked the rest of the trip about different things that were unrelated to work. They landed sooner than they thought.

But when they got off they had a bit of a surprise. Lizzy was standing there.

"Bobby, what is this chick doing here?"

"Stop calling me Bobby. This is my girlfriend, and she is here because we are going home! Why are you here?"

"You told me to come, you called me that night." She was proud of her self. She was trying to start some drama, and thought she was doing a good job.

"Listen," said Cameron, "Stay away from us. If you come 100 feet of us or where we live ever again, we will get a restraining order."

"I haven't done anything."

"Right," said Chase, "Come on Allison, lets go."  
"Bobby is mine," said Lizzy, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Umm… let go of me. Look, Lizzy, Cameron is my girlfriend. We can still be friends."

"But Bobby, I wanna be your girlfriend."

"You were, years ago, but it didn't work out." He put his arm around Cameron.

"But…"

"Please, drop it," asked Cameron politely.

"Sh…Shut up you." All of the sudden Lizzy jumped on her, but before anything happened Chase had broken them apart.

"Elizabeth, it's over," he stated bluntly. She started to cry. Chase and Cameron got out of there a quick as possible.

"Are you ok, Allison? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, I'm fine," she said just above a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"Just a bit surprised," she tried to smile. Chase looked at her. "I'm not the type who gets onto fights," she said still trying to smile.

Cameron was staring out the window of the car. She was still upset about Lizzy trying to kill her, who wouldn't. She was worried how far Lizzy would go to try and get Chase back. She was actually a lot stronger than she looked, so a punch wouldn't be a problem. This girl was going to amazing lengths. She was willing to do anything to get Chase back. 'Well I'm prepared to do anything to keep him,' she thought to herself. They were almost home, and they hadn't said anything the entire ride. Chase pulled up in front of Cameron's apartment. He walked her to the door.

"Bobby, can you come in," she asked. She started to cry.

"Of course."

She dropped her bags and sat on the couch.

"What's wrong, Ally?"

"I think she is gonna..."

"What?"

"Lizzy, she is gonna hurt us. She tried to hurt me today. What if she tries to do something else?"

"Would you like me to stay here?" She nodded but she was still crying.

"I'm so sorry; I haven't done anything but cry all week."

"Ally, that's not true. Come on, let's make some lunch." She followed him into the kitchen. They looked in the freezer and found some frozen pizza. Cameron sat back down at the table, still worried about Lizzy.


	22. Another Attack

Cameron got out of the car. She walked into the PPTH with Chase by her side. She walked into the conference room and to her surprise, they were the first ones there. They sat down next to each other. Wolf walked in a few minutes later. She looked at the two of them and almost squeed.

"Umm… Cameron, will you come help me with something?" Cameron got up and followed. She knew that Wolf wanted the details of the trip. She happy to tell her. It felt good to finally have a girl to talk to. As soon as they were out of the room, Wolf had Cameron tell her everything that happened. She did, of course, but left out the tears on the beach. Wolf was thrilled to finally find out about Lizzy.

"You know, I'm obligated to tell Ace. She told me to call her as soon as you got here."

"How was her last day," Cameron asked.

"She did her best to piss House off, and I think you know that she is coming back this summer?"

"Yea, you called me and told me about that." Just then House walked by.

They went to the room with House to the room because he found an interesting case.

Cameron sat down next to Chase.

"Aw… The two love birds sitting next to each other," said House in a mocking tone.

"Yep," said Cameron, and she gave Chase a kiss.

"Ewww."

"House, grow up," said Wolf.

"You have been telling me that since high school." Wolf rolled here eyes, but the other ducklings looked at each other. Had House really known Wolf since high school?

"Come on let's get to the case. Chelsea Cannabre, 35. Came in with a cough and a twitch, and is now jerking violently."

"Cancer sometimes causes--"

"No cancer."

"She could be in extreme pain, which could cause the flinching," suggested Chase.

"She would have mentioned pain," Cameron answered.

"Not necessarily. She might be in pain because of something illegal, and she knows that is what is causing the pain, so she didn't say anything."

"You have never even met the patient, how do you know if she is hiding something."

"Because if is painful enough to cause flinching, she would care if she got caught—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said House, "You two aren't being very loving right now."

"House, please don't talk down to us."

"You two have to learn to work out your problems. You work together, and you shouldn't bring your personal life to work. Might affect—"

"Us work out our problems? House, why don't you and Stacy go work out your problems," Chase glared. Foreman and Wolf kaughed at the comment.

"What problems," asked House sarcastically.

"You shouldn't bring your personal life to work."

"Like Blondie over there," asked House. Cameron and Chase turned around to see Lizzy standing outside. She waved to Chase energetically. She let herself on.

"Bobby! What is she doing here," she asked pointedly at Cameron. Cameron looked ready to kill her, but Wolf grabbed her.

"Excuse me miss, but you're not allowed in here," said House walking over. Out of no where Lizzy lunged at Cameron. This time she was ready, and standing up but House had stuck his cane out and stopped her.

"Elizabeth, are you psycho? Do you honestly think I'll get back with you if you hurt Allison?"

"If I can't have you, no one can." She sounded like a three year old, and again went for Cameron. House's cane didn't make it in time. Cameron was about to punch her when she realized if she did this at work, she would get fired. Lizzy punched her in the stomach, causing Cameron to fall over and hit her head on the table. She slid down and hit her head on the floor. Foreman had pulled Lizzy off Cameron quickly, and Chase and Wolf were sitting next to her. Lizzy was in tears, and so was Cameron.

House walked over to Cameron. "You okay?" She was still crying. Chase kissed her on the check. Wolf was sitting next to her, but she had gotten up and walked over to Lizzy.

"Hey, Blondie, he is over you. Move on. Now get out. They will be pressing charges. Go home, and don't come anywhere near New Jersey ever again."

Chase was glaring at Lizzy.

"Get out." He said it in such a forceful voice she did. It finally made since he didn't want her. With her friend's help, Cameron got in a chair. She was still crying, and moaning that it hurts.

"It's…Its… br…b…bright. My… h…d…"

"Allison, do you know where you are," Chase asked her.

"I don't feel good."

"Allison, do you know where you are?"

"The hospital," she said. "What, why am I here?"

"What day is today," he asked.

"Thursday? No… Tuesday."

"Good," he said.

"What is my name," asked Wolf.

"W…Wolf."

"Allison, I think you have a concussion."

"No, it just…" she passed out, but came right back.

"OK, you need an MRI. Foreman go get someone to help," said House. "Cameron, we need you to focus. OK, What is your name?"  
"All…" but her voice got to soft to hear.

"Come on, a little louder," he said.

"Allison."  
"Do you know where you are?"  
"Work," she said, her voice was really soft.

"Do you remember Chase asking that question already?"

"No," she said, semi-confused.

"Do you know where you live…" And House continued through simple question until Foreman came back.

"OK, we have to take her to the ER first," said Foreman.


	23. Just a little Extra

"You feeling better," Chase asked Cameron a few hours later.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"I'm staying at your house tonight, OK."

"Why," she asked but she knew. She had to woken up every hour. He came over and sat next to her and held her hand.

CAMERON'S HOUSE

Chase's alarm beeped. He turned over to look at Cameron. She was asleep, but tears were coming from her eyes. He kissed her, and she woke up.

"Ok, ready for questioning?"

"Yea, I guess," she said.

"What is your name?"

"Allison Cameron."

"What day is today?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday," she looked at the clock, "Wednesday."

"What is your sister's name?"

"I don't have a sister."

"You pass," he said. She winced.

"You ok?"

"My head just hurts." She leaned her head on his chest. "I need sleep, but that isn't gonna happen."

"Nope, maybe tomorrow." She drifted off to sleep again. He felt bad he had to wake her up in 45 minutes.

Chase and Cameron's night continue like this.

HOUSE'S HOUSE (well that fun)

House turned over in his bed. He found himself wishing it wasn't empty. He popped two Vicodin. He had the weirdest dream. Chase disappeared, and Cameron was crying on him. Stacy and Cuddy became extremely jealous. He was trying to tell them he was just helping a friend get through a tough time, but no one believed him, not even Wolf. Then Cameron said he was taking advantage of her, and Chase came back and tried to steal his cane. Then something happened to Ace. He and Wolf were upset. Too upset, why was she so important? He decided to rewind to the part where Cuddy and Stacy where fighting over him. He didn't know why he kept letting his mind going back to Stacy. He knew he couldn't be with her. She was married. She was not going to leave Mark for him.

House didn't get any more sleep that night.

FOREMAN'S HOUSE

Foreman was lying down in bed, awake. He looked at Nicole, who was sleeping next to him. Tonight was supposed to be the night they got engaged, but there date got cancelled for Nicole business party. They had a nice time but not a good place to propose. They came home later, of course, but he never seemed to have luck.

CHASE'S HOUSE

Lizzy sat on the stairs, waiting for Chase to come home. She didn't understand why Case would choose Cameron over her. She didn't want anyone to have him. Of course this was unfair to ask. She wanted to be able to take breaks from boys and have them there when she came back. It was rare that they did go any where. But it seemed that Chase 'fell in love' after she left him. Some Brittany or something like that. But she left him for another man. He came back of course. 'But when I left the second time, he found someone else again.' She thought. She too ended up leaving him. Lizzy would leave him, but she would always come back. Of course, a few brake ups with her later, he moved to the States. But even then he came back one more time. Another girl had broken his heart, the third one. He hung out for a week, but then went back to the States. 'I thought he would come back, but he isn't. That's not fair.'


	24. To get out of Biology

Okay, Ace and her friends will be back soon.

* * *

Chase woke up again to find Cameron already awake.

"Hey," he said. She just moaned a bit. She was in a lot of pain.

"Do you want some breakfast," he asked.

"Yes please," she barely whispered. He left for the kitchen. He made waffles and eggs. He brought it in for her.

"Are you going to work?"

"No, House gave me the day off."

"You mean Cuddy?"

"No. House."

"House? I'm surprised he gave me a day off, and you…"

"Of course he would give us off. He adores you, Ally." She looked surprised.

"Not like that," he said, and then he smiled. "He sort of thinks you as a daughter. He tries not to show it, but it's true."

Cameron tried not to look surprised, but she was. House always seemed so…

"Who told you this," she asked.

"Those three girls who came to visit," he said.

"Oh…" She frowned. She guessed she would believe them. She ate some of the egg.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Can you make me some tea?"

"Of course," he said, and he kissed her on the forehead. He left for the kitchen.

Cameron stared at the ceiling. Did House really think of her as a daughter, or did Chase just say that to make her feel better. She ate a little more, and then decided to lie down. Chase came in a few minutes later with some tea.

"Do you still have wake me up every hour?"

"Yep, sorry 'bout that."

"It's OK, I know it 'cause you love me." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he said, and got up. He went to go down the hall.

"It's in my bathroom." She nodded to the one in her room.

"Never mind. I don't wanna keep you awake," he said.

"I'm not going back to sleep. Don't worry." He looked at her, she looked exhausted.

"Don't worry," she said looking back at him. He went into the bathroom. Cameron had to lie down. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Half an hour later Chase walked out of the shower to find Cameron in the middle of nightmare. He woke her.

"Ally, are you OK?"

"What?" She seemed sort of dazed. She saw him, gave him a big hug.

"Are you OK?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"The same dream again, the one from Australia," she said.

"It's okay, luv, its okay."

MEANWHILE

Wolf was in the conference room. She thought this might be a good time to call Ace, even though she would be at school.

Acesat in Biology, really bored. She already knew all this.

"Who knows—"  
"It's when the body isn't accept any more…"

"Julia, raise your hand."

"My name is Ace. And you don't call on me. Any way it's basically the body has become allergic to its self." Her phone began to ring.

"Thank God." She looked at it.

WOLF it read.

"This is a very important call. It's for my summer—"

"You don't need to take a call for camp or vacation," the teacher said getting mad.

"Um… It's more like an internship, maybe you have heard of it? It's called Platy's Plan. I was tied with some girl in another school. Can I take this call?"  
"In the hallway," he said. She ran out.

"Hey," Ace whispered into the phone.

"Hey, Ace. How's it going?"

"Can you check it I got into Platy's Plan real quick?"

"Sure. Ready for the update of the week, you not gonna believe it thought," said Wolf. She was searching through the computer files to see if Ace got into Platy's Plan.

"Try me," said Ace.

"Cameron got a concussion."

"What? How?"

"Chase crazy ex girlfriend attacked her! She knocked her head up real bad."

"Oh no, that's horrible."

"Yep, and get this, you were right. House does care for her."

"Duh, I'm always right, except when I'm wrong. Wait. Cameron or Cuddy?"

"Well, I was referring to Cameron, but I think you were right about Cuddy, too. Oh, and Foreman almost got engaged."

"Wait, back up to Cuddy. What happened?"

"House got really pissed at Stacy. She told him that she loved him but she couldn't be with him. She is leaving next week!"

"Thank God. Is she divorcing Mark?"

"Yep, how much money have made from those nurses?"

"I don't know, did House and Cuddy officially hook up?"

"No, well they totally did it, but they won't admit it."

"Wow, I wish I could seen their faces after that."  
"Me too. I came in late that day, so they were extra cranky by that time with the rumors flying around." They both laughed.

"And what about Foreman," she asked.

"Oh, well he has the ring and everything, but their date got ruined and he never asked her."

"That sucks."

"JULIA, are you almost done," the teacher called.

"Almost Mr. B."

"Hurry."

"OK, can you tell me if I made Platy's Plan."

"Let's see, yep you did. Congratulations."

"Told you I would see you over the summer," she said.

"If Cuddy gives you diagnostics."

"She will,"Ace smirked.

"Why?"

"Cause I know she slept with House!"

"Ha, your right."

"Hey, do you mind telling my bio teacher I made it, so he doesn't think was a social call?"  
"I'd be happy to. But this was a social call."  
"K, his name is Mr. Berns."

"Alright."

"Send everyone my loves."

"Will do Ace," Wolf laughed. Ace handed walked into the class.

"Thank you very much Dr. Wolf," she said.

"Wait a one gosh darn second, let me talk to him," said Mr. Berns.

"Sure," said Julia, and she was about to hand over the phone.

"Hold on, did you just say, 'Wait a one gosh darn second'." She began to laugh, and gave the phone to him.

"Dr. Wolf?"

"Yes," she asked politely.

"Did Julia really get accepted in Platy's Plan?"

"Yes she did."

"Oh, OK, thanks," he said, and he hung up. Wolf did everything she could to control her laughing, but just the sound of this guy's voice, you could tell he was the dopey stereotypical science teacher. Mal-fitting shirt, floppy and out of place belt.

"Um… everyone congratulate Julia on getting into Platy's Plan."  
"What the hell is that," asked one of the kids.

"It's a test you take, and the highest score in each state gets to go to PPTH for an internship type thing. Different hospitals have different projects, but PPTH is one of the best," he explained.

"Congrats, Ace," the kid said.  
"Do you know where you want to intern," asked Mr. Berns.

"Diagnostics."

"Oh, probably not a good idea. The head, Dr. House—"

"I love Dr. House, he is so sweet."

"Are we talking about the same guy?"

"Um… tall, walks with a cane, addicted to Vicodin, and has blue, sometimes gray, eyes?"

"I guess we are talking about the same person. He isn't sweet, he a grouch."

"I know," she said, and she put her headphones in her ear.

"Hey, class isn't over." Then the bell rang. Everyone ran out of class.Ace went to study hall. She couldn't wait to talk to Kristen. She didn't see Katie until Spanish.

BACK TO WOLF

"Hey Foreman," Wolf said.

"Hey Wolf," he said. "How did the call go?"

"Oh, I told her everything. Damn, do you know how much those nurses owe her?"

"Quite a bit, I would guess."

House walked in."So Wolf, did you call the littlest duckling."

"Yep, she sends her loves to all, and got into Platy's Plan. Guess what department she is choosing?"

"Oncology?"

"You wish."

"I do actually," he said. He wrote some symptoms on the board.

"Right."


	25. School

BACK FROM VACATION!

Short Chapter, just to sort of show Ace at school

* * *

"Deal me in," said Ace, sitting down at her table in study hall. She looked at her cards. 

"Stay," she said when it got to her. She flipped her cards. She had 19.

"Damn, it was rigged,"

"No," said the boy.

"That's why Brian always wins," she said sarcastically, looking at the boy to her right. She pulled a deck cards out of her purse.

"These are the ones we usually play with. My deal, Texas Hold' em. Dime to play, who is in?"

The kids pulled out small sacks of change. The teacher wouldn't yell at them because they usually let him play. It was fun; he never won, and always bet so high. Once he bet five bucks with pair of fives!

Acedealt two cards to each person. She looked at her cards. She had two wilds. Not a bad to start. By the time she got to raise the pot was already up 50 cents a person, and she raised it a quarter. Two people folded. She dealt the blind and then three more cards face up. There was a King, an Ace, and a 9 of hearts. Everyone checked. She dealt the next card, a ten of spades. 'Yes, a straight,' she thought. She dealt the last card, 3 of clubs. She raised a dollar, and the weird timing threw everyone off. Of course they went in. She won with a royal straight, and just barely. The boy across from her, Dan, had a queen, jack, 10, 9, and 8.

Oh, how she loved a good poker game. Especially with the SPADE gang. Awesome poker faces. She was the leader, of course.

"So, Ace, what's up with you," Brian asked.

"I got in to that Platy's Plan."

"Coolio," said the girl on the other side of her, Carmen.

"Really," asked Kristen. "Will they let me come in?"

"I danno, I'm sure they will. Anyway, I know a dirty little secret 'bout Cuddy." She took her iPod speakers and plugged them into someone's player.

"What's that," asked Kristen.

"Hers and House,"Ace smiled and stuck out her hand. Kristen gave her $20.

"Why did I doubt you?"

"Good question."

"Are we meeting the rest of the gang after school," ask Brian.

"You can, I have to go to the hospital. Pick up my winnings."

"I think you have a gambling problem." They laughed.

LATER, AFTER SCHOOL

Ace's cell phone rang. She looked at the name, but it was just the phone number. She picked it up.

"Hello, Is this Julia--"

"Oh, hey Cuddy, and please, call me Ace," she said. She was trying not to laugh.

"Erm," Cuddy squirmed in her seat. The kid made her uneasy. She always knew too much. "I was just calling to inform you that you got in to Platy's Plan."

"Thanks," she said, and then continued, "Hey, I heard you and House—"

"I have to go tell the other interns; Sorry to cut this short." She hung up. Ace smiled and rolled her eyes.

"They sooooo did it," said Kristen, who was listening to the conversation.

"Yep, come on, we are off to the hospital. Where is Katie?"

"I'm here, sorry, it was a really intense game, and almost had straight."  
"Please tell me you didn't lose the money."

"No, I won."

"OK, we need to get to PPTH."

"Bus?"

"I was thinking my mom."  
"OK."

AT PPTH

"Hey people," saidAce walking in to the conference room.

"What are you guys doing here," asked House.

"We came to see Chase and Cameron, but turns out they are at Cameron's because she has a concussion. We thought we would come hang out with you."Ace went over to the table and sat next to Wolf.

"Actually, Cuddy called and said I made Platy's Plan. I want to make sure I get to spend the whole summer with my favorite doctors."

"Great, she usually doesn't give me any interns, I scared three out of being doctors."

"Trust me, I'll be here ALL summer," she smiled, and had a look on her face as if she knew something they didn't. This of course this annoyed House, but he didn't show it. Actually, he was happy to have her here. He liked her, even though she was completely annoying.


	26. Personality

Following Monday

Chase and Cameron walked into work. They both really hoped that Lizzy had disappeared. Chase wouldn't walk more than two feet from her the entire day. Nothing happened though. At the end of the day, Foreman asked if the two of them wanted to go out for dinner. They politely refused and both went back to their own houses. Wolf was coming over Cameron's house. Chase had no one to meet, but they had decided if they didn't get at least some time apart, they would most likely end up killing each other.

"You guys don't fight, I haven't seen you fight at all," said Wolf to Cameron.

"Of course we do, I was getting annoyed with him following me around today."

"That was adorable!"

"It was, but still slightly annoying."

"You liked it; I could see it in your eyes."

"No, I screamed at him three times, but I made up instantly the first few times, I mean come on. How can you look at those little eyes and not just wanna…"

"You are in looooove," Wolf teased. "Wait, what about the last time," Wolf asked.

"He wanted to come over tonight, and I said I needed some alone time for a bit, you know, sometimes I just wanna take a brake from the world."

"Yea I know that feeling."

"But I didn't say sorry, oh no, what if he is mad at me?"

"He isn't mad at you. Cam, you are the best thing that ever happened to him."

"That Lizzy girl, she was trying to get us to tell her where you were. She said you were gonna hurt him like the other two, and then he would come back to her. She didn't want him to 'be hurt… again' so that's why she attacked you. I think she is mentally damaged. Just they way she acts," she said.

"Oh no, what if thinks…"

"He won't just give up on you, even if you say you never want to see him again. Trust me, he will still try to get you," Wolf said.

"I guess." Wolf looked at her watch.

"Is that really the time, I gotta go. See you tomorrow," she said.

"Hey Wolf, thanks." Wolf smiled. "Anytime."

Cameron got ready for bed. When she was lying down in bed she picked up the phone and called Chase.

"Hello," said his voice.

"Oh, Bobby did I wake you up?"

"No." He was still a little hurt from her saying she wanted to be alone. He didn't get why…

"I love you, Bobby." Well he felt better.

"I love you too."

"I just wanted you to know, I'm not mad at you. I just need time alone sometimes. You know, to away from the world."

"Um… yea, I know." He hadn't the faintest idea.

"K, night, I love you," she said.

"Love you too." She hung up.

He had no idea if it was something she talked about with Wolf, or if she just thought of this… 'Women,' he thought.

_The next months pass with nothing special happening. Chase learns more about the ways of Cameron. Foreman got engaged. House and Cuddy still had some 'wild' dates, but haven't told anyone about them. Ace came two or three more times, just to say hi to Sue, and stopped by the ducklings. Wolf quickly adjusted to PPTH. It soon became clear no one would figure out the relationship between House and Wolf. Of course there was a lot less to it then all thought. They were just cousins. Remember House's "Funny Uncle?" Soon, April turned into May, and May into June, and June was passing quickly. _


	27. Blackmail

_It was the 27th, and Ace and her gang have just finished school. Ace finally got her blue hair design, and now looks exactly like Wolf. Our story will pick up at about 10:00AM. Ace is in sitting with a bunch of other kids her age that made Platy's Plan in the lecture hall. She was hoping for some cute guys, but that wasn't gonna happen. Well at least she would get to annoy House all summer. Cameron and Chase are having a small problem. Chase didn't know about it though… Foreman's relation ship was working out great. The wedding was planned for December._

Cameron sat in the Lab. She didn't know how to tell Chase. She started crying. House walked in.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" She didn't answer.

"Do you want to talk to Chase," he asked. There was something in his voice she didn't normally hear. What was it?

"Cameron, do you need to talk to Wolf?" She nodded slightly.

"I'll go get her," he said in a caring voice. That was it, caring. She never heard him 'caring.' Well, he cared about the patients. But this was different. More like a... father?

"Thanks, House," she said in a small voice. He half smiled, and walked out.

"Cameron, you okay," came Wolf's voice. She heard her sniff. She saw Cameron crying hard.

"Oh, Allison what happened?"

"How do you tell your boy friend that you missed your period?"

"What," asked Wolf.

"I don't know how to tell him. Oh, Julia, could you help me? Please?"

"Of I'll help. But Al, you gotta tell him," she said.

"I know," she said.

Meanwhile, in the PPTH lecture hall.

"Hey Cuddy," screamed a voice.

'Great, just what I need, House Jr. running around. Well she in not getting diagnostics. She isn't…' But Ace's voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Can I work with House," she asked.

"No. Last time you did, you became a match maker. I'm not running a dating service."

"Oh, come on, they were meant to be, not much longer till Chase knocks her up…"

"Awww… the Aussie is taken," asked a voice in the back of the room.

"Yep, with the pretty one, Cameron."

"OK, does anyone want diagnostics," Cuddy asked.

"Cha, me…" Ace said. "You don't want me matching up all of oncology…"

"Hey you have to tell them who da boss is," said House, walking in.

"Dr. House is in the house," said Ace.

"Never again," said House. "You might want to let Ace join my team."

"Why," said Cuddy, a bit annoyed. What was the girl gonna do?

"Ummm… she may black mail us."

"WHAT!"

"Haha, now's I don't gotta," said Ace with a proud look on her face. She turned to the boy next to her, "Don't you love cameras."

"What, you got pictures, how the hell?"

"Yes, you admit it!"

"We didn't admit it," said Cuddy.

"Lis… Cuddy, er, just give her what she wants."

"No, House, she doesn't…"

"Cuddy, I do have proof, like the fact this is a problem. Also, you are being recorded."

"What?"

"Will you give me the position already?"

"Yes yes, you got it, just go, and not a word to anyone." She wrote it down. Ace smiled.

"The whole damn hospital knows anyway. Hurry Cudds… your baby is sick." She left. House followed her.

"Go look for Cameron in the lab, she was crying."

"Thanks House." And she ran toward the Lab.

Cameron was still crying when she got there.

"I don't know how to tell him. Oh, Julia, could you help me? Please?"

"Of I'll help. But Allison, you gotta tell him," she said.

"I know," she said.

"What happened," asked Ace. Cameron and Wolf looked at her.

"I think I'm pregnant," said Cameron.

"Oh sweetie," she put an arm around the doctor.

It was probably a strange sight. Two 'punks' comforting the hospital goody-goody.

"I don't know how to tell Rob."

"Just tell him."

"What, you don't think it would be a shock."

"It would be a shock, no matter how you break it to him. " Cameron stopped crying.

"Do you want me to get him," Ace asked.

"Yes, I guess," she said.

"I'll be right back."

Ace went to the conference room. Chase was there doing a cross word puzzle. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Ace."

"Cameron needs to uh… talk to you about something er… private, she is in the Lab," she said.

"What happened," he asked getting up and leaving.

"Because I can answer you when you are running," said Ace, rolling her eyes. Foreman looked worried. He got up too.

"You sit," said House from the back.

"What, just because you don't care—"

"Foreman, sit," said Ace, and he did.

"Wow, you have him trained." The teen left for the Lab.

When she got there, Chase was already hugging Cameron.

"What's wrong, Ally," he tried to smile.

"I… I… m…m…missed my p…" She didn't have to say anymore. Chase's face dropped. He looked at the tears on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not upset I just…" She didn't know why she was crying.

"You are scared," Ace supplied. "It's ok Cam…" Ace was right.

Chase kissed the still crying Cameron. He didn't know what to say. He hugged her. She was shaking hard.

"Oh, Ally, don't be scared. It's okay."

"I'm not ready to be a mother," she sobbed.

"You'll make a great mother." This was Wolf.

"But… but last time…" Ace walked to Cameron.

"Cameron, you can tell us."

"No, I want to forget it."

"No, you don't. You want remember… him?" Cameron nodded.

"What was his name," Chase asked.

"Ryan James Patrick," she frowned, "He was three months old. My husband had just died a few months earlier. I got up to check on him one night, and…" She began crying to ard again.

"Oh, Ally," Chase said. He wiped the tears off her cheek. Cameron hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry," Ace and Wolf said together.

"He was so little. It was my fault. If I checked on him more often…"

"Ally, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't your fault."

"He was so beautiful," she whispered. A nurse walked by and looked at the group.

"I wanna go…"

"OK, where to?"

"I just wanna get out of here."

"You wanna go to the conference room?"

"I guess," she said. They left and walked towards the conference room.

CONFERENCE ROOM

House saw Cameron coming down the hall. Well, he saw Wolf's and Ace's bright red hair bobbling their way towards the door. He thought about leaving, but figured that wouldn't really help. He looked at the two red heads, and noticed for the first time, the uncanny resemblance between the two. Just then the gang walked in.

"Are you okay," Foreman asked as soon as Cameron walked in.

"Yep, she's just dandy," said Ace, "Which is why she is crying. Are you the doctor who asks a kid with a broken leg if it hurts?" She stared at him. "I'll bet you ask House if his leg hurts."

"Umm… Sorry for trying to help."

"Go get me a Midol, that would help," said Wolf.

Cameron sat down on a chair. She asked House if they had a case.

"Nope, sorry. Hey Foreman, go find one."

"Why me?"

"Because Cameron is obviously stressed, which means she and her boyfriend aren't going anywhere. Wolf is her best friend, and the littlest duckling isn't qualified."

"I'm a duckling, how touching," said Ace, flattered.

"Of course, you have given me enough migraines."

"It's not like I shot you up with nitroglytheryn(sp). You did that yourself."

"Who tells you these wild stories."

"WILSON," they all said, and Ace added a "Duh."

"Well, Foreman, go, be gone," said House.

"Why can't you go?"

"Cuddy's radar is on. I can't take anymore sex from that woman." Ace was the only one who knew he was really sleeping with her, and when they didn't treat each other any differently. People pretty much forgot the rumor, despite what she told Cuddy.

"I'm not looking for sex," Cuddy said from the doorway. "Try, Clinic Duty."

"Nice cover," said House and gave her the thumbs up.

"Now!"

"5 more minutes." But then Cuddy noticed Cameron crying, so she stopped arguing with House long enough to figure out what happened.

"Dr. Cameron, what's wrong?"

"Oy, Cameron, if I tell you a funny story would you stop crying," Ace asked. "K, so I was at CCD, right? Well we were doing a trust exercise. My leader goes 'If you give us something important, we will let you see inside this box. What is in the box will make you completely happy.' So no one guessed what it was, and no could decide what 'important thing' to give, so the leaders said cell phones. Of course, I forgot my cell phone. So I ask if I can just give something important. They go yes, so I look around in my purse, and I got nothing. So this guy was all bugging me, that I HAD to of had something. So I was waaaay PMSing, and decided to mean. I gave him a tampon."

It had the desired effect. All the men turned red, and all the women laughed.

"What was in the box," asked Wolf.

"A bible, gag me." At this everyone laughed, except Chase.

"What is so funny," he asked. Which, of course, made everyone laugh harder.

"I don't get it…"

"Well, I'm a deist, for one. The bible is just a collection of silly stories about talking snakes."

"You don't believe in God," Chase asked, surprised. He figured everyone believed in something. Even Cameron said God, and made references to him all the time.

"Wells, here what did it for me: You have free-will! As long as you are straight and don't abort and don't sin.If you use your free will, you will go to hell. What the hell does a fetus being a life have to do with believing in something/one that is all powerful?" Everyone, except Chase, nodded in agreement.

"Do any of you believe in a higher power?"

"Well… I just said I was a deist, but whatever…" Chase looked sort of stunned. He went from almost becoming a priest, to having friends who don't believe in God at all.

"Are you being stubborn, I'm saying I believe in a 'higher power' so to speak just not the same way you do."

"You guys know that if your wrong about this whole big picture thing, you are going to hell, right," asked Wilson, who had walked in a bit ago, but hadn't said anything.

"No, because if your God is all forgiving, then he would forgive us for not believing in him," said Cameron. She was finally distracted from the whole pregnancy thing. It was really fascinating watching her boyfriend fight with a 14 year old girl over religion.

"You don't believe we have an after life?"

"No," Ace said bluntly.

"There has to be something though."

"Law of Conservation of Mass kind of thing. We are reborn but we don't remember the old life."

"This is all fascinating, but we have to get to our case," said House.

"You don't have a case," said Cuddy.

"I do now," and motioned for everyone to turn around. They looked out to see a boy seizing on the ground outside the room.

"Robby," Ace asked looking at the kid.


	28. You What?

A boy of about 17 was sitting in a hospital bed. He had black curly hair and was wearing a Rolling Stones T-Shirt.

"Robby, focus, up here," said a voice and snapping figures. He looked up and saw the boss.

"Hey boss, why am I in the hospital?"

"You ODed on something. You told me you were clean."

"Ace, you know this kid?" Cameron looked at her.

"Yea, look, in school I'm the leader of this group of kids. We call ourselves the SPADES. We place all the bets of the school. Football games, poker games, cafeteria fights, we are in charge. And I'm in charge of that. This is Robby, who is one of my faces. Most people call me Ace, but my faces call me boss."

"Faces?"

"Three of each King, Queen, and Jack," Ace said, "like a deck of cards, and I'm the only ace, and the only spade. I give tasks to my faces, and they distribute between there cards. Jack: 2,3,4; Queen: 5,6,7; King: 8,9,10. Higher numbers pick their job first. It ain't easy to get in my club. No addictions of any sort allowed. If they get in trouble, I get interviewed because I'm their 'friend'.

"Robby, you were supposed to be taken bets at Tony's game. Why aren't you there?"

"I came in yesterday for an appointment, but some crazy sarcastic doctor, I think it was that House on you was sayin' about, didn't give a…" he paused looking at the doctors in the room, "and sent me home. But I feel worse. I haven't felt this bad since Juvi." He was talking with a 'ghetto' accent.

"Why were you in Juvenile Hall," asked Cameron.

"Growin' of weed."

"What," she said.

"Possession of marijuana," Ace supplied, "He said he didn't take any, but now I'm not so sure."

"I didn't, I swear."

"Well, I have your tox screen. You're out of the SPADES."

"What? No fair. I worked hard to be a Jack, and I'm almost a queen. You can not kick me out."

"I can't believe a druggy got to a Jack. I knew shouldn't have trusted him…"

"You have no proof."

"I have your tox screen."

"Damn. I can't be out."

"Yea, you are. End of story."

"I need the pay," he said.

"For what, your joints?" He frowned.

"Question. How does marijuana make you…"

"Have a seizure? It was laced with something. Duh, we have had this conversation at least 40 times in health class."

"Hate that class. I don't pay attention."

Ace stormed out.

"Boys," she said. She walked to the conference room. They didn't have a case after all.

Cameron walked in the room right after her.

"So, Ace, my niece and nephew are coming up tomorrow. They are about your age."

"Don't worry, I won't be cruel. Well, I'll be better than House anyway."

"I was just gonna say, don't bring the pregnancy thing."

"Don't worry. I don't think I would get to close to them."

"Why?"

"You reek of goodness. They can't be that much different."

Cameron made a face.

"Don't worry; we love you for being the perfect catholic school girl, well, minus the belief in God."


	29. Family

The next day House, Ace, and the ducklings were taking turns on House's gameboy.

"Oh, look, Tina is here," Cameron said all of the sudden. Ace looked up, Foreman and Wolf turned all the way around to look, Chase went with Cameron to go greet her, and House didn't move. Ace's eyes widened at the sight of Justin. She went out to see the family.

"Yo, what up? I'm Ace, and you are?"

"My name is Justin and this is…"

"What kind of mother names their kid Ace," Jackie asked.

"Well, I don't know my mom to well. I was put up for adoptionat four. I see her once a year. Anyway, she named me Julia. Everyone just calls me Ace, though."

"Why is that?"

"Aren't we just full of curiosity? Hey, Cam, I was wrong. She isn't like you at all."

"Are you saying I'm not curious?"

"I'm saying you're not utterly annoying. Well you are, but in a different since."

"Forgive her, Tina. She doesn't have manners."

"Better than your boss. At least I think. Oy, House, have you ever been polite to someone," she yelled, at which many of the nearby nurses laughed, but House answered.

"Yes, the legends say many years ago there was one woman who could get through to me. The called her the miracle worker. Well, that's her Indian name. On her driver license it says STACY."

"I thought women-who-used-to-live-with-you was her Indian name," Cameron said.

"She goes by many a name."

"Am I missing something here," asked Tina.

"A lot," Ace replied. "I'm guessing your Jackie."

"Well duh," she said. She found Ace annoying, and was going to act just like her to annoy her.

"Huh, you are sarcastic! Or are trying to annoy me?"

"I'm trying to ignore you."

"Then why are you talkin'"

"Ace, calm yourself," Chase said.

Ace showed an angelic smile. "Come on other Camerons, to the conference room."

"House wouldn't like—" Cameron started, but Ace cut in.

"Sucking up is your boyfriend's job."

"Are you mocking me," asked Chase.

"No, no, of course not." She said verycondencending tone.

"Little ducklings, please come. You can catch up with family later," House called.

"Nope they are coming," Ace said.

"Why is that?"

"Because Kristen and Katie will be here in an hour. I want to see you against five teenagers."

"I hate teenagers," House mumbled.

"No you don't, you love them. They have no problem being rude."

"Do you have any guy friends," Jackie asked. All she saw was a girl in a raggedy sweatshirt. She didn't think guys talked to her, so her plan was to torment her about that fact.

"Yep, tons. Guys don't look at me a sex symbol, so I even have conversations with them."

"Every guy in school wants me."

"Are you jealous of me," Ace asked. It sure seemed like it.

"I don't know, but if so, your not just preppy, you are weird." Ace took off her hoodie to reveal a tight fitting, long sleeved shirt, under a slightly looser short sleeved one. The shirt was black. On the front is read 'The eyes can deceive, a smile can lie.' On the back it said, 'But the shoes always tell the truth.'

"And here I was thinking you were clever," Wilson said to House after reading the shirt.

Justin's widened at the sight of her. Foreman was the only on to notice of course. Ace plugged her iPod into House's station again.

"Hey, you got a new one," said Cameron.

"I won the money in a bet. You think people wouldn't bet with me, I'm a master, but they do of course. It gets quite boring. Which is why I only play poker with the SPADES."

"You think we can't beat you."

"I think I can tell every time you are bluffing."

"Fine, tomorrow, someone bring cards…"

"What scared? Wanna play now?"

"Do you have cards and chips with you?"

"Duh, I run a gambling club. And Robby should have extra chips with him, too."

"Is he still here?"

"Danno. I'll go check. I'll take the wee Camerons with me," and she left, with Justin following. Jackie stayed behind.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to," Justin asked.

"Greenday."

"No way! Me too!"

"Really what is your favorite song?" This had happened a number of times. Guys pretend to like the same band,

"Longview or Good Riddance."

"You pass," she smiled. Any true Greenday fan will refer to 'Time of Your Life' as Good Riddance.

"Your favorites?"

"Castaway and Burnout."

"I used to love Burnout. Then I sort of over played it."

"You know, you look like a jock."

"I guess I am."

"The why are you talking to me, jocks only talk to me when they are placing a bet on a game illegally, or when my faces bad mouth them."

"What?"

"Don't you have a gambling gang in your school?"

"No," he said.

"Never mind then."

"Do you not want me talking to you?"

"No, it's not that. I just don't know how to talk to you."

"What makes you think I'm different from your friends?"

"What you are wearing."

"Oh," he said. His sister picked out his clothes, usually. He didn't care how he dressed

They walked into a room. Robby was standing there, getting ready to leave.

"Give me you pieces," Ace demanded. He handed a big bag. Then he handed her his ID card, and she snapped it in half.

"You are out, sorry Robby."

"Fine, whatever."

"Sorry, Robby. I would bend the rules but…"

"Yea, I know. If I was in your position, I wouldn't even give me a chance."

Robby left. Ace turned to Justin.

"Hey, you're cute and all, but I just don't trust jocks. But you aren't like the others. I can tell. Let's just see what happens."

"Huh?"

"I can see you like me by the way you are staring, and I'll admit I like you. But I need to know you first."

'She's good,' he thought.

They went back to the room. Ace sat on the chair at the table. Kristen and Katie were there. It seemed that they didn't like Jackie either. Ace walked in behind Justin. She saw her friends eyes widen, but mouthed 'He's mine,' and they left it to be.

"Okay," said Ace sitting down, "we are playing Texas Hold'em. I am dealing first," she said as she opened a new deck, "One blind each deal," she took the cards out and began to shuffle, "Betting goes around the table once." She shuffled the deck a few more times, then placed it in front of Justin. He just looked at it.

"Cut."

"Oh, right."

Each chip is equal to that many dimes, cost a white to play." Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Wolf and Tina handed her a five. House and Cameron gave her a ten. The teens all put in tens, too.

"Jokers are wild," she said, and she dealt everyone two cards.

"How do you play," Jackie asked.

"You are kidding, right?"

"No. Why would I—"

"Whatever, just watch."

Ace had the ace of spades, and 6 of hearts. Wilson raised tencents, or one chip, Foreman checked, Chase checked, Wolf raised ten, Tina raised ten, Cameron checked, House raised twenty, Jackie asked what check meant, Katie raised ten, Kristen checked, Justin checked, and Ace checked. She dealt a blind and the first three cards. 7 of clubs, 10 of clubs, and a 2 of diamonds. Everyone checked except for Chase, who raised ten. Ace dealt the next round. An ace of clubs. House raised ten, and Justin folded. Ace dealt for the last time, and got an ace of diamonds. Everyone raised except Tina, Cameron, and Jackie. When they showed there hands, Kristen won with a flush of clubs. The game continued like this for 50 hands. In the end, Ace won 14 hands, Cameron won 10, House won 6, Kristen won 5 more, Katie won 5, Justin won 4, Chase won 3, and Foreman one 2. Wilson didn't win any. All the money pretty much went to Cameron and Ace.

"Chase, you have the worst poker face, in like, ever. And Wilson, you still lost to him."

"I was never too good at poker," Wilson mumbled.

"OK, who is up for lunch," Wolf asked.

"Got clinic duty, and the crapateria if a really bad place to hide," House said.

"I'm on diet," Jackie said.

"Why," asked Ace.

"Cause I'm fat," Jackie said. They all sort of looked at her.

"No," said Tina, "You are not on a diet. You are skin and bones to begin with."

"Anyone else not going," Chase asked. No said anything. They all left, but Cameron stayed behind.

"You coming Aunt Ally," Jackie asked.

"Oh, I'll be right there. I have to ask House something."

"Okay." She left satisfied with the answer.

When everyone left, Cameron turned to House.

"Umm… House, I need off clinic duty today…"

"Take it up with Cuddy, not me."

"Umm… Well… I…"

"That's right, you ducklings are scared of the big bird."

"No, I just...Will you ask for me?"

"No," he said. He got up to leave.

"Why not?"

"Because, then she will accuse me of something, and I'll be landed with your hours."

"No look, House I think—"

"I know you think your pregnant."

"How," she asked.

"Yesterday, Foreman said, 'Let's go out for drinks,' and you said no, which didn't really mean anything. But then Chase said no, and the boy likes to drink. He just seems to like you more. And since you had been crying all morning, but you didn't look sad."

"Oh, was it that obvious?"

"No, I just have been waiting for you to get pregnant since your whole little meth thing."

"You're an idiot," she said.

"Why do people say that? I'm not an idiot, just a jerk." She glared. "I'll take your hours," he said.

"Really? Why?"

"Because, if we take it to Cuddy, she'll find out you're pregnant. That means your relationship with Chase definitely has affected your work life. She will be pissed. Might make her baby sick, you know? And we wouldn't that."

"Thanks House," she said, and went to the cafeteria.

CAFETERIA

"Hey, I'm here," Cameron said, sitting down. Chase handed her a salad.

"What did he say?"

"He actually is going to do them." Ace coughed on what she was eating.

"No, didn't."

"Umm… yea, I had a similar reaction."

"No, wow, I didn't think he cared for anything more than he hated clinic."

"He loves Cameron," Chase asked. He face changed. It sort of dropped, and got a cute little overly defensive look on his face that made Ace want to laugh. That would be mean, though.

"Cuddy," the two said together. The conversation ended when Justin sat down.

"So," Cameron began, looking at Justin, "How have you been?"

"Good, Dad is flying up tomorrow."

"Oh good, I haven't seen him in a while."

Jackie sat down, looking disgustingly at a salad.

"Something wrong," Ace asked.

"It's like way to much," she said.

"Yea, if you are anorexic. And I'm the Jersey girl, I use the word like inappropriately."

"I'm not, I'm just dieting," she said, ignoring the second comment.

"Try exercising, you will gain a bit of weight, but you will look healthy."

"Eww… you mean get sweaty," she squealed.

"It often happens when you exercise. To bad they don't have showers yet."

"Well… I don't like you," she said.

"Wow, Jackie, great comeback," said Justin rolling his eyes.

The rest of the crew sat down, and they began talking. Cuddy walked over to the table.

"Cameron, you should be in clinic," she said.

"I… um… eh…" Cameron stuttered, but Ace cut in.

"Nope, House lost a bet. He should be in clinic."

"Oh, good. It's more fun to annoy him." She turned around, and Ace made a kissy noise. Cuddy whipped around and glared at her. Then she left.

"Well, it's good thing she isn't totally obvious, other wise blackmailing her wouldn't be any fun," Ace said as she left. The ducklings laughed. Katie and Kristen smiled.

"She is going out with someone? Who," Jackie asked.

"Uh… chaDuh," Katie snapped. Tina didn't stop the girls from being mean to Jackie for one reason; she knew Jackie treated tons of girls worse than this at school.

"I still think its… friends with benefits kind of thing, you know," said Ace.

"Mmhmm, I agree," Foreman said. Ace looked out the door, and Cuddy was back.

"We don't know where he is. Last time we saw him he was in his office. Do you want to look under the table," Ace asked.

"What kind of father raises a kid like you," Cuddy said. She was so easy to annoy, how did House find this interesting?

"I never met my father, I was adopted when I was 9, and was in foster homes before that."

"Oh… I… Um… Eh…"

"It's no biggy," Ace said.

"What happened?"

"He doesn't know I exist."

"Oh…"

"And your mom?"

Ace didn't say anything. Her mom was Cameron's age, and got pregnant. She couldn't handle a kid. She loved her mom now, her life was great. She wasn't ashamed at all. But the story was a bit like Cameron's. The difference was when she found out she was pregnant, she ran away, not tell her boyfriend. She was too scared. They were a one night stand, which was a huge difference compared to Cameron and Chase.

No, Chase and Cameron were going somewhere.

"She got pregnant young."

"Oh…"

Stupid nosey Cuddy, gonna make Cameron depressed. Yep there it was. Her eyes all watery. 'Damn her if she really is feeling bad for me,' Ace thought.

"Well, I just came to say House is actually doing clinic."

"No, I doubt it," Kristen said.

"He is."

"What people do for love," Kristen said.

"Who does he love," asked Cuddy.

"Stop playing dumb, it doesn't work for you. And by love, Kristen means, like, LOVE. Like sex." Cuddy got a look on her face, that one usually reserved for House, where it looks like she wants to bang her head into a wall.

Ace, Kristen, and Katie's cell phones all began to beep. They looked. It read PARTY AT TIA'S HOUSE FRIDAY.

"Wanna go?"

"Sure why not."

"Hey, Justin, wanna go to a party with us," Ace asked.

"Sure, uh… Mom?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks," he said.

"You can come to Jackie," Ace said.

"Why, I don't know anyone."

"Well, this is how to meet people." Jackie just stared. "There will be guys," Ace said.

"Fine, I'll go," she retorted.

After they ate Cameron and Chase left for the maternity ward. Too bad no one except Ace knew this. They all began to walk up to the conference room.

"Do we have a case," Kristen asked.

"No," replied Foreman.

"What about now," Ace asked.

"Still no," he answered.

"And now," Katie asked trying not giggle.

"No."

"What about now? What about now? What about now?" The three girls chanted. Foreman looked ready to punch them. Instead he just yelled.

"SHUT UP."

"Kill Joy," Ace said.

"Okay, I'm thinking of a sickness of some kind. Okay. Your patient comes in with—" Wolf started.

"What," asked Foreman.

"You have to guess it what the patient has." Wolf gave a long list of symptoms. Foreman said a medicine or two, and Wolf told him he killed the patient both times.

"Give her steroids," Ace said.

"What, they are illegal," Jackie said.

"She gets a bit better, and she is eating. But now she is getting worse; going blind," Wolf said.

"Oh… Tapeworm larva in the brain."

"What," Ace asked.

"Yep. Foreman, come on. You should have gotten that quicker," Wolf laughed. House had told her about that interesting case.

"Foreman, you would have killed her," Ace said. "Ahh… I'm never letting you be my doctor."  
"Shut up."

"See Ace, this actually happened, one of their first cases with all the original ducklings together."

"And you couldn't figure it out?"

"No, we did. House had me brake into her apartment."

"Why not ask for the keys," Jackie asked.

"House thought she could have had a Meth lab in her house."

"Did she," Jackie asked.

"No, if she did, we would have heard the story about how…" Ace stopped; she was going to say something about Cameron, but then thought it best not to.

"What? We would have heard what?"

"How House's brilliant deduction led to the discovery of a Meth lab."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Foreman sort of guessed what she was going to say, and gave her a warning look. Ace walked over to get a drink of water. Wow, that was close.


	30. Random Songs

Everyone was in the conference room. They were just sort of staring into space. Suddenly a song came on Ace's iPod that all the teens, save Jackie, seemed to know. Eminems RAIN MAN.

When this was over, they all started laughing. Who doesn't like Eminem? Well, Micheal Jackson most likely doesn't. Or Jessica Simpson. Or Hilary Duff. Or Jo-Jo. Or the Olsen twins. Or his ex…(I had the lyrics, but then I didn't want to make this rated M)

So maybe a lot of people don't like him, but these kids did. The Doctors were just looking at them like they were crazy.

"What the hell was that," House asked when the were done with their rap.

"Eminem," they all said.

"Okay, no, that was weird," said Foreman.

"So you like rap? Do you have Usher," Jackie asked.

"Usher doesn't rap! He is a freakin' ghetto wannabe," Ace answered.

"What the hell was that," Chase asked.

"Now I know House just asked that," Kristen said.

"That was Eminem," Justin said. Who hasn't heard of Eminem? "The name of the song was Rain Man. It is one of the best on the CD."

"It was weird," said Cameron.

"Well I prefer Greenday, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, and such, but what good is iPod if you don't put some really weird stuff on it?"

"Ummm…."

"You have Greenday," Wolf asked.

"Of course!"

But then the Numa Numa song came on, and they all had to sing again.

"Your music is ear wrenching."

"I must disagree," Justin said.

"It wasn't even in English," Cameron said.

"Now you being prejudice," Ace said with a grin. Explain what music she listened two would be like… Well, she didn't have a reason.

"Oh, listen to the next song," Kristen said. She had now memorized Ace' s iPod.

Whoooa whooooa

Whoooa whooooa

(Venga Boys are back in town)

Whoooa whooooa

Whoooa whooooa

Whoooa whooooa

Whoooa whooooa

If you're alone and you need a friend

Someone to make you forget your problems

Just come along baby take my hand

I'll be your lover tonight

Whoooa whooooa

This is what I want to do

Whoooa whooooa

(Let's have some fun)

Whoooa whooooa

One-on-one, just me and you

Whoooa whooooa

_Suddenly all the teens began to sing, even Jackie._

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I want you in my room

Let's spend the night together

From now until forever

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I wanna go boom, boom

Let's spend the night together

Together in my room

_They stop singing_

Whoooa whooooa

(Everybody…)

Whoooa whooooa

(Venga boys are back in town)

Whoooa whooooa

This is what I want to do

Whoooa whooooa

(Let's have some fun)

Whoooa whooooa

One-on-one, just me and you

Whoooa whooooa

_Teens begin to sing again._

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I want you in my room

Let's spend the night together

From now until forever

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I wanna go boom, boom

Let's spend the night together

Together in my room

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I want you in my room

Let's spend the night together

From now until forever

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I wanna go boom, boom

Let's spend the night together

Together in my room

Whoooa whooooa

Whoooa whooooa

Whoooa whooooa

Whoooa whooooa

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I want you in my room

Let's spend the night together

From now until forever

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I wanna go boom, boom

Let's spend the night together

Together in my room

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I want you in my room

Let's spend the night together

From now until forever

Boom, boom, boom, boom

I wanna go boom, boom

Let's spend the night together

Together in my room

"Okay, that just hit the all time weird," Wolf said. "More Greenday, less crap."

"What's the difference," House asked.

"Oh no you di-int," said Ace and Wolf at the same time, trying pull off ghetto accents.

"Greenday rocks," Justin said.

"They are horrible," Foreman said.

"Sucking up is the Aussie's job," Ace said, "And Greenday is amazing."

"There music is annoying," Jackie said.

"Jackie, you've only heard their newest CD," Justin said.

"So?"

"It sucked," Ace, Justin, Wolf, Chase, and Cameron all said at the same time. Then they all looked at Cameron.

"You listen to Greenday?" This was every single person in the room.

"Um… yea…" she said sheepishly.

"Cool, what's your favorite song?"

"No, you will laugh."

"Come on, tell us."

"No… Okay well…" She took a deep breath, "Basket Case."

And all the fans laughed.

"Sure it's not Geek Stink Breath," Ace asked. Cameron just glared.

"I don't get it," Foreman said looking at the group. Ace played the song. The First verse was all that was needed to make the room, including Cameron, burst in to hysterics.

Do you have the time  
to listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
that's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
it's bringing her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yuh, yuh, ya

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

"Wow, Cameron. That was…" Foreman couldn't find the right words.

"Not you," House supplied.

"What makes you think you know everything about me?" She was leaning back in her chair.

"I know we have all told you this many time before, Cameron. You reek of goodness. Which the Aussie seems to be into. Enough to get you…" House stopped when Ace, Cameron, and Chase glared at him.

"Right… It's a secret."

"What's a secret? Please tell me! I'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours."

"Okay, if you are going to give up a secret to learn a new one, what makes us think you wouldn't do that to my secret," Cameron said looking at Jackie.

"Ummm…"

"You know Jackie," Ace said, "Three men can keep a secret, if two of them are dead."

"I don't get it. Like I do, but I don't agree."

Then another Greenday song came on.

On A Mission  
I Made My Decision  
To Lead A Path Of Self Destruction  
A Slow Progression  
Killing My Complexion  
And It's Rotting Out My Teeth

I'm On A Roll  
No Self Control  
I'm Blowing Off Steam With Methamphetamine  
Well Don't Know What I Want  
And That's All That I've Got  
And I'm Picking Scabs Off My Face

Every Hour My Blood Is Turning Sour  
And My Pulse Is Beating Out Of Time  
I Found A Treasure  
Filled With Sick Pleasure  
And It Sits On A Thin White Line

I'm On A Roll  
No Self Control  
I'm Blowing Off Steam With Methamphetamine  
Well Don't Know What I Want  
And That's All That I've Got  
And I'm Picking Scabs Off My Face

I'm On A Mission  
I Got No Decision  
Like A Cripple Running The Rat Race  
Wish In One Hand Shit In The Other  
And See Which One Gets Filled First

I'm On A Roll  
No Self Control  
Blowing Off Steam With Methamphetamine  
Well Don't Know What I Want  
And That's All That I've Got  
And I'm Picking Scabs Off My Face

Geek….. Stink….. Breath…..

"That was Cameron's song."

They all laughed at all the songs on Ace's iPod. (Except for Cameron who pouted during Geek Stink Breath) She seemed to have every kind of music on it. It's a good thing they were having fun. They would have nothing except stress for the next few weeks.


	31. Party, Durgs, and Death

It was Friday night. Ace was getting ready for Tia's party. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go. Last time Tia had a party, some one was selling more than ecstasy. At least they thought they were. Turns out they were just placebos. But Ace still didn't like the idea of all the drugs. Not since…

Whatever she would just have to watch her drink…

Tonight was a huge business night. Of course, that's was her faces jobs. But she just might play a few hands. The doorbell rang, and Kristen and Katie walked in.

"Hey guys! Cameron is bringing Justin and Jackie over." They two girls ran up stairs.

"So what did you think of George," Ace asked, referring to the twins father.

"He seemed nice. Kind of boring really," Kristen said. The doorbell rang again and Jackie and Justin came in.

"Ready to go guys," Mary, Ace's adoptive mom, asked.

"Yea."

THE PARTY

The group walked in, and instantly found there group of friends. Jackie obviously didn't fit in.

"Here, I'll introduce you to your kind of girls. Don't take any drugs, most kids make the crap themselves." They walked over to a bunch of girls wearing Abercrombie.

"Here plastics, another Barbie," Ace said. The girls looked at her.

"Why are you talking to us," they asked with sneering look.

"See, you all hate me. Now socialize." Ace left. The girls seemed to accept Jackie pretty quick. Ace walked back over to the others. They sat down at a table. Tia walked over.

"Yo, wat up peeps," she asked, with a big guffy smile on.

"Tia, what have you been smoking." The question was said totally seriously.

"This and that, you know? You know? Right?"

"Let's, uh, move," Katie said looking at the woozy girl.

"Oy, Ace," a voice called. She turned around in the crowd of people. Shots seemed to be going around fast. Finally she located the voice, and walked over to the DJ table.

"Wanna DJ for a bit?"

"Not really, come on Justin, let's go talk to him. Hell a lot more interesting than this crap." They walked over.

Jackie was having fun with the other girls. They found some guys to make out with. That would keep them occupied for a bit.

Ace and Justin walked around the house looking for the rest of the group. A twerp came up and tried to sell them drugs, but Ace punched him.

"Nice," Justin said.

"Thanks," she said. Her stomach fluttered. He was cute. 'That's it,' she thought, 'Who am I kidding, he is way hot.'

"Look, Justin, wanna skip the whole be friends first thing."

"And skip to the dating?"

"And this," she said, and kissed him.

"Gladly," he said, and kissed her. They started making out like all the other teens there, until someone screamed. Everyone looked. A guy was on the ground. Ace groaned, and walked over. He wasn't moving. Ace took his pulse. Nothing.

"Anyone know CPR?"

"Umm…" A girl raised her hand. Everyone looked kinda of stunned. Some one called 911.

"What did he take, and who sold it?"

The kid Ace punched raised his hand.

"He took some X." He threw her the container. She looked at the pills. They had cartoon characters on them.

"Okay, anyone else who bought from him, I suggest you sit." She said. A few kids sat down, and two more passed out. The ambulance came and took the three, and a forth who fainted when they got there. Everyone left, but the gang jumped on the ambulance.

"You can't be here."

"This going to PPTH?"

"Yea."

"I'm interning there. I have every right to be here. My friends can come too."

"You can make that call," the guy asked.

"Yes, now go." Tired of arguing, he did just that. They brought the first kid around, so they worked on the next.

The extra teens sat and watched.

"What's going on," the first kid asked.

"You bought X from Nathan."

"Oh," he said. They quickly arrived at the hospital. The gang got out of the way for the paramedics. Once they all went in the teens slowly walked in, Ace and Justin in the back.

"So," he whispered, "we dating?"

"Yea, I guess so. We were friends, for like a week, it works right?"

"Of course it does." He grinned. Jackie tripped.

"I think your sister needs a coffee," Kristen called.

"Jackie, did you drink any thing?"

"Just a little."

"Mom is gonna kill you."

"Who is gonna tell her," she asked.

"Um… your aunt, she is working late tonight."

She froze. "No," she said.

"Yes, don't worry, she makes a mean coffee."

The teens entered the hospital, and Cameron was standing there.

"Quick, Cameron, she needs coffee," Katie said walking in, following the drugged up party kids. She wanted to see this.

"No, you guys are coming with me," she said.

"Ruh-roh, some one is in trouble," House's voice rang.

"Not me," Ace said. "Some guys at the party." She tossed him the ecstasy.

"Oh, drugs! Why are you giving drugs to a drug addict?"

"Because the drug addict is a doctor who is going to find out what those are. They look like X, but X doesn't cause people to faint, or for some people's heart to stop beating. Well, it does. But Nath sold it. Plus, I'm not a doctor. The kids are coming around, but they don't know why."

"Why can't Cameron do it," he wined.

"Because she is better at making coffee than you, and Jackie needs coffee."

"Fine," he said and went to the lab.

"Why were you guys drinking," Cameron asked.

"Only Jackie was, do we look drunk?"

"No, but if Jackie was hanging out with you…"

"She wasn't."

"Where the hell was she," Cameron said, on the verge of yelling.

"Hanging out with some girls, why?"

"What if they gave her drugs?" They were in the elevator, and Cameron was examining Jackie's pupils.

"I told her kids in my school are nuts and not to take any drugs."

"But if the kids were sane it would be okay?"

"Well, yea, look what happened the other kids. Trust me; that was NOT X."

They were in the conference room and Cameron was making coffee.

"What was it then?"

"Any chemicals they could find."

"You are kidding? They have no idea what the reactions…"

"Yes they do! That's how they sell it," she said. Then she began to mock a voice. "'Hey, this is new X, it's real this time. It has a chemical added so you won't get the fever. Take just one kiddies.'," she went back to her normal voice, "and it doesn't work, it takes 30 minutes, so they take 3 or 4. Nathan is a genius, I swear, but he is a jerk too. All he cares about is money." She sat on the couch. When the coffee was done, she put one in a Styrofoam cup.

"Come on, Justin, we are taking this to House." He followed. Kristen and Katie's parents had just come. Ace was sleeping there over night with the other interns.

The two went down to the lab and gave House the coffee.

"Did you find anything?"

"Ton of stuff, sodium, chlorine, sulfur, and even a trace of uranium. But that was small so I think it was just in the water or something."

"I guessing that stuff doesn't mix," Ace asked.

"The body shouldn't ingest most of this stuff alone. The stuff is amazingly small dosages. I don't even see how it would make anyone high."

"What if you took five?"

"Umm… your heart may stop beating," House said.

"Wait, like you would die, or like a heart attack type thing."

"Well, at three your heart will skip every fifth beat."

"Five?"

"Your heart would only beat… a few times."

"I think that might be what happened."

"Taking five pills? No one is that stupid."

"A drunken teen may take ten pills!"

"They wouldn't have to, if the teen was legally drunk—"

"Oxymoron," Ace said.

"Hmm… good point. Back to what I was saying. If a kid about his build got drunk and took two of these pills, it would have the effect of a sober taking five."

"Nath claims he only sold one per person."

"I'd say he is lying, that or these ain't the right drugs."

"No, they are, he tried to give us some."

"I thought you said you don't take drugs. Wouldn't the kid know that?"

"He was drunk…"

"Oh duh." House smiled. Course he was drunk, stupid teens.

"Okay, well we are leaving, go tell the doctors 'bout your discovery."

"They will ask how I got the pills."

"Tell them from me, I got it covered."

"Okay…"

Ace and Justin left and turned towards the conference room. When House was out of sight, they stopped.

"Justin, we never finished our kiss from before." Of course, it had to quick because they were in a hall and anyone could walk down.

"Maybe we should tell everyone we're going out," Ace said before walking in the room. They looked in to see Cameron yelling at Jackie. They looked at each other and knew not just yet. They walked in.

"What did he say," Cameron asked when they walked in.

"Oh, there was all kinds of fun stuff," Justin said.

"It would make your heat skip a beat. Figuratively and literally," Ace added. Cameron looked at her, but she didn't want to explain.

"Cam, your done for the night. Go home, Chase misses you I'm sure.

"What?"

"Go hang out. Cam, can I ask you something privately before you go?"

"Sure," she said. She knew what it would be about. But she was excited, and wanted to tell someone without the whole world knowing. They walked into House's office.

"How did it go," Ace asked.

"I'm pregnant." Ace was happy to see a smile on her face.

"Don't give her up," she said, "or him."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom wasn't really young when she had me, she was your age. It was a one night kinda thing. She won't tell me—"

"Wait, you know your mother?"

"Yea, she visits every year in July. She wasn't exactly financially stable when she had me. She still isn't really. But yea, I see her. Whatever you do, don't give the kid up. It's my mom's biggest regret. You and Chase can get married. You love each other. You helped him get through something big. He'll help you."

"Wow. I thought my child hood—"

"No, no. Don't get me wrong. My life is wonderful. I just don't have a dad. My mom ditched him when she found out she was pregnant. She said he was a complete jerk off. Won't tell me what he did though. She just said she was a jerk."

"A jerk she loved."

"I don't think so."

Cameron frowned. They walked out of the office.

"Justin, Jackie, let's go."

"Can I stay here tonight," Justin asked. He had just found out, and he didn't think Ace knew yet. He wanted to be there for her, poor girl.

"Call your mom and ask her."

Tina, being half asleep, agreed.

The other two left. Justin turned to Ace.

"You okay?"

"Something is wrong," she said. She pulled out her phone and called her mom, but no one picked up.

"Julia," Justin said carefully. The girl's life was going to turn in like three seconds. "Just sit down." She obeyed. House had just walked in.

"Ace, I have some bad news," House said.

"What," she asked. She was not expecting the next sentence.

"Your mom was in a car accident," he said solemnly.

"What," she whispered. She began to cry. Justin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I see her," she asked.

"Yea, but she isn't in a good state."

"Oh my god," she whispered. 'This can not be happening,' she thought.

When they got to the ER, Ace's mother's chances weren't too good.

"What happened?"

"Drunk driver," House said.

"Is he hurt," the girl asked, angry.

"Broken leg and a few bruises."

"Can we kill him?"

Untitled by Simple Plan was playing on the radio.

I open my eyes,

I try and see

But I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

Got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just want to scream

"How could this happen to me?"

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound

But no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I want to start this over again

So I try to hold

On to a time when

Nothing mattered

And can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

Got no where to run

But the night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just want to scream

"How could this happen to me?"

I made my mistakes

Got no where to run

But the night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just want to scream

"How could this happen to me?"


	32. Father of 2

Ace was in tears all the next day. She spent most of the day listening to her music. Justin was trying to wait on her hand and foot, but realized she just wanted to let alone.

She couldn't believe it. Her mom was gone. She was back in the system. For the first time since she was 9, she was alone. Her 'real' was flying in that that day. She wasn't considered 'stable enough' to take care of her daughter. She frowned.

Actually, Terri (her mom) should be here by now. Ace stood up and walked to the clinic. Sure enough her mom was there. Terri saw her and walked over.

"Oh… Sweetie, how are you doing." She hugged the girl.

"We should go upstairs; I'm suppose to do this intern thing."

They walked over to the elevator. House stood there mouth hanging open. She followed his eyes and they landed on her mom, who was staring at him. She looked like a deer in headlights.

'I don't like where this is going,' she thought.

They got closer and House still hadn't said anything.

"Greg," she asked.

"Terri?"

'It's worse then I thought, they are on first names,' she thought.

"Terri, I haven't seen you in forever."

"How long was forever," Ace asked.

"Umm… 14, maybe 15 years."

Now Ace looked like the deer caught in headlights. 'No, what are the chances… It can't have happened. They are…' she thought.

"No," she whispered.

"What," House asked.

"Yes," Terri said.

"You said he was… Oh damn… No…"

House caught on.

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"Oh, cause I'm just loving it," Ace said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It could have been this other guy. That's why I left."

Ace walked into House's office and sat on his chair and began to cry. Justin walked over.

"Julia, are you… What's wrong?" He sat next to her. She leaned on him and cried. He just hugged her and kissed her a few times.

"Greg, please take the test," Terri begged.

"No, it was once. We used a condom." She couldn't be his kid. But it would explain her looking just like Wolf, and being as brilliant as him sometimes.

"House, come on." Cameron was looking at him.

"Do it for Ace."

"No."

"Why."

"Because, it would explain too much." Now he was being an idiot. 'Fine, I'll do this,'Cameron thought.

"House," she said. He looked at her. "I love you," she said and his mouth dropped just like hers did months earlier. She swabbed his cheek.

"Oh… You stupid little good for nothing…"

"Hey, I learned from the best." She smiled. Haha, karma was gonna bite House's ass so hard one day.

"House, you don't have to take custody of her."

"I want to," he said, which seemed to surprise the women.

"House, you sure? I was going to adopt her. She deserves better than that hell hole they call—" but House cut Wolf off.

"She deserves better than me, too. But if you adopt her it will be a big thing. We've already determined she is under to much stress. Oh, and I have no clue how to raise a kid."

"Wait, why didn't you want the test," Cameron asked.

"It explains everything," Wolf said. "Why she looks like me, why House actually liked her, and why she liked him. It explains why Terri didn't want her to know her dad, because I agree, House, you are a jerk. And somehow she turned out to be as brilliant and as cranky."

"Just damaged," House said. But Cuddy was hung on how House being Ace's father meant she looked like Wolf.

"You two are related?"

Everyone looked at her and laughed. "Cousins."

"Oh, you failed to ever mention that."

"I haven't told any one besides Cameron."

"So your daughter just happens to look like your cousin?"

"She looks like my grandmother," Wolf contiued. "Identical."

House's phone began to ring. It was on the table so Cuddy picked it up.

"Hello Stacy." House did not wanna talk to her right now.

"Um… long story. Don't cry, Stacy. What's wrong?... No… Stacy, I'm a doctor, too… He isn't getting his phone back… But cause he has been using it to avoid Clinic… It might help… I'll only tell him I promise… WHAT?... 5 months, why didn't you call him before… denial is never good… are you sure though… yea I'll tell him right away." She hung up and walked over to House. Then she slapped him. Hard.

"Oww… What the hell… Cuddy…"

"Stacy's pregnant!" Everyone's mouth dropped.


	33. A father, a sister, a decan and grandpa

"Ace," Cameron called. The teen came out of the bathroom stall in tears still.

"It was positive," she said. She just nodded. She wasn't sad, or mad. Or happy really. She was always mad at her mom for not letting her meet her dad, but now that she knew it was House, she could see the reasoning.

"And you are going to have a sister in four months."

"What? Stacy?" She was going to have a sister. Maybe this won't work out to bad. She always wanted little sister. And a dad.

"Yep."

"Wait, if she is due in 4 months…"

"Yea, I know. Don't mention it to him."

"I don't plan to, Cameron. I'm not stupid."

"No, but you talk without thinking."

"I guess. What if it all falls through?"

"Well, first Wolf is going to try to adopt you, then House will come as your father. In the end, House will most likely have custody. If they find something wrong, you go to Wolf that much faster."

"Wolf is trying to adopt me?"

"Ace, you need a woman."

"Yea, I guess. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Getting House to take the test for me. Chase told me the story. Did he really do that to you?"

"He is an idiot."

"Nope, a jerk. Remember?" And for the first time in two days, Ace smiled.

"Oh, yea that's right. Come on, go tell Justin."

"You know bout us then."

"The way he has been comforting you. You guys are very good at hiding it."

"Thanks… I think… You gonna tell everyone?"

"No. Just so you know, he does like you."

"What?"

"House. He said the first time he saw you, he liked you. He knew he liked you, he just didn't know why."

"Inner paternal instinct, maybe."

"I guess so."

"And I liked him."

"Really? Inner…"

"Childicular instinct?"

"That makes sense," Cameron said rolling her eyes.

"No, but we will pretend it does."

"Umm… do you need a ride to that CCD thing tonight? Do you want to go? You don't have to."

"Yea, I wanna see James and Spaldo and them."

"Umm… okay. I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Cameron."

"For what now?"

"You've just been… great," she said.

"Which leaves me to my questioning. You have a friend named Spaldo?"

"Christopher Spaldo. We call him Spaldo."

"Why?"

"Cause Chris is a girls name."

* * *

Story time:

I was babysitting and the kids were watching the Amanda Show. It was the one with the Moody's point thinger ma gig. One of the characters names was Spalding. The kids would start cracking up every time they said the name, so I asked what was so funny.

ME: What's so funny?

Them: Spalding? Who names their baby Spalding?

ME: I gotta a friend named Spaldo.

Them: No you don't.

ME: Yes, see. shows cell phone contact list

Them: Cool, why did his mom name him Spaldo?

ME: Well Spaldo is his last name, His first name is Chris.

Them: Like Mom?

ME: That's why he ditched the name, he thinks Chris is a girly name. He is now Spaldo Spaldo.

Them: Oh…

They told their mom that I had a crazy friend Spaldo Spaldo. Now their mom thinks I'm crazy. But we all love Spaldo cause he is Spaldo. realizes no one knows what she is talking about.

End Story Time

* * *

"Oh."

"He dropped Chris, and calls himself Spaldo Spaldo.

"Right…"

"Do you think Jackie will let borrow something to wear, I don't really have any church cloths. I usually borrow stuff from Katie, but she's on vacation."

"Yea, I'm sure she will. Now go talk to Justin. He is worried sick about you. It's really kind of cute."

Ace was happy with the outfit she got from Jackie. It was white camisole with a bit of lace on the top. She wore a maroon low-cut ruffled shirt over it. She had on her own pair of tan pants. She walked to the back room of the church. She looked in all the extra doors, until she spotted Spaldo and James. She waved and they both came out. They were all about 18.

"Hey Ace. How you doing," Spaldo asked.

"I'm okay."

"You wanna come over on Friday, I'm having a small party. I've already invited Kristen…" James said.

"I know, she told me. I don't want a birthday party."

"Oh come on, you gotta come." Sweet little seniors, looking so innocent. How she hated there persistent pleads. She just walked down the stairs shrugging.

"Please, do it for…" James couldn't think of anyone.

"Bring your boyfriend," Spaldo said.

"How did you know I got a boyfriend?"

"You are too happy. Thank god you got one. We couldn't take you hitting on us any longer."

"Right. It wasn't you guys hitting on the freshmen or sophmores. Not at all." They looked at her. 'Boys' she thought.

"Well?"

"His name is Justin. He is 15 and is from Californa."

"Cali ? How did you get one from Cali ?"

"Long story."

"How's your internship with that House jerk?"

"Horrible. You would believe why."

"Try me."

"He's my dad."

"WHAT," the boys asked, stunned. They all met the dude. Clinic story.

"Ace, I'm sorry."

"Hey that's my dad you're talking about."

"I know. Is he… Is he adopting you?"

"Yea, he is."

"He must be… how is he taking it. Can't picture him with a kid."

"Okay, we have only talked twice since we found out. And make that 'kid' two daughters. His ex-girlfriend called. She is pregnant with his baby."

"No," said Spaldo. House with kids. Wow.

"Yep," Ace said.

"Ace, why do you come to these things? You don't believe in God…"

"I do, sorta. Plus, my last class. Thought I should say bye."

"Yea… Not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Interesting plan for today. We are discussing what we believe."

"Umm…"

"We have a decan coming to answer questions," James said.

"You'll see, just behave." Spaldo looked at.

"I always do."

"No you don't," they chorused looking at her.

(And that was my dedication to my senior friends)

Cameron went home. She and Chase hadn't really had time to talk in a while. She walked in. Chase wasn't home yet. She went to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Chase walked in a few minutes later.

They sat down and began to eat. Suddenly Cameron began to cry.

"Ally, what's wrong luv?"

"What if we aren't good parents? I mean ours weren't what you would call…"

"Decent?" Chase wouldn't admit the same thought came to him too. "So now we know exactly what not to do."

"I think I knew not to abuse my kid. I'm pretty sure you knew not to just walk out on them."

"Allison you are going to make a great mother," Chase said.

"I… I don't know. I don't know what to do. Last time I screwed up."

"You didn't screw up…"

"Oh, Bobby, he was so beautiful." She got up and picked up a book from a book shelf. She brought it to the couch and opened it to a page. There was a picture of a small baby. He already had hair, brown. Chase walked over.

"Oh, Ally, he's…" They turned the page. He saw the baby through the first two months of his life. Then there was a picture in which Ryan's eyes were wide open.

"Ally, he has your eyes." He they were a sea green. She looked at the picture.

"Two weeks later…" She couldn't finish. "Oh god Rob, I loved him."

She rested her head on his chest. He kissed thetop of her head.

"Ally, do you want to move in together?"

"Ye…yes," she said. She loved having him around. She wanted him to ask forever…

"I love you Allison." He looked down to find her sleeping. He smiled.

After class House was there to pick Ace up.

"Umm… how was class," he asked awkwardly.

"Oh wonderful. House, I think you could be God, can you cure lepers by touching them?"

"I've had this conversation with Cameron."

"Really?"

"Yea. She was worshipping me—"

"This is news how?"

"—and I told her it was nice comparison, but I never made a tree. She is so naïve sometimes."

"So, now that I'm your daughter, do I have permission to insult Chase?"

"Yea. Go for it. Don't make fun of his accent though, only I can."

"I was planning on the pink shirt he wears. He is wearing it tomorrow."

"It's the last Thursday of the month already?"

"Yep. Only," she counted for a second, "24 more days until my birthday."

"The 24th?"

"The 23rd, I didn't count today."

"First day of Leo."

"Yep." They pulled up at PPTH.

"Are you still sleeping here," House asked her.

"Yea, I'll be here till the end of July. Give you another month alone with Cuddy."

"You are sooooo annoying."

"I know. I try really hard. Actually I don't, it's really easy. Like a gift. Hmmm… I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Are you calling me annoying?"

"I guess so," she said. They got out of the car.

"I bet you can't find three people who agree."

"Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and every nurse in the hospital."

"Well… Besides them."

"I would say clinic patients, but they will just say you are mean."

"Don't expect that to change."

"I don't," she said. Wolf walked over. She was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Ace are you doing anything this weekend?"

"No."

"Do you want to come shopping with me and Cameron on Saturday?"

"I'd love to. But I don't have any money."

"Come on, I'll teach you how to window shop."

"Umm… okay."

"House, I need to go home. I have to get all my stuff."

"Oh… okay. How about we go today?"

It was Friday. She had to get her stuff.

You see, Ace's adoptive mom's parents didn't want to want her to adopt any children. They thought all the kids in orphanages were on drugs. Even theten year olds. Ace was adopted anyways. She met her grandparents twice. The second time, when she was six, they tried to kill her.

Ace's 'grandparents' felt a woman should only look after there own child. If the woman couldn't conceive, God didn't want her to have a child.

They didn't even invite Ace to her mother's funeral.

Ace walked into her old room. She went to her vanity, and picked up a piece of jewelry. She looked at the necklace and began to cry.

"She gave this to me for Christmas," she sobbed.

House wasn't sure how, but he knew what to do. He gently put his arm around her. She hugged him back. They sat down on her bed.

The door opened downstairs.

"Who ever the hell is in here better get out," a voice called. Ace ran out her room and looked over the bridge to see her 'grandpa' Albert there.

"How the hell did you get here," he asked.

"My dad drove me!" House limped out f the room.

"Who are you? You her pop?"

"Well, I'm the only other person in the house," House said.

"Look, I get legal custody over her. All this crap is mine."

"The will said it was left to me."

"Yea, I'm trying to get around that," he grumbled.

Ace glared, then walked back in her room. She had a couple of empty laundry baskets that she began to fill with her things. She had two baskets with all her clothes, one with all her jewelry and cosmetics, one with five years of magazines, and one with games, toys, and such. She had three filled with just books. Every book in the house was in the three crates. They were over flowing. After three hours, everything in the house was removed.

House and Ace really bonded. House told Ace all about Stacy.

"You really loved her."

"Yea…" He froze for a moment. He had loved her? Why not now? Ace noticed this.

"But what about Cuddy?"

Saying he stopped again would be untrue. He never really unfroze.

"We were together in college, but it was never anything special."

"What's different this time around?" Ace wasn't sure there was anything, but there has to be more to it then just sex.

"I don't know. I guess we just changed. She is…"

"Different," Ace supplied.

"I guess."

"You'll think of the word. Just take things slow."

"What does that mean," House asked pretending he was hurt.

"I'm serious! No one can stand either of you, you go great together."

House looked at his daughter. 'Damn, that feels weird,' he thought. His daughter. She fixed her glasses. House noticed for the first time she was wearing glasses. She usually wore contacts. Today, she didn't even dress up. She wore sweat pants and a hoodie.

Ace went into her closet. She pulled out a ton of note books.

"What are all these," House asked. He opened one up.

"Rough drafts of stories I wrote."

_And they kissed. Magic surged through their bodies, and they knew—_

"Hey, don't read them," she said angrily.

"That was good, and I only read two sentences," he said.

"They are sorta like my diary."

"How are they like diaries?"

"If I'm pissed, someone dies. If I'm happy they find a new friend, or solve a problem. When I'm crying, it rains. I have control over their world."

"Most people buy the Sims for that."

"The Sims have limits."

"But writing doesn't?"

"Do you know how corny I sound?"

"You're not that bad."

"Riiiiiight." Ace laid down for a moment and looked at the ceiling. It was covered with glow-in-the-dark stars.

"How are we going to move the furniture?"

"Chase and Foreman can do that."

That Night

Ace brought everything to House's place. She was still spending the night at the hospital. The next day she was going shopping with Wolf and Cameron. Meanwhile, Chase and Foreman would be moving her furniture.

Ace was a bit happier knowing that her 'grandparents' would now and forever be out of her life.


	34. Mall and Moving

It was Saturday, and still no case, so the Ace, Wolf, and Cameron got to go shopping. Meanwhile, the men began to move furniture.

**The Mall**

"So Ace, where do you want to go?"

"Macy's, Hot Topic, and PacSun."

"I have to go to Lord & Taylor to return something," Cameron said.

"And I wanted to get that iPod today, so we can also go to the Apple store."

**Ace's Room**

"Come on, work," House said angrily, "Get of your lazy arses and—"

"Leave them alone, House," came Cuddy's voice. They turned around to see her standing in the door.

"Cuddy, what the… Why are you here?"

"You have a case," she said and handed him a file.

"Let's see. 16 year old girl with heart problem, and she was premature. Could it be, PDA?"

"Oh… it could be House, but don't you think we would've checked," Cuddy said. She had no clue what kind of act she was trying to pull, they didn't check for PDA. House solved the case without looking at the patient.

"No, cause then you would be at the hospital scheduling a surgery. Call them I'll pretend not to notice," he said very matter-of-factly.

Cuddy came back, and House asked her to stay.

"You can help mean whip the slaves, I mean they are terrified of you." Cuddy just rolled her eyes, but decided to hang out for a bit. It was Saturday and she didn't have to work. She didn't, but she always did. She would take a Sunday off once in a blue moon, but that was it.

**The Mall**

The girls went into Macy's. Ace was looking for sweatpants. She found a pair of black ones that fire prints at the very bottom. They said 'hott' on the butt, and it had a matching hoodie.

Wolf bought a few t-shirts and a pair of running shoes.

"You don't run," Cameron pointed out.

"They were on sale," she said defensively.

Cameron didn't buy anything. She claimed all the shirts were to revealing. Wolf and Ace half believed this until they showed her one that was tight collared.

"What are you afraid of revealing, your arms," Ace asked. Cameron just smiled.

Ace's House

Foreman and Chase were working while Cuddy and House were talking in another room.

"What do you think they're doing? I agree with Ace. They have something going on," Foreman said.

"Yea, they have been twice as nasty to each other. It's weird," Chase replied.

"Not to mention, Cuddy has been hanging out around the conference room a lot lately, and she took two days off a while back. That is a bit…"

"Out of character," Chase supplied.

"Yea."

House walked in, hence ending the conversation.

"Okay boys, what do you want for lunch? Pizza, or Chinese?"

"Pizza," they both said at the same time.

"Chinese it is then," House said. Forman rolled his eyes.

"What was the point of asking us," Chase asked.

"To be polite. Besides, I'm the one picking the food up." He looked at the two ducklings, "Don't worry. I'll take Cuddy," he added seeing their faces. He left. Foreman and Chase began to work again.

**The Mall**

The girls were at PacSun, and Wolf and Ace were browsing. They both fit in perfectly with the scene and the crowd. Cameron stuck out like a sore thumb.

Ace bought some bracelets; pink, black, and green rubbery ones. She picked up a necklace. It had mock brown leather 'chain' and a metal guitar pick charm. The picks had different pictures on them, such as peace signs.

Ace looked around for Cameron. Some Goth kid was glaring at her through the glass wall between PacSun and Hot Topic. She nudged Wolf and pointed it out. Wolf smiled and walked over to the wall. She knocked on the wall which seemed to scare the kid.

After PacSun, They decided to go out to eat. They chose a Friendly's. They all ordered the same kind of salads which their waiter found humorous.

"Hello ladies, what would you like today?" He was adorable! He had curly brown hair, a round face, and warm, brown eyes.

"He is endearing," Wolf said.

"Never use the word endearing again, Wolf," Ace said. "But yes, he is gorgeous."

"Hey, stick to one guy," Cameron said. Ace blushed a bit.

"Oh, busted! Who is it?" Wolf looked curious. Cameron smiled.

"Justin," she said.

"Oh, more people you have to share the broom closet with. You should make a schedule. Work some time in for House and Cuddy," Wolf answered with a confident smile.

"God, you are annoying," the three said at the same time, only Wolf said it in a voice that was mocking the other two.

"We are horrible atheists/deists you know. We use 'God' expressions way too much," Ace said.

**House's Car**

"So, Lisa, would you like to come over to my place tonight?"

"Sure," she smiled a bit, "What time?"

"Around eight, I guess," House said. His phone began to ring...

"House… Done already… Okay, we'll meet you at my place…" He hung up.

"Who was that," Cuddy asked.

"Foreman, they are done already. We are going to my place."

"Oh… Okay…"

"Something wrong?"

"I just…"

**The Mall**

Wolf had bought her new iPod, and they were getting ready to leave. Suddenly a girl ran up to Ace and hugged her.

"Hi Krissy," Ace said unenthusiastically.

"Oh my God, Julia, I heard! I'm so sorry," she said a little to happily.

"Thanks Krissy. Well we got to go."

"Hi people taking Julia to the mall," she said waving her hands overly enthusiastically.

"Um… Call me Ace. And these are Wolf and Cameron."

"How do ya know them?"

"I just do."

"Okay, well I'm gonna call you tonight!"

"Um… No because… … I have that internship thing," Ace said lamely.

"Awe… to bad, well call me when you are done with that."

"Yea, okay." Krissy walked away.

"Who was that," Wolf asked as they made their way to her car.

"Krissy, leader of the popular group."

"Oh, I'm guessing you two don't get along."

"Not really. Right now she either feels really bad for me, or owes me a lot of money."

"Why would she owe you money?"

"I run a gambling service, remember?"

"Oh, yea… Why wouldn't she feel bad for you?"

"Umm… When she lost her mom, I tried to be nice, but she told me I have no clue what she is going through, that I live a 'charmed life', I have no problems, and that if my mother died she wouldn't be talking to me so I shouldn't be talking to her."

"That's horrible," Cameron said. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just apologized for being the better person."

**House's Place**

House and Cuddy walked in with the food, not planning to tell anyone what had just happened. 'It was just a kiss,' they kept thinking to themselves. Of course this meant it was much, much, more. There was passion that neither House nor Cuddy ever felt before. And while they have both been in love before this was different.

Ace, Wolf, and Cameron walked in the door and put their bags on the couch. Chase kissed Cameron. House snickered, causing Ace and Cuddy to glare at House.

"Yum! Chinese," Ace said. She grabbed a carton of white rice and added a bunch of different sauces.

"I was gonna eat that," Foreman said. He grabbed a different, slightly smaller box of white rice.

"I hungry too," Wolf said and grabbed some lo mein from House.

"Wolf, give it back…"

"No, I'm hungry!" Chase looked at Cameron and handed his food over.

They were all laughing until the beepers went off.

Beepbeep Beepbeep

Beeeeeeep Beeeeeeep

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beeeeeeeee

Beeeep beepbeep Beeeep beepbeep

Beeeeeep beep Beeeeeep beep

"Cuddy, why do we have a patient?" House asked.

"You shouldn't," she said, "You were right about the PDA girl."

"Come on, let's go," Ace said grabbing the box of food. "Shotgun," she called as all the doctors just sat there. "Hellooooo…….. Yes we are having fun but if you wanted to dump work every time a little thing came up, you shouldn't have become doctors." They all got up to leave. "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is if for you and me, N is for any where at any time at all, DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA. F is for fire that burns down the whole town, U is for uranium… bombs, N is for is for no survivors…'NO PLANKTON' F is for Frolic through all the flowers, U is for Ukulele, N is for Nose picking, chewing gum, and sand licking, Here with my best buddy."

"That was the most obnoxious thing I've ever…."

"I'm not done yet," Ace said wrinkling up her nose, and began the obnoxious laugh part.

"You are the most obnoxious—"

"Then you have to get out more often." House looked at Ace. She began to sing again.

"Ace, shut up," Wolf said.

"Okay dokay."

**The Hospital**

"34 year old male. Low BP, then had a heart attack," Wilson told House as they walked down the hall.

"Why are _you _telling me?"

"I couldn't find Cuddy," he said.

"What up, Wilson," came the cheery voice of Ace as he walked in the door conference room. She, the ducklings, Cuddy, Justin, and Jackie were eating on the couch, watching House's portable T.V.

"You got more food," House asked.

"Shhh… No TeVo," Wolf said.

"Cuddy, what are you doing here," Wilson asked.

"It's Saturday, I don't have to be here," she said she got up and left towards to her office. House followed.

"Whipped," Ace whispered to Wolf. She smiled.

"Is it just me, or has Cuddy been acting weird lately," Wilson asked.

"Who wants to guess why," Ace said, barely audible. The duckling smiled.


	35. Dumbass patients

"Sir, you have low blood pressure because you have been taking blood thinners," House said angrily. The patient just stared.

"Why weren't these mentioned," Foreman said in a belittling voice.

"I… I… I…"

"Spit it out," Chase said annoyed.

"Guys, zip it. Sir, why didn't you mention the blood thinners before," Ace asked.

"I didn't think they were relevant."

Chase: Blood thinners aren't relevant in a blood problem?

House: Well, would it kill you to just listen, because it might kill you to not.

Foreman: Are you a doctor?

"Guys, zip it." This time it was Wolf.

"Was there any other medicines—"

"No, let's stay with the blood thinners. Why wouldn't you mention them."

"Okay, you three out," Cameron said angrily. She opened the door. They just stared at her. She and Wolf began to push them out.

"Excuse the idiots," Ace said.

"Jerks," the three men said defensively.

"Sir, were you on any other meds? Even if it doesn't seem like it matters," Ace said.

"Why isn't doctor doing this?"

"Because two of the doctors are preventing the other three from getting themselves fired."

"Oh. Well, I took some Advil this morning for chest pains, and Drixoral for a cold last week."

"Sir, why were you taking blood thinners, you don't have high blood pressure."

"Well the best way to get warm is to not get cold. I thought it was the same idea."

"Oh. Well, someone will be in with you soon." She smiled and left.

**Conference room**

Ace walked in the room and sat on the couch next to Justin.

"I'm gonna kill him," she heard him mutter.

"Lemme do it! I got mob connections," she said. Everyone looked at her.

"You're kidding."

"This is Jersey, we've all got mob connections, how do you think House got his Vette?"

"Oh…" He looked at Cameron, expecting for her to tell him to ignore her.

"No, she's telling the truth. About the corvette any way," she said.

"No, I don't have mob connections, but I know where to get them! TO FRANCHESCA'S!" Everyone looked at her.

"I know that place is run by the mob," she said.

"Every non-Italian thinks all Italians are in the mob," Jackie said.

"Hey, I'm Italian," Ace said defensively. "Why are we killing people anyway?"

"They were making fun of you… my girlfriend."

"We can give up keeping it a secret, Cameron and Wolf know.Cameron would tell Chase in a heartbeat.Him and Wolf wouldboth would tell House, who would tell Wilson. Wilson would tell Cuddy and every nurse in the hospital. They would tell all the doctors, save Foreman."

"Tell us what," House asked.

"They're dating."

"See, rats us out in like three seconds."

"WHAT, no being my daughter, you aren't allowed to date," he said.

"Too late, you missed the babying stage," Ace said.

"I am not doing this dating—"

"Just page Wilson already," everyone said angrily. Well except Foreman.

"Why wouldn't I find out?"

"You are smart enough to keep your social life out of work. This means no one will gossip with you," Jackie said. Ace looked at her.

"Very good! I'm starting to like you."

"Back to what I was saying," Justin cut in before everyone went off on another long off topic discussion.

"What did he say about me… That little bast… I've never even met him… Oh, I'll kill him!"


	36. Chapter 36

Ace and Justin were once again making out in the broom closet. They seemed to forget that with the two other "love couples" floating around the hospital, they were likely to get caught.

And they were.

"Damn it, get in line," Ace growled when Cameron and Chase opened the door. Cameron just glared, this being the third time she caught them in the last week.

"At least you two can go home," Justin said, making Cameron turn red. The two teens walked down the hall to find a new hiding place. Cameron walked in and grabbed some supplies.

"Kids," Chase said rolling his eyes.

"Give 'em a break," Cameron said, handing the stuff to Chase.

"Why?"

"Because she lives with House."

"Who would probably kill Justin if he knew we found them… Again…" House had made it quite clear he was indeed a good dad, better than anyone thought. He softened up a bit, just a bit, around Ace. They still would have the occasional snark-off, but it was always about her dating Justin.

_Flashback_

"He's too old for you."

"A year, gee your right. I'm like half his age."

"He doesn't have a sound history!"

"He never… What do you mean?"

"………"

"Gee House, getting better and better come backs. Yea I'm sure he cheats on girls ALL the time. He's a regular Wilson."

"Hey, you don't have to insult my friends."

"Friend," she corrected, "You don't have friends, you have Wilson."

"Words can hurt," he said defensively.

"You would know."

"I don't want you dating him!"

"And I want you to call Stacy, but you don't always get what you want. And you don't need me to break up with Justin. You do however NEED to call Stacy. She's having your daughter for crying out loud."

"I'm only gonna get what I need if I try, and I am not trying."

"You know, stopping thinking of you for ten minutes, and think of Stacy."

"Are you saying I…"

"Look, this is your ranking of things in life. 1. Cure the Patient of the Week 2. Make sure House is happy. Everything else is crap." And House shut up.

"Fine, I'll call her." Ace smiled and left.

_End Flashback_

About five minutes later, a nurse screamed at Ace yelled a rude comment, and Ace and Justin came running past Cameron and Chase.

"You two get over here," Cameron said. The nurse walked over.

"So walking Wallaby, when are we going to finish my room?"

"Leave those doctors alone," the nurse said. "They don't have time to talk to you or your boyfriend."

"Well, they are my summer mentors, so I hope they have time to talk to me. Other wise Platy's Plan is a big failure."

"You got into Platy's Plan?"

"What, because I'm punk, I can't be smart?"

"That's usually how it works."

"She's new, huh?"

"I've never seen her," Chase said.

"Better asked Wilson," Justin sighed. They all searched her face for a reaction, and were delighted to find one.

"You know Dr. Wilson?"

"No duh. He's only head of oncology."

"Yea, he probably never socializes with nurses…" And everyone began laughing.


	37. A little Birdie named Darren

Ace walked into her bedroom. It seemed extremely large because she figured out her bed fit into her closet. It saved a ton of room.

"Thanks guys," Ace said to Chase and Foreman. The two looked pleased with themselves.

Ace went over to her bed. She removed the closet door and a reading light was built in over her head.

"I'm liking this room."

"Yea, it's cool," Justin said.

"You're not allowed in," House called to Justin.

"Yes he is," Ace called back.

"You wanna bet?"

"You are asking me to bet? I run a flippin' gambling club!" House rolled his eyes. He and Wilson sat on the couch drinking a beer.

"Whatever, we will just get them all real drunk." She looked at Cameron. "Or not…" Justin looked at Cameron, then at Chase, then Cameron.

"No," he said.

"Yep," Ace replied happily.

"No."

"Yep."

"No."

"Yep."

"Yep?"

"Yep!"

"Well, um… Congrats!" But Cameron was glaring at Ace.

"You are freaking me out Cam," Ace said looking at her.

"Good!"

"Okay…"

Conference Room

"Let's see, his tongue swelled up, and now his chest is ALL itchy! I know we solved this already. Remember that nice crazy lady with the gold…"

"We have already checked for heavy metals he would be exposed to environmentally, and there is no one to poison him this time."

"Whoa, rewind, we just used the words 'crazy lady' and 'poisoning' in the same conversation. There has to be a story there. Please tell." They all looked at Ace.

"Yea, I would like to hear that one," Wolf said.

"Umm… nothing to tell. There was a crazy lady who poisoned her husband with gold—"

"That's not nothing to tell!"

"All that happened was we learned that Cameron is okay with threesomes. In fact she thinks they're healthy. Chase, you're a lucky bastard," House said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Another story I would like to hear but I'm not gonna…"

"You are never going to let me live that down, huh?"

"Nope, never," House said looking at her.

"Fine, House you have clinic duty, I suggest you get going before Cuddy finds you. I'm sick of her yelling all the time," Ace said looking towards House, but not at him. "Do we know him," she asked.

"Know who?" Ace left the room a walked over to a small boy crying on the floor.

"Hey little guy, what's wrong," she said in a very sweet tone.

"I'm lost," he sobbed. His voice was small. Actually, he was entirely small. He looked four or five.

"Do you know where your Mommy is?"

"At home."

"What about Daddy?"

"I don't have a daddy," he said very quietly. 'Great, another lost soul. Why must everyone I come in contact with be damaged?' Ace thought to her self.

"Who are you here with?"

"My aunt."

"Why is your aunt here?"

"She works here."

"What your name?"

"Darren Bernstein."

"What's your Mommy's name?"

"Ummm… I can't say it. I mess it up."

"Oh, what about your aunt?"

"Lisa."

"I think I know where this is going… What does your aunt do?"

"She is the hospital head!" He sounded very proud.

"Okay, I know your aunt…"

"You do? How's that?"

"Ummm… She is…" Ace thought for a moment. 4-year-olds can't shut up. Great way to get some 'news' out to the world.

"Your aunt is dating my daddy."

"Oh, so are we sibings?"

"You mean siblings? No, that would mean you are my brother."

"What if they get married? My mommy always says she let a house she should have married go. She says 'Your aunt made a mistake. He was the perfect man for her. They get into one fight, and everything falls apart. They should try again,' she says. All the time!"

"Really," Ace said smiling at the little boy. "Does she ever say what they fought about?"

"Yea, but I'm not supposed to tell any one!"

"Well, you can tell me, I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"They had a fight over what house to buy. But she marrying a house. He gave her a pretty ring. My mommy has it now. But don't tell anyone! Hey how can a house buy a ring? I don't get it but Mommy always says house is a people."

Ace's jaw dropped. House and Cuddy were engaged?

"When was she gonna get married?"

"Before I was born."

"You have a very good memory."

"I know, I'm the best at memory in my class! One time I did all the cards in five minutes!" They were at Cuddy's door.

"Oy, Cuddy," Ace said opening the door, "Missing something?"

"Darren? What happened? Miss Brenda said you just ran away. Don't ever do that again!"

"I saw a little boy, and I wanted to go play with him, but he said he was getting his treatment and we could play when he was all done."

"Cuddy, I'll watch him if you want. I'm a pretty good kid-sitter," Ace said.

"You mean baby-sitter?"

"I'm not a baby!"

"I know your not, I'm no good at baby-sitting, but you are a kid, and I'm a pretty good kid sitter," Ace said.

"Yea, sure, thanks Ace, I owe you one."

"Nah, it's a pleasure." Ace smiled. Cuddy gave Ace a bag of toys and such.

"What is your name miss," Darren asked.

"Ace."

"Where is your daddy?"

"He works here, hopefully he is the clinic right now."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, you know what I just realized?"

"What," he said excitedly.

"My daddy's last name is House. Maybe your aunt was gonna marry my daddy."

"Then she would be your mommy!"

"No, umm… I come from an interesting living situation."

"Oh… I don't know, maybe."

"Let's go ask his friends and see if they know!"

"Yea! My mommy will be really happy!"

"Okay, first we have to go back in the elevator."

Conference Room

Wolf watched Ace bring the little boy back to the room. The boy had brown hair. It was really short, except for in the front, where it was spiked up a bit. He was wearing a bright yellow Pokemon shirt. As he got closer, she could see the boy had brown eyes. He was holding Ace's hand, and was talking to her excitedly.

"Guess what," Ace asked as they walked in.

"What," Wolf said.

"Me and my friend Darren here think we found out some thing very interesting. His mommy said that his aunt was getting married. The weirdest part was to a _house_. But they had a fight, and now they aren't. This all happened before he was born though. He never even got to see this _house_."

"And who's your aunt?"

"Lisa!"

"Cuddy," Cameron asked.

"Yep!" Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Wolf.

"Wolf, you knew, I assume."

"Yea…"

"Why did you call her Wolf," Darren asked his baby-sitter.

"That's her name. Here, let me introduce you to everyone. This is my cousin, Wolf. These are my friends, Kristen and Katie. This is my boyfriend, Justin, his sister, Jackie, their aunt, Cameron, and her boyfriend, Chase. Oh, then there is Foreman, but I don't know where to put him on my loop. Sorry Foreman."

Everyone was just recovering from the whole Cuddy/House shock.

"I'll never remember everyone's name!"

"Just remember mine and Cameron's."

"Why Cameron?"

"She is very nice."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Well, no, they are trying to solve a case. That makes Foreman and Chase and Wolf and House very cranky. Jackie is always on the phone, and Katie and Kristen usually aren't here. You can remember Justin's name, but it won't help you any."

"Oh, okay."

"So, can you really play memory in five minutes?"

"Yea," Darren said reaching for his book bag. He pulled out a deck of cards with all sorts of weird shapes on them. "I wanna show you!"

Wolf watched as he dealt al the cards face down. He ended up dealing at least 100 cards. She watched in amazement as the kid began to play. Seven minutes later, he was finished.

"Wow kid, you are good," Ace said impressed.

"I'm hungry," Darren replied.

"Well, come with me, I'll go get you some food." The two left, and everyone turned to Wolf.

"What happened," Cameron asked immediately.

"What," Wolf said trying to play dumb.

"Please tell us," Cameron begged.

"Well, they were engaged ten, maybe twelve years ago. That's really all I know."

"Then didn't Cuddy know when she was hiring you…"

"No, I had never met her. She had no clue me and House were related."

"So there is a chance of them getting back together," Kristen asked.

"I guess. House seemed to adore her, differently than Stacy. It's Stacy's fault they aren't together."

"How so," Katie asked.

"House was planning to ask Cuddy back out until she came."

"Oh, that's not good," Justin frowned.

"Didn't Cuddy think he was in love…" Jackie began.

"I think she did. Her heart broken twice? I'm not sure."

"Life is harsh," Katie said. The ducklings looked at her with the usual 'You're a kid and don't know crap compared to us' look. In truth, she didn't.


	38. Love Conquers All

**Well, my computer's been acting up, so I won't be able to post for a while. Like a week. But then my laptop battery problems will besolced, so I can write a lot more! Thanx my loyal fans :) And to the flame I got... If you don't like it, don't read it, lol... I actually just made Ace a female House, a bit smaller. Or was House bad in school... w/e**

"Cuddy," Ace called. "Here's your kid. It's seven o'clock, I figured you would be looking for him." Cuddy smiled. She was just leaving to look for him.

"Aunt Lisa, guess what? You know Ace's daddy! You are dating him."

"Yep, I know," she said, casting an angry glance at Ace.

"Yep, Darren and I had a really cool day. We swapped some stories about you and House!" Cuddy's glare continued.

"How many people did you tell these stories to?"

"Oh, just each other. But we found one really good one about both of you we told all the ducklings. Don't worry," she added seeing the look on Cuddy's face, "We aren't about to tell any one else."

"Thanks for watching him Ace," she said.

"Can I come back one day," Darren asked.

"We will see," Cuddy said.

"Well, bye Darren, I got to go find my daddy." Darren gave Ace a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said.

"Awww…. I'll miss you too." Cuddy picked him up and walked down the hall. Ace went the other way. She walked up to the conference room. House was play with his tennis ball, Chase was doing a cross word puzzle, Cameron a sudoku puzzle, and Wolf was reading. Jackie was asleep on the couch and Justin was drawing. Foreman went home early

"Why are we still here," House asked.

"You and Cuddy have a story to tell us," Chase said.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Exactly why you broke you broke up the first time."

"Why would we tell you?"

"Because we will tell everyone you were engaged," Wolf said.

"Wolf, you told them?"

"No."

"Then who told?"

"Cuddy's nephew," Cameron informed him.

"Great. More teens I must worry about," he grumbled.

"No, he was like four."

"Joy, even better," He caught the tennis ball.

"Cuddy isn't gonna be back for a while…"

"Where did she go?"

"She brought Darren, her nephew, home."

"When will she back?"

"I don't know." She sat next to Justin. "Whoa…"

"What," he asked.

"That is… You are an amazing drawer."

"Um… Thanks," he said. He was drawing what seemed to be a dragon. It looked ready to jump out of the page.

"What else did you draw?"

"Nothing," he answered to quickly.

"Please lemme see!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just… No."

"Fine, I'll steal it later."

"No, you won't."

"Please?"

"Julia, stop." He looked at her, and she smiled.

"Please?"

"No."

"You aren't any fun."

"Too bad."

"Just one?"

"Fine one." He flipped a page behind. There was a picture of a winged wolf. It was howling at the moon.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Practice."

"Lemme try." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. She drew a few lines, but it didn't really make anything.

"I have no talent…"

"It's not that bad," Justin said. House began to mock them.

"Oh Justin, Oh Julia." Ace glared, then crumpled up her paper and threw it at him.

"That's no way to treat your father," he said throwing the paper back at her. He missed, and hit Jackie. She woke up, looked around, then threw the paper at Cameron, who was now sitting at the table. She tossed it at Chase who tossed it back at Ace. He missed, and hit Justin, who chucked it lightly at Wolf. Wolf tossed it Ace, who tossed it at Chase, who tossed it at Cameron, who tossed it at House. This continued for a while. Ace tossed it at House, then Cuddy walked in. House chucked it at her.

"Why are we throwing papers," she asked, annoyed. She threw it back at House.

"Chill Cuddy," Ace grinned.

"What do you guys want?"

"I told you before, we want to know what happened between you two. We aren't asking one without the other."

House threw the paper at Jackie, who woke up again.

"Get up, sis, House and Cuddy sit there."

"What, why is Dr. Cuddy here."

"Dude, you can call her Cuddy," Ace laughed.

"That would be rude."

"Whatever, move."

"I… Okay." She got up. Cuddy came over and sat down. House stood up and stood next to the couch.

"House, sit."

"I'm fine," he grumbled.

"Sit," Ace demanded.

"Fine," he said in mock offense.

"Now you are going to tell us what happened?"

"No," they said at the same time.

"Okay, slow questions Cameron." She rolled her eyes.

"Does Wilson even know?"

"No."

"What?"

"No, I didn't tell Wilson. He knows we were dating, but not that we were engaged."

"When did you start going out," Jackie asked.

"14 years ago? Around then I suppose." Cuddy frowned.

"So you didn't know my mom, did you," Ace asked.

"No. I didn't."

"When did you get engaged," Wolf asked.

"Two years later… Why are we telling you this?"

"Cause we are the closest you two got to friends," Cameron said.

"Right," said House, shaking his head. He leaned back.

"Okay, here's the big one. Why did you brake up?"

"We… umm… We don't have to tell you this," Cuddy said.

"We worked at different hospitals," House said looking down. "I umm… I was fired, and went to another hospital, only hospital that would take me. I already had a reputation. So we worked together. Not in the same department or anything. Just the same hospital."

"And you two fought too much? Got sick of each other," Justin asked. Cuddy just shook her head.

"No, nothing like that," she said. "We were getting along great. I mean sure, we would have a fight or two, but nothing major."

"One day, the dean accused her of sleeping around. She was quickly traveling to the top. He said a lot of crap about her. One day he was pissing me off, so I punched him."

"Shit House," Chase said.

"Oh please, I've seen the way you eye him when he says something about Cameron," Ace replied to Chase's stare.

"He knew he had it coming, so he moved me to another hospital. Here, actually. House resigned. Two weeks later, he had a job again. A different hospital. But this made rumors worse. We knew we were bringing each other down, so we decided to take a break. Just to get out careers up."

"I met Stacy, and she met Joe."

"We somehow remained friends."

"I got transferred here. Five years later…" He didn't have to say anything else. Cuddy's look at his cane was enough.

"I had just become the dean, and then House came in with his leg. Well, you all know that story."

They all looked at them. No one seemed that surprised, except Jackie.

"But true love conquers all," she said.

"Yea, right," Ace began. "Some how I think money is a bit more important."

"You sound like a greedy little brat right now!"

"You know, this is what bugs me. Everyone says money isn't important. You know what? It is. It's a bit hard to eat without money. If money wasn't important, there wouldn't be homeless people. If money wasn't important, then wars would be cheaper, and there would be more. Money is most defiantly important."

"I've never met any with such strange views on the world."

"Yea, I'm sure you have, you just don't talk to them."

"So you don't think you are original?"

"Original is just a concept. If you are Goth, you are original, even though there are a ton of other Goth kids in this world. If you are rebellious, you are original, even though everyone thinks they are a rebel right now. People always say the world thinks one way, but 'I'm original, so I think the other.'"

"What do you mean?"

"One day in class we were asked who do people feel sorrier for, the mentally or physically challenged? Everyone said people felt sorrier for the mentally, but they personally felt worse for the physically. When it got to me, I said everyone felt the worst for the physically, and that I did too. Everyone was like 'do you not pay attention to society' or something. I was like 'the entire class said physically. More people feel sorrier for the physically.'"

"I guess that makes sense," Jackie replied.

"You have no clue what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. I'm good with love affairs, and that's it."

"Well then, Dr. Phil, what do you recommend for these two?" Jackie looked up at the two doctors.

"Umm… Go home… and have sex?"

"Words well spoken, Jackie. Your right, I'm sure sex solves all problems." Ace looked annoyed.

"How would you know," Jackie asked, "You're a virgin."

"That's a bad thing?" Jackie couldn't answer. She said more then she meant to.

"Okay, we are leaving," Cameron said. She kissed Chase on the cheek. "I'll meet you at your place," she whispered. She walked out, and Justin and Jackie followed her.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep," Ace said and walked out. She walked down the hall to where all the Platy's Plan kids were hanging out. Chase gathered his stuff and left too. Cuddy stood up.

"Not yet," House said.

"What?"

"Wait for Chase to leave, so we can go home."

"Oh, sure," she said sitting back down. House put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

They talked about stupid things for about ten minutes. Cuddy's watch beeped.

"Oh, it's nine already. Come on, let's go."

"Yea." And they headed down to his car.


	39. Australia

**Okay, they screwewed up, and aren't coming to fix my computer untill Monday. So one or two more chapters.**

"Hola Maria," Ace said sitting next to a Hispanic girl. This was her friend Maria. Maria could read and understand English, but she couldn't speak it to well. Ace spoke in Spainish with her so she would feel more comfortable.

"Hola, Julia. Como estas?"(Sorry, I'm tying on a laptop. There is no key pad, so I don't know how to do upside down question marks or anything.)

"Asi-Asi, Gracious. Y tu?"

"Mal," she frowned.

"What is wrong," she tried in English.

"Mi abulea, ella es enfermo."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ella tiene cáncer." I suck at Spanish, okay. I'm trying…

"Oh, Maria, I am so sorry."

"Etapa cuatro," she said sadly. Ace looked at her. 'Etapa' she thought. Stage? Sounded right.

"Stage four," Maria said slowly.

"Pulmón?"

"Si." Maria had told her a few days earlier that they suspected lung cancer, but weren't sure.

"Nosotros vamos nuestro casa viernes."pretend I said that right (we'll be going home...)

"Si, sé."

"Buenos noche, Maria," Ace said as she said down in her sleeping bag.

"Buenos noche."

**The Following Morning**

"We are going to Australia next week," Cameron said when House walked in the next morning. She was attempting to get sudoku puzzle book back from Ace.

"What, who, you and Chase? No, you already went."

"We meant all of you are invited," Chase said.

"I thought your house was small," House asked.

"That was the guest house."

"Stupid kangaroo," he mumbled.

"Guys, I'm serious, we want you all to come down to my house for a week."

"Really," Ace perked up. "I've heard Australia is so beautiful. I've always wanted to go."

"Consider it a birthday present."

"Really, cool."

"Well do you want to come?"

"Who," Foreman asked. They had to be kidding.

"All of you. Tina and George are going. We are inviting you, Wilson, Wolf, House, Ace, Kristen, Katie—"

"Wait, I can take my friends?"

"The house is well, huge. Three stories, two family. Three bedrooms on each floor."

"Five teenagers, House, and Cuddy? Sorry guys, I'll have to pass," Foreman said.

"Yea, I'm not going," House grumbled.

"Hell, yes you are."

"No, you go, I'm not," House grumbled to his daughter.

"Come on, please come?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'd love to come, but not if I end up the only one… Good luck getting Cuddy out of work though," Wolf said.

"Five bucks says I can get Cuddy to come."

"You're on," Wolf said to Ace. The teen walked to the elevator. Cameron followed her, as did Wolf.

"Cuddy," Ace's voice rang as she walked into the office. "Cuddy, tell House we are going to Australia."

"What," she said. She was distracted by reading some papers.

"Cameron and Chase invited us down to Chase's house in a week. Tell House we are going."

"I'm sure he'll let you go."

"Are you going?"

"What?" She had her full attention now.

"Do you want to go to Australia?"

"Of course I want to go, but someone has to run the hospital."

"Carens can cover for a week," Cameron said.

"I guess… no, come on, it's…"

"Please?"

"No."

"Cuddy, since you've become Dean of Medicine, you have taken five sick/vacation days. Two were this year. Come on, use a few more."

"I don't think so."

"Cuddy, one week. One week of no chasing House around to do clinic duty. No files, no sucking up to every rich patient in this hospital, no caring what happens. Just a week of relaxation."

"I…"

"You know you want to."

"Of course I want to. I'm the Dean of Medicine which means I have to be responsible."

"Cuddy, it's Australia. Is one of your responsibilities having no social life?"

"No, and I'm not going." She said this, but her voice sounded weak. 'She is about to brake' Ace thought. 'Now for the killer.'

"One week of you and House in Australia." Cuddy stopped. She was definitely thinking about it.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Yes! Thank you Cuddy," Ace said as she hugged the woman.

"Umm… your welcome?" But Ace had already run back to the elevators. Cuddy looked at Cameron. "You alive?"

"Yea, just thinking. So Cuddy, you coming?"

"Sure, I would love to. But why?"

"Well, we have an interesting group here, you know, and I thought we should all get together. Then Chase said the place across from where we stayed was his. The place is huge, three floors or something. It's right on the beach." The three sat down on Cuddy's couch.

"It's really romantic," she said.

"Are you sure you got room," Cuddy asked.

"Yea, you two, House, and Ace & her friends can have one floor, Tina, George, Jackie, and Justin the other. Wilson I guees will go where evers left. Chase and I can take the guest house."

"Thats many rooms?"

"Ten," she said.

"Oh…"

"We are going next week. I know it seems last minute, but the people who were renting dropped, so it's now or never."

"And Ace's friends are coming, why," Wolf asked.

"Ace's birthday, I guess our gift to her."

"Nice, but we have to go to the mall and get her a gift. There's that new scent she's been asking for…"

"House and I got her a necklace. Well, I did. House was hopeless," Cuddy said remembering shopping with him. In truth, he was beyond hopeless.

"I saw a game in the store with all sudoku and crossword puzzles. Like a CD software thing. I think I'll get her that." Wolf frowned. "Maybe I'll have a better chance with the scent."

"I think you should go with the perfume," Cameron said, "She'll still steal our books."

"Maybe a CD; who does she like? Punk right?"

"Wolf, she's a miniature you! Just buy yourself a gift!" Cameron rolled her eyes. Cuddy was right.

"I think I'll go with the CD. Do you know if she has the All-American Rejects? They are pretty good."

"What kind of books do you like," Cameron asked Wolf.

"Fantasy and Sci-Fi, but especially fantasy," she said.

"Why don't you two go out and get her something," Cuddy said.

"No, I'm gonna wait for Chase…"

"I don't suggest it," came Wolf's reply.

"Just go now. Ace is going to spend the next hour trying to get House to come. If you hurry, she won't notice you're gone."

"Should we take Justin?"

"Yea, probably. But she will notice he's gone."

"So what?"

"Just go," Cuddy commanded. They smiled and left.

Cuddy looked at her reflection in the window. She had changed in the last few months. Maybe not physically, but she was becoming friends with her employees. Not that it was a problem; she just never mingled work and social life. It had been her and House's down fall. But she, House and the ducklings have become close. She knew it was Ace's fault.

Well, no. That sounded really negative. She loved being with House. She loved being friend with the ducklings, despite the age differences. 27, 28, 31, 33, 37, 42. Such a weird group, they don't even call each other by their first names. But they were friends.

**Conference Room**

"Please House?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"House, please?"

"Julia, no." House starred at his daughter.

"House! Come on, Cuddy is going," Ace tried.

"No."

"House, come on, Australia," Ace said.

"It's like, ten degrees there right now!"

"More like 50!"

"Uh… 80-90ish. It's by Cooktown, and they are having a really warm winter."

"Chase, I know nothing of Australian geography. I have no clue where Cooktown is."

"It's pretty far north."

"I thought north meant cold," Jackie's voice piped.

"80-90 in the winter," Justin asked surprised.

"Yea."

"80 would be an improvement,"(it has been an amazingly hot summer here in Jersey...) House said. 'Am I really gonna give into this?' House thought to himself.

"So, then, are you saying yes," Ace asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm saying yes."

"Yeah," Ace squeaked, causing everyone to flinch, except Jackie who was used to squeaking from her and her own friends. She ran over and gave House a hug.

"Note to self, keep children away from Ace," Chase mumbled to himself. House just gave in, something he had never seen before. Imagine what a few manipulation lessons from Ace would do.

"Oh please," said Jackie. "She is going to learn either way. It's just a thing girls pick up."

"If the kids a girl, we don't know yet," Ace said.

"Good point," Jackie sighed.

"What if she had twins Chase? How thrilled would you be," Justin asked.

"Thrilled," Chase said, trying to smile. The teens snickered.

"Chase, you are a sucky actor." Ace laughed. Foreman looked up at them.

"Wait, is Cameron pregnant," he asked all confused.

"You're kidding, right," Jackie sneered. "I even figured it out. I'm an idiot!"

"See," said Ace, "Now I like you. You're an idiot, but at least you know it. I'm an idiot, but completely oblivious. Also known as useless." Jackie stared at Ace trying to figure out if that was a complement. Hell, so was everyone else.

"Ace, that doesn't make sense…" Justin began, but Wolf and Cameron came to the door.

"Justin, come on. We have to go out," Cameron called.

"What, where?"

"Just come," Wolf said.

"Go," Ace nodded. He kissed her on the cheek, and walked over to Cameron and Wolf a bit confused.

"He can at least keep the PDA to a limit in front o me," grumbled House. Ace just rolled her eyes.

"So, House…"

"She still wants something," House said rolling his eyes.

"Kristen's dog had puppies—"

"No."

"Please, I'll be really responsible. The mother is really sweet, and so is the father. And mom is a therapy dog, so can the one—"

"No."

"If it helps, the dad has a bad leg. Interesting actually, infarction…"

"You have to be kidding."

"No. And it's a border collie, so it will be really smart—"

"No, no, a hundred times no."

"Then I'll ask a hundred and one times. I really want, no scratch that. I need this puppy. She's the runt. I named her Scamp. Just look at her, I know you will love her."

"No.

"Please? A border collie can be trained as—"

"Don't care."

"They are extremely athletic and still semi low maintenance—"

"How long did you research this for?"

"I wanted to be a vet when I was little, but I was watching TV and it said that vets needed really good people skills…"

"So you decide to be a doctor," Chase asked.

"You know, vet to doctor is a hell of a lot smaller jump than priest to doctor."

"Which you suck at," Jackie added.

"What is up with you today, Jackie, you're being so nasty."

"PMSing," the two girls said at the same time.

"You too," he asked Ace.

"No, I said she was."

"How did you know…" the guys asked looking at them.

"We have ESP, or I asked for Midol. Choose which ever makes the most sense."

"I think Ace has ESP," Foreman said.

"Yea, right… So, House, about that puppy," Ace continued.

"No."

"What would make you say yes?"

"I'm not gonna say yes."

"What if I got you a week off clinic duty?"

"For a puppy we'll have for 15 years? No."

"What if… I… Well, normally, this would be where most kids say, 'What if I get straight "A's" on my next report card… But I always do that."

"Oh, yea, this came in the mail for you," House said handing her an envelope. It was labeled 'LONG VALLEY REGIONAL HIGH' in read letters when she opened it.

"Yes, my schedule," she said. She looked at it and frowned. "That isn't fair. They didn't give me the right electives."

"Why what did you want?"

"Forensic science, chemistry, and bio AP."

"Wow, Ace, only you would ask for extra science…"

"Well, I'm already done with Italian. They want me to take German, but I suck at other languages. And math should be—"

"HAHA," screamed Jackie. "You have a weakness!"

"Yea, most great scientists only know a few languages, and I already.—"

"Wait, how many do you know?"

"Spanish, Italian, some Chinese, French, and starting Portuguese."

"Yea, you suck at languages…"

"Well, two of my foster family's spoke mainly in Spanish, and I was young, so I learned those easy. Italian is similar. Portuguese too, but that I'm just learning. The others… As you noticed, I have no life. No thanks to school," she added.

"What did they give you then?"

"Study hall, German, and creative writing."

"Well, you like writing," House helped.

"Yea, I guess… Not for other people…"

"And another language never hurts," Chase said.

"Chase, how many languages do you speak?"

"One," he said sheepishly.

"Two," said Foreman, "Used to be three, but…"

"Oh, about--," said House.

"Not you House. You lived like… Everywhere. And study hall? Honestly."

"What's wrong with study hall," questioned Jackie.

"I don't like study hall, boring, and my homework has a tendency to be a bit advanced."

"Oh…"

"I'm calling, right now." She whipped out her cell phone.

"You have to be kidding," Foreman muttered.

Ace: Mr. Spencer, I just received my schedule. Why wasn't I given any of my choice electives?

Spencer: Oh, Julia, I wanted—

Ace: Call me Ace.

Spencer: I am not calling you a gang name. You are not advanced enough for those classes.

Ace: I am a junior, I am allowed the classes.

Spencer: You are 14 right now.

Ace: And I'll be 15 in a few days.

Spencer: You already skipped a grade, and almost two.

Ace: You wouldn't let me skip two. It took forever for you to realize my language abilities, as well. I already stated I will not be taking any languages this year. I have completed your advanced French and Italian classes. I am done with basic math and should have had calculus this year.

Spencer: Well, the kids in some of those classes would be two years older than you. You need some work in your social skill—

Ace: You ruined any social chance I had when you pulled me up in stage and said I was the most prestigious student or something.

Spencer: You were, and still are—

Ace: Not if you don't let me take the classes I want. Right now you have me down for English IV honors, which is good, Pre-Clac honors, which should be Calculus honors, Physics honors, which should be Chemistry honors, US History III honors, which is fine, study hall, which should be Bio AP, German I, which should be Forensics, and Creative Writing II, which should be Spanish AP.

Spencer: Well, you can't always get what you want.

House: Oh no he di-int!

Foreman: Shut it House.

Spencer: Am I on speaker?

Ace: You're quick. You're right, you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes, you get what you need! Yea, I listen to music too. Now, if you don't change my classes, I will tell every college rep. around how you are keeping the smartest of us down to make the others look smarter.

Spencer: But I'm not.

House: BS

Ace: House, zip it.

Spencer: Who is that?

Ace: My dad.

Spencer: Oh, lovely to meet you.

Ace: BS

Spencer: Excuse me?

Ace: Are you changing my schedule?

Spencer: I should think not.

Chase: Who the hell says that?

Foreman: Who says slim to none?

House: The British.

Chase: I'm not—

Ace: Will you three shut up? Spencer, I can graduate right now if I want. Would you like me to do that? What would the others say? They would think you tried to move me up fast so I look some prodigy child blesses enough to go to your school. They will say I wasn't done learning.

Spencer: You aren't advanced enough for all those sciences anyway.

Ace: I'm the youngest ever participant of Platy's Plan. I think I can take some advanced classes.

Spencer: Let me speak to your father.

Ace: Talk.

House: Yes?

Spencer: Um… do you have a name, sir.

House: Gregory House.

Spencer: Mr. House, you daughter needs to learn that—

House: She can't always get what she wants? Yea, I noticed. But when it comes to school, I think she should.

Spencer: Mr. House, I'm sure you don't understand. You don't really know your daughter. She has been at Platy's Plan the whole summer.

Ace: And who's department do you think I was in?

Spencer: Oh, you're a doctor.

Ace: Does that matter? He knows me.

House: Yes, I understand she can be a brat, but I think you should give her the appropriate classes.

Ace: I'm not a brat! Well...

Spencer: She has done this school more harm then good. She's in a gang. Did you know that?

Ace: Not a gang...

House: It isn't really a gang.

Ace: It's the closest I get to a social experience. Again, your fault.

Spencer: Your social life is not my concern.

Ace: That was your reasoning for putting me in simple classes!

Spencer: If you fail these courses…

Ace: Mr. Spencer, I have never failed a class in my life.

Spencer: Fine, you two come in on Wednesday, and we will discuss it then.

Ace: _Looking at House_ We aren't going to be here.

Spencer: Oh. Where will you be?

Ace: On vacation.

Spencer: Fine what day is good for you to meet.

House: Danno, I'll have to ask Cuddy.

Spencer: Who?

Ace: His boss. I'm sure she'll give him off as soon as we get back.

Spencer: A female Dean of Medicine?

House: You got a problem with that?

Ace:_ Glares at House_ Next Tuesday?

Spencer: Fine.

House: Clinic Duty.

Ace: Foreman, will you take his clinic?

Foreman: Sure.

Ace: Tuesday it is.

Spencer: _Hangs up_

"Gee House, don't be so obvious," Ace said.

"What does he have against a female dean of medicine? I'll bet he assumed that she—"

"House, don't waste time on him. He's a babbling idiot."

"Good to know he defends Cuddy though."

"Can I go to Kristen's place and ask her about Australia?"

"What if your grandparents are around your old house? I don't think it's a good idea."

"They already sold the place. I'll take Jackie with me."

"I don't want to move."

"I'll get you Midol."

"I'll go."

House looked at his daughter. "Fine, go."

"Thank you," she said, and she and Jackie left.

"Damn House, why don't you just bow down to her," Chase giggled.

"Did you just giggle? Fag..."

"Shut up!"

Foreman rolled his eyes as to began another name calling contest.

**Kristen's House**

"Hey Scamp, hey girl," Ace said petting the tiny puppy. The fuzz ball licked her fingers. Ace picked her up.

"Atta girl," she smiled.

"Okay, Ace, what's up," Kristen asked.

"Okay, Chase and Cameron are going to Australia. They invited me and House and Wolf and Cuddy and everyone. They also said I could bring you and Katie. Do you want to come?"

"Oh my god, no way. Yea, I wanna go!" She ran up stairs to get her mom.

Jackie sat there playing with the dog. Kristen's mom came down.

"Okay, what is going on?" She looked at Ace.

"Umm… The people my dad works with have a place in Australia, and a ton of frequent flyer miles and vouches. They are giving me a trip to Australia for my birthday. They said I could bring two friends. Well, it isn't really for my b-day, they just needed an excuse to get away and bring the rest of the gang."

"I'm not sure."

"Please Mom."

"Why do you want to go," her mother asked. She had a tendency to make a project out of everything.

"It's another country. It's beautiful there…"


	40. The SheDevil

Ace sat in the conference room. It was Friday; they were to leave for Australia that night. They just had to wait to get out of work. Platy's Plan ended the day before, so there was no one to talk to. Katie and Kristen were both coming, but they were meeting here late so they had the whole day to pack. Jackie and Justin were doing the same. She got up to go look for her old neighbor, Sue, her room. She went to find Wilson, since he knew which patient was in which room.

"Wilson," she called as she walked in to the office.

"Hey Ace," he said. He looked tired.

"Is Sue still in the hospital?"

"No, she left yesterday."

"Oh. I'm so bored," she wined.

"Go hang with the ducklings."

"There all cranky and at each others necks right now. New case…"

"Oh," he said. "Hey, have you noticed Cuddy has been acting weird lately. And now she's going on vacation. That doesn't seem very Cuddy."

"Do you know where she's going?"

"I think she said California. Weird right?"

"Extremely," Ace said. 'Uh oh, I might wanna get out of here.'

"You are still good at reading people, right?"

"I think I see where this is going," Ace muttered.

"Find out what's wrong with Cuddy," he said as if he came to some brilliant conclusion.

"She's getting some, duh."

"WHAT? From who," he asked completely surprised.

"Would I know? You have a better chance asking House."

"I guess… Oh man, I gotta go tell him this."

"You see Wilson, this is why no one tells you anything. You run off and tell everyone you see."

"I… Oh…"

"Well, go. House would want here EVERYTHING you know."

And he ran off. Ace rolled her eyes at his naiveté.

**Cafeteria**

"House," Wilson called.

House looked up his friend. "What," he asked annoyed.

"Guess what I just found out," he said excitedly.

"Geez Wilson, your worse than a teenage girl with all your gossiping."

"Cuddy is sleeping with someone. No clue who. I'll bet you it's some one in the hospital."

"Really," said House with sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I had no clue."

"You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me? Do you know who it is?"

"Of course I knew, I didn't tell you because you would tell every nurse in the God damned building. Yes, I know who it is."

"Who is it? How do you know?"

"Separate or together," ask the lady at the register.

"Together," House said, and walked away. Wilson paid and followed him.

"So who is it," he asked.

"Are we still talking about Cuddy?"

"Does it look like it," he asked.

"Are we playing that game where we answer each others questions with another question?"

"No, House," he grumbled.

"Ha ha, I win!"

"House, who is she sleeping with?"

"Me dumb ass."

"What?" He expected House to say I don't really know or something…

"Me."

"You're kidding."

"No, and don't tell a god damn soul. We can in trouble, quite obviously."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did."

"Does anyone know?"

"The duckling, Ace, her little friends, Cameron's niece and nephew…"

"Everyone except me," Wilson said pissed.

"No, just people I trust."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, gossip Queen."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are. You understand this can't happen, right?"

"I… Yea…"

"You understand you can't tell anyone."

"Yes, House—"

"No nurse you're flirting with," he said.

"Yep, House, I get it…"

"No, Wilson, I'm not sure you do."

"House, I—"

"You have the biggest mouth ever. You're lucky I tell you anything." Wilson looked at dumbfounded. Actually, he was just getting over the schock.

"House," Ace's voice rang.

"Yea," he said looking at her.

"I need lunch money."

"Always asking for something, aren't they," House asked pulling out his wallet.

"Thank you," she said.

"Gonna ruin my reputation, that one," he said.

"So is sleeping with Cuddy, but—"

"No, Wilson, you see, its comments like that that will get me in trouble."

"You always sexually harass the poor woman…"

"Only in front of you and the ducklings."

"And the rest of the hospital..."

**Cafeteria, following Ace**

Ace picked up a sandwich.

"Ace, have you scene House," a voice called. Ace froze. She turned around to see a familiar face, only this time, she was pregnant.

"Stacy?"

"Ace, have you seen House any where?"

"Wh… What are you doing here," she asked.

"I… Wanted to talk to House. I'm having his daughter, you see, and I think it would be best for our daughter if we give it one more try."

"No, it wouldn't."

"I don't you think you know much about us, Ace, we were once—"

"Get away from here, please," she said trying to be polite.

"You don't understand—"

"I understand fine. He is seeing someone. Now leave."

"Who do you think you are? You have no clue who House is—"

"Being his daughter, I would know."

"You're his—"

"Please leave, this week is supposed to be great. Don't ruin it for me."

"How would I ruin it? Don't you want your father to be happy," Stacy asked with venom in her voice.

"Yes, that's why I don't want to see him with you. You cheated on your last husband, what makes me think you won't do it to House," Ace asked with equal venom.

"I love House."

"Then you wouldn't have married Mark, he's over you Stacy."

"Where is he?"

"Over there," she pointed.

"Separate or together," the lunch lady asked when Ace and Stacy walked up.

"Together," Ace said. She left and walked over to House.

"How…House, Stacy's here," Ace said.

"What," he asked.

"Stacy, she's coming…"

"When," he asked. This was a bit sudden.

"Greg," called Stacy's voice.

"Damn it," he muttered.

"I'm… I'll go find Cuddy," Ace whispered.

"Thanks Julia," he whispered back.

She left. She walked towards Cuddy's office. Then she turned to watch Stacy and House. Wilson was there, hopefully refereeing. House was just staring down, and Stacy was almost in tears. She turned back to go look for Cuddy.

She didn't want House and Stacy back together. House was certainly in love with Cuddy. Cuddy loved him to. Hell, just being together, they changed. Not changed personality, just…

She herself adored Cuddy. Stacy made her gag though. She certainly was vile. She almost left a foul taste in your mouth.

"Cuddy," she whispered walking into the office. Cuddy was sitting at her desk, doing paper work.

"Yea?"

"Umm… someone's here…"

"To see me?"

"Err… House…"

"What?"

"Stacy's here." Cuddy fell silent for just a moment.

"Oh." She looked worried.

"He wants you down there, in the cafeteria."

"Why," she asked quietly.

"Just go, act like your having lunch." She nodded and left.

That is exactly what she did. She paid for a salad and sat down at House's table.

"God, what a day," she whispered to House as she sat down.

"And it just keeps getting better," he whispered back.

"Hi Stacy, how are you," she asked.

"I'm okay." She smiled a false smile. Very false.

"Greg, I really think its best for our child."

"Maybe you should find a name," Wilson suggested. "I'm getting sick of you calling her 'our child'."

"I have a few picked out," Stacy said quietly.

"Well, let's here them," Cuddy tried cheerily.

"Naomi."

"No," House said.

"Isabelle," she attempted.

"No," said Cuddy.

"Elizabeth."

"God no," House said. "Last Elizabeth I met… She was crazy…"

"Brittany?"

"I like it," House said.

"Me too," said Cuddy. Wilson just nodded his head.

"Or Sarah," Stacy said. House just shook his head. Ace came back and sat down at the table.

"Or Katherine," Stacy submitted.

"Are we choosing baby names," Ace asked sitting down.

"Yea," said House. "You got any ideas?"

"How about Kaitlyn," she replied merrily. "With a 'K' and a 'Y'. I love the way it looks, and it has a good feel to it."

"I like the name," House said.

"Me too," said Stacy. Ace just smiled. She was good at picking out baby names both parents would like.

"But, Greg, more importantly, I think for the Kaitlyn's sake, we should get back together." House squeezed Cuddy's hand, which was resting on his knee.

"I don't think so," he seemed nervous. Ace wasn't sure if Stacy noticed or not. Hell, even Wilson seemed to miss it.

"It's not fair to the baby."

"I don't think it's fair for us to be together. We fight a lot. I don't think that would a healthy environment for the bab... Kaitlyn."

"I think if we give it one more try—"

"Stacy, I'm seeing someone else. We messed up the first time for a reason. I moved on. You and I should still see each other, but not date."

"You don't have any feelings for me?"

"Stacy, can you not take no for an answer," Ace well… she snarled. She looked at Ace then at House, then at Ace again.

"You're a nasty piece of work, you little son of a—"

"Don't you dare yell at her," House said raising his voice.

"She's just a kid, she doesn't understand—"

"Get out," House almost yelled.

"I don't have to listen to you, Greg. You aren't my boss. I don't know who the hell—"

"You don't come in here insulting my daughter, Stacy. You are asking me to go out with you? My answer is no. Stacy, I'm done with our screwed relationship. I don't know why you are pushing this, it won't work."

"Stacy, please give it up." She looked at Wilson.

"Fine and I guess you don't want custody of her."

"I'll gladly take her," said House.

"No, I don't trust you with a kid. You have no experience," Stacy said.

"Am I funking invisible?" Ace glared at Stacy. "Last time I checked, one kid is more zero. Maybe I forgot how to count."

"Watch your language in front of me," House said.

"I still want custody."

"This isn't fair, House vs. a lawyer?"

"Thanks for the confidence, Julia."

"You can see her every other month," Stacy said.

"How about every other weekend?"

"Ace, why don't you—"

"No," she said firmly to Wilson.

"House is a bad enough influence, as your mother—"

"Don't insult my mother," Ace growled standing up.

"Ace, sit," Cuddy said.

"I want to see her every other weekend," House said.

"And for Holidays, I'll get her on Christmas—"

"No, that's not fair. You're Catholic. That means Easter is your most important holiday. You can take her for that, and we'll have her for Christmas," Ace stated.

"Christmas is—"

"Nope, common mistake. Easter is when you were all saved or something. I went to CCD since I was ten and was in a Catholic School before that. I know what I'm talking about."

"Stacy, what are you doing here," Cameron's voice came. Everyone just sort of looked at her.

"Umm… Ace, Justin was looking for you. House, Mrs. Hampson mouth is bleeding. The guys searched her house and they didn't find anything. We gave her a blood test and her…" She looked at House, Cuddy, and Stacy. "Yea, I'll tell you later. Come on Ace." Ace looked at her dad.

"Go," he said. She got up and followed Cameron.

"What was that about," she asked when they were out of ear shot.

"Stacy came back to ask House out."

"What," Cameron asked in disbelief.

"Yea, believe it. Persistent little son of a bitch she is to. Then she has the nerve to tell House he can only see the kid every other month."

"No?"

"Yea, I fixed that. She was all you don't have a kid. I was like what am I? A flippin' neighbor?" Cameron didn't say anything. "Where's Justin," she asked finally.

"In the conference room."

"Okay."

"I've got to go the lab to run some tests. I'll meet you in a little bit."

"Okay."

Cameron turned the other way. Ace continued walking towards the conference room. When she got there, she whipped opened the door.

"Hey baby," Justin said. She kissed him, and they sat on the couch. "I'm gonna kill Stacy, who wants to help?"

"You have to stop threatening people," Wolf said. She was the only other one in the room, besides Jackie.

"She came back! She came back and tried to get House to go back out with her! Now she doesn't want him to see the kid that often."

"Did they pick a name yet," Jackie asked.

"Kaitlyn."

"Aww… That's pretty."

"Yea. But House, for once, won't like stand-up for himself! He was just sitting there and taking it."

"That doesn't sound like House."

"I'll go help him," Wolf grumbled.

"Okay Wolf, thanks." She left. Ace leaned back on the couch. Justin wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Come on. What's the worse thing that could happen? You will probably get custody of her."

"You think," she asked sarcastically. "Let's see, here's the decision, the drug addict or the lawyer?"

"The Doctor or a lawyer," he said back.

"Two of the best jobs in today's society."

"Yea, but doctors are nicer."

"We are talking about House."

"When she due," he asked stroking her arm lightly.

"Halloween..."

"And the 15 year difference doesn't bother either of you," Jackie asked.

"Not really… Oh god, I need this vacation." She rested her head on Justin's shoulder. Then Chase and Foreman came in fighting… Again…

"Shut up you two! What the hell are you fighting about?"

"Chase thinks the guy just needs his tonsils removed," Foreman grumbled.

"Five bucks says Foreman thinks it's neurological problem."

"It is…" House walked in. Well, he more stomped.

"House, what happened? How did it go? Is she giving you custody?"

"Ace, shut up," Chase said.

"Don't tell me to shut up."

"You are being completely obnoxious."

"Stop fighting. She's half your age," House growled.

"Stupid kangaroo," Ace muttered. "House, what happened?"

"Don't worry about it." Ace looked at him.

"Where's Wolf?"

"She is discussing something with her. Thanks for sending her by the way. We we're all ready to kill each other."

"Did she catch on about you and Cuddy?"

"I think so, but she was trying to ignore it," came Wolf's voice form the door.

Ace picked up a notebook on the ground. She flicked through it quickly before Justin grabbed it.

"Julia, don't look at them."

"Whoa, Justin," she said grabbing the book back. She opened to a page with him, her, Jackie, Cuddy, House, and the ducklings, all drawn by Justin.

"Justin, that's beautiful," Jackie said.

"How the hell do you draw like that?" He smiled sheepishly at Ace.

"I… I don't know, I took a few classes, and just practiced."

"Wait, is Stacy here," Foreman asked.

"Yea," House said.

"What does she want," Chase asked.

"I'll explain it later," House grumbled.

"Umm… Dr. House, you sure," Jackie asked. House was staring at the white board.

"That's it," he whispered. He got up and walked out.

"And he solves yet another case… Hey House, what's it," Ace yelled following him.

"We screwed up, go get Chase and Wolf, the patient is going into cardiac arrest…now," he said his pager going off. Everyone ran to the patient's room.

House stood in the doorway.

"I think I see where this is going."

"What does she have then?"

"Ask House." House rolled his eyes and began to explain.


	41. The Ring

**I'm so sry I haven't posted. My computeris acting up. I had to retype this from my laptop to th main computer because my internet isn't working!**

"One more hour 'till we leave," Ace said. "Why don't we go now so we can get some dinner?"

"Sounds good," Wolf said.

"I gotta do paper work," House complained.

"You haven't done paper work in six years, House," Cuddy said.

"Okay, Cameron and Wolf have to do my paper work, and I have to sign it."

"We aren't doing your paper work," Wolf said.

"Ha, that's what you think."

"Whatever, you can figure it out when we get back. I'm hungry."

"I don't care," Cameron said, "You guys wanna go?"

"We don't enough time," Chase said.

"Yea, if we ate at the airport."

"Go on guys, I have a feeling we aren't getting any new patients tonight."

"Fine, let's go," Cuddy said.

"All right," Ace said standing up. Justin, Kristen, and Katie followed her to the car.

They said good bye to Foreman and headed out. Everyone put there luggage in Wolf's car with her and Wilson. House, Katie, Kristen, Cuddy and Ace went in one car. Chase, Cameron, Justin, and Jackie went in Chase's. The twin's dad got called on a business trip to Paris, so he and Tina couldn't go last minute.

Justin and Jackie didn't seem to mind.

"Why does my parent have to come," Ace moaned.

"You sat there and begged him," Cuddy said while driving the car.

"Plus, if I knew that no other parents were going, I would have said yes quicker."

"Come on, Cameron and Chase and Wilson and Wolf would be there."

"Yep and you would all sit there and make out with all the sweet boys you pick up."

"That's the point," Kristen giggled.

"We're gonna pick up boys anyway."

"Great, Ace if I spot you with anyone—"

"Oh please, I'll be with Justin. Aren't the Aussies in school right now?"

"I think so…"

"Damn it," Kristen giggled again.

They pulled into the airport. They checked some of the bags and walked in.

"Here comes the fun part," Ace groaned as they walked in. And so the fight began to get on the plane

**TWO PLANE RIDES AND A CAR RIDE OF UNEVENTFULNESS LATER**

"It's beautiful," Ace said looking at a large house.

"Teens call first floor," Jackie said running into the house.

It was beautiful house. The bottom floor was just stairs and a washroom. The first and second floors were identical. They had three bedrooms. The Master Bedroom was to the bottom right with the bathroom attaching to it. There was a small a small hall that led to other entrance to the bathroom and the washer and dyer. To the left of that was another bedroom, in the bottom left corner. All the way above it in the top left corner was a third bedroom. In between the two was an elevator. **OOS at my friends beach house there is an elevator so her grandma in a wheelchair can get up and down the stairs. I like to go inside ad press buttons, but I'm no allowed to :( BTS** The rest of the room(which there quite a lot of) was either kitchen(the right wall) or living room. There was a deck off on the top.

It of course ended up that Ace and her friends got one of the Master bedrooms. Jackie and Justin got the bedroom on the left. Wolf was on top of them, and Cameron and Chase had the Master bedroom. House and Cuddy got the upper left corner, with Wilson under them.

"What's for dinner," Justin ask after unpacking.

"I want a beagle," Kristen said in a random hyperness locked up only by a blonde with out looking like your trying. Nothing against blondes, but they have the dumb blonde escape card. Lucky...

"Who eats beagles for dinner," Katie asked her friend.

"Who eats beagles out of New York and Jersey," House asked as if that should the most obvious question.(Which its is)

"Let's find an Outback StakeHouse," Jackie said really excitedly.

"Any more really stupid ideas," Ace asked.

"It wasn't stupid!"

"That's like going to Italy and eating at a Olive Garden."

"Do they even have Outback StakeHouses in Austrlia?"

"Who wants to go out side and see how many people will say 'Mate'?" Ace asked after a moment of silence.

"There is a restaurant down the street," said Chase.

"Let's go then," Justin said.

**Everyone returned to the house bloated**. As they made their way to the top floor, Ace suggested they watch a scary movie.

"Okay," Cuddy and Cameron both said.

"Sure, you three have fun," Wolf grumbled. "You all have guys to attach to when you pretend to be scared. We have to sit all alone."

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure why not?"

After a few hours, and yes hours, have you ever been on a shower line with 2 bathrooms and 6 girls, with an half hour shower each that's 3 hour plus 40 minutes for 4 guys, by the time they were all done, 4ish hours had pasted.

Any way, 4 hours later House and Cuddy were lying on one couch, Cameron and Chase in the other, Wolf was in the arm chair, and all the teens were on the floor. Katie popped the DVD in.

"What are we watching," Cuddy asked.

"The Ring."

Wolf was asleep in ten minutes. Everyone more or less jumped at certain parts. Stereotypical scary movie, you know? Guys hold the girl who pretends to be scared.

_Oh. But I do. And I'm sorry._

The movie did it cool little scene thing and ended more or less anti-climatically. The phone began to ring, but no one moved. It rang again, waking up Wolf.

"Someone gonna get that?" She reached over and picked it up. "Hello? Foreman… Do you know what time it is? 12:30!" She handed the phone to Chase.

"Um… Yea… sure." He handed it to House.

"What?.. No, you got a case. No… No… Because she'll yell at me for not helping." Cuddy took the phone from his hand.

"Morning Forman…" she said put it on speaker. "What's the problem?"

"_I was just assigned a case—_"

"Yes you, not us—" He looked over at Ace and Justin who were kissing. "Stop the PDA you two."

"We aren't in public," Katie mumbled.

"_Am I interrupting something_," Foreman asked as it was a confusing scene to be listening to over the phone.

"Yea. We were watching 'The Ring' and it ended and you called and we thought it was Samara saying 'SEVEN DAYS' and… yea," Ace informed.

"_Right… well I need_—"

"Our brilliance," House filled in.

"House, you have some really serious ego issues," Ace said looking at her father.

"I've been told."

"Foreman, google 'Ace List Master.' One of the sites will have the thing I made. Well ga'nite yall. I'm goin to bed." She got up followed by Justin.

"Not together you're not," House said, attempting to get up. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry House, we won't have sex. I took a virginity pledge. Plus it's probably illegal or something."

"Ace, you run a mini-mafia. You can not honestly say that you don't any thing illegal," Cuddy said looking at her.

"Not to mention you've done your fair share of drugs," House added.

"Two joints isn't a fair share…"

"Whoa," Chase said, "Miss you're-fired-for-smoking does drugs?"

"Funny how descriptive adjectives like TWO get lost next to big nouns like DRUGS, VICODIN, and oh… LSD and METH…Shall I continue? Let's just play the 'I've never' game... It almost makes you wonder why they were invented those useless parts of speech."

"_Almost_," came Foreman's voice. "_Now, are we done discussing Ace's illegal antics or—_"

"Shut up Foreman, at least I don't steal cars."

"Ace," House said, "Calm yourself."

"Whatever. 'Night." She walked down the stairs.

Ace sat down on the bed with Justin sitting next to her.

"How do you like Australia so far?" They talked for an hour before going to sleep.


	42. Daddy?

Just a quick twist to keep you on your tails. My computer is down, so I've bee having trouble writng, and now school has started...

* * *

"Wake up," House said knocking on the door.

"House, its 8:00."

"Cuddy told me to wake you up."

"Whipped," she muttered. She got up and walked out quickly, but House caught sight of Justin.

"YOU SLEPT TOGETHER?"

"Why are you yelling?"

"YOU SLEPT TOGETHER?"

"Is that a question, or a statement?"

"YOU SLEP—"

"Yes, we slept together, not in the slang sense of the word though."

"YOU—"

"We didn't plan on it."

"You're lucky I don't—"

"Why are we up so early?"

"Cuddy woke me up telling me to wake you up."

"Yep, you are whipped."

"Am not!"

"I'm fighting with you at five in the morning."

"It's after eight."

"Is there a difference?"

"Not really."

"Wake everyone else up then."

"You could."

"Nah, you do it."

She went up in the elevator.

When she walked out of the door, she saw Cameron more or less asleep on the table, Wolf in the arm chair, and Chase on the couch. Ace sat down across from Cameron. Cuddy was making breakfast.

"Cameron," Ace moaned after a few minutes.

"What," she whined back.

"Make me coffee."

"No. Cuddy is."

"Cuddy," Chase asked from the couch, "Do you sleep?"

"Of course," she said. She sounded wide awake.

"This explains how she will spend a week straight at work."

Justin came up through the elevator and sat down next to Ace.

"Will some one make coffee," Wolf complained.

"Cuddy is."

"If the over efficient Cuddy was making coffee, we would be drinking it by now," Ace said. She got up and began to make coffee.

Jackie, Katie, and Kristen came up and sat at the table to.

"Cuddy," Katie whined, "Why are we up at 8:30."

"What time do you people wake up," Cuddy asked.

Times came up ranging from 10:30 to 2:00. She rolled her eyes as Ace poured herself some coffee.

"Gonna share," House asked.

"Didn't plan on it," she said. He took her mug. She grumbled and poured another. Everyone poured themselves a cup and then went back to sleep as Cuddy continued to make breakfast.

"Done," she called. Everyone perked up long enough to make their way to the table. They were eating for about ten minutes before the doorbell went off.

"_Robby,"_ came Lizzy's voice.

"Oh God."

"Don't worry, Cami, she'll leave." Ace continued to dig into her food.

"_Robby, I have your daughter here."_

"You have a daughter?"

"I don't think so," he said.

"Wouldn't you know," Cuddy asked in Cameron's defense.

"He's not the one with the inflating uterus," House snarked.

"_Robby!"_

"I don't have a daughter Lizzy," Chase said into the speaker.

"_Yea, you do. I just never told you about her. She even has your last name."_

"Oh God," he said, heading towards the elevator. Cameron followed, as did Ace.

"Why are you coming," he said to the teen.

"Yea, like I'm gonna miss this."

"Of course not," he muttered. The elevator dinged and they all walked out. Chase opened the door. A small girl of about four stood at the door next to Lizzy. Her hair was blonde, a bit lighter than Chase's.

"Daddy," she asked. Her voice was small, and Cameron instantly went cooing.

"Maybe," said Chase.

"Are you my sister," she asked Ace.

"No, I'm just a friend. Come in, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please." Ace took the small girl in the elevator. Cameron was hanging on to Chase.

"Lizzy, why—"

"Her name is Cori. She is your daughter. I never told you about her before because I didn't want you to take her away."

"And now?"

"I was evicted from my home. She needs somewhere to stay. Please?"

"Yea, don't worry. Of course I will, come in." Lizzy looked relieved. She walked inside.

"We need a blood test to confirm," she said, "but I don't know who else it could be."

"Okay, we'll go after breakfast. Have you eaten anything?" She shook her head. "I bought dinner last night."

"Come on." Cameron said, her needs to be needed persona taking over. They walked up the stairs and found they breakfast table. All the girls(and Wilson) were standing over Cori. House and Justin were off in the corner.

"What would you like to eat," Cuddy said.

"What's wrong with you two, jealous," Cameron asked walking up the stairs.

"Hungry," they both answered.

"Right."

"Waz you names," Cori asked. She had a big plate of food in front of her.

"I'm Ace."

"I'm Lisa."

"I'm Wolf."

"I'm James."

"I'm Allison."

"I'm Katie."

"I'm Jackie."

"I'm Kristen."

"That's House and Justin," Ace said nodding towards them.

"Wow, that's a lots." She smiled and kept eating.


	43. I'm Sorry

AN APOLOGY

I'm sorry guys, I've had writers block for too long on this story… I might go back to it later, so don't lose all hope. How ever I will quickly fast forward and tell you what happens.

Cory turns out to not be Chase's daughter, but he helps Lizzie get settled in New Jersey, about an hour away. Chase and Cameron get married about three months after the twins, Jason and Emma. They have Jen a few years later.

Stacy has the baby, Kaitlyn, but dies do to complications during childbirth. House and Cuddy raise her. Cuddy and House get married and have Jessica and Troy.

Wilson and Wolf get married. They have two kids, Rebecca and Kaye.

Foreman marries a nurse and about three months after the group returns from Australia. They have three kids, Nicole, Kyle, and Chris.

Jackie becomes a professional purse designer which the New York Times is calling 'The New Coach.'

Justin becomes a lawyer for all the stars after defending his sister in a copyright case.

Katie died in a car accident. Kristen became a vet.

Ace went to Hopkins and became a doctor. She specializes in immunology and infectious diseases.

Sorry again. I really love this story, but i have to major of a writer's block, and I have been working on other stories


End file.
